Nas Entrelinhas
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: O programa que colocava adolescentes rebeldes na linha, para Renée, pareceu ser a salvação de sua filha, Bella. Mas quem irá fazer isso; os pais temporários que o programa designava a Bella, ou o filho deles, Edward?
1. I: Adolescente Rebelde

**Título: **Nas Entrelinhas.

**Censura: **M – 16 anos.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Descrição: **O programa que colocava adolescentes rebeldes na linha, para Renée, pareceu ser a salvação de sua filha, Bella. Mas quem irá fazer isso; os pais temporários que o programa designava a Bella, ou o filho deles, Edward?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens descritos aqui pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. Mas eu adoraria ter alguns para mim, como o Edward, o Jasper e o Emmett, por exemplo.

**N/A: Eu estava assistindo o programa **_**Adolescentes Rebeldes**_** no Discovery Home & Health quando tive essa ideia. O programa que Bella vai participar não é um programa de tevê, obviamente. É apenas como aqueles programas de acampamentos de verão, mas ela não irá até lá para se divertir, obviamente de novo. Me diga o que acha? **_**Por favor?**_

********PS: Você sempre pode me dar opiniões por review ou por Twitter:********_******** _(arroba) _bocejando_.********_

* * *

><p><strong>ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. <strong>_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I,<br>**_**Adolescente Rebelde**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

O folheto ainda estava na minha mão, e eu não conseguia manter os meus olhos longes daquele papel amarelo-ovo-encardido. Renée _só podia_ estar brincando. Eu ergui meus olhos e deixei uma risada áspera vazar por minha garganta enquanto a olhava. Renée estava com os braços cruzados na frente do seu corpo e uma expressão aflita no rosto. Mastigava o seu lábio como nunca. Ela estava com medo da minha reação — eu podia ver isso. Mas isso não a impediu de me inscrever naquela merda de programa. A chamada no folheto não poderia ser mais ridícula. Eu escorreguei os meus olhos pelo texto vermelho do folheto que eu segurava.

_Problemas com os filhos em casa? Nós os resolvemos!  
>Não importa o que seja, se tornará passado. Nada de drogas, bebidas, cigarros ou palavrões mais.<br>O programa _Adolescentes Rebeldes_ consiste em transferir seus filhos para a casa de pais rigorosos que os colocarão na linha.  
>Não se preocupe mais. Todo problema tem uma solução, e nós somos a solução do seu, pais.<em>

Aquilo era uma piada. De muito mau gosto, mas ainda assim uma piada.

— Se você abrir o folheto vai poder ver que eles têm várias casas ótimas — Renée sussurrou indecisa ao ver que eu não iria falar nada. — Você vai ficar em um lugar bem legal. Eu tive uma conversa com a sua mãe temporária e ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. Você gostaria de saber o nome dela, Bella? — Sua fala ainda era suave e Renée mantinha o tom baixo, cauteloso.

— Você está com merda na cabeça se está pensando que eu vou participar dessa piada — eu retruquei. Joguei o folheto no chão da sala e me levantei do sofá.

— Isso não é uma piada, Bella — ela respondeu, elevando sua voz duas oitavas. — Eu já paguei pelo programa. Serão apenas quinze dias, e depois você pode voltar para casa. Eles virão te buscar amanhã. Eu já tinha discutido isso com você. Não sei por que você está tão alterada agora.

— Você não discutiu porra nenhuma comigo! — eu gritei. — Você disse que queria me enfiar nessa merda. Eu te ignorei e isso foi tudo. Não venha com essa história de "Nós conversamos, Bella", "Não seja mal-educada, Bella", "Blábláblá, _Bella_"! Você nunca conversa comigo. E essa merda é só mais uma maneira de você se livrar de mim. Eu estava feliz quando você apenas me ignorava. O problema é o dinheiro? Okay, eu trabalho e pago o que você gastou com isso, mas eu _não vou_! — enfatizei.

Renée deu um suspiro cansado e correu seus cabelos com suas mãos. Ela parecia alguns anos mais velha.

— Não se trata de dinheiro. Se trata de você. Eu quero a minha filha de volta — ela murmurou.

— Então me deixe ficar, mãe — eu pedi suavemente, andando alguns passos para mais perto dela. — Por favor, eu não quero ser enfiada na casa de estranhos do outro lado do país. Eu prometo que eu vou melhorar... — sussurrei. — Eu vou me esforçar, mas não me faça entrar nisso. Por favor... — implorei.

Eu vi os olhos da minha mãe se encherem de algo parecido com dor. Eu me contraí pela falta de ar que me alcançou por alguns segundos, e então a ignorei, voltando a respirar normalmente. Os olhos castanhos-amendoados de Renée hesitaram um pouco e então um duro muro de concreto subiu sobre eles.

— Isso é para o seu bem — ela disse, firme.

— Isso não é sobre mim! — Eu me afastei dela, furiosa. — Isso é sobre você enfiar a porra do seu amante dentro dessa casa sem ter a mim aqui como empecilho! Você quer ficar se esfregando com ele por aí sem que eu fale nada? Então vá fazer uma viagem para o México ao invés de _me_ botar para fora de casa!

— Eu posso ter errado na sua criação, mas eu ainda sou a sua mãe, Isabella Swan! Me respeite. — Renée estava _realmente_ furiosa agora. — Phil é o meu namorado, não um gigolô barato para você falar assim dele. E o seu pai morreu há dois anos, além de estarmos separados há um bom tempo. Eu tenho direito de seguir com a minha vida. Você é só a minha filha, e, ao contrário do que pensa, não tem direito nenhum para dizer o que eu devo fazer da minha vida. Acostume-se com isso, porque a partir de agora vai ser assim. _Eu_ mando e você obedece.

— Você é uma vadia — eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto alcançava a minha velha bolsa que minha avó Marie havia feito para mim de uma velha calça jeans minha quando ela ainda era viva. Apressei o passo para sair rapidamente de casa, mas Renée continuou me seguindo. Por sorte, ela não conseguiu me alcançar. Passei as alças da bolsa por meus braços e comecei a correr. Eu estava no meio da rua quando ouvi o seu grito atrás de mim:

— Aonde você vai?

Eu poderia ter gritado um "Para o inferno" como resposta, mas preferi ficar quieta. Continuei correndo e só diminuí o passo quando tive certeza que ela não estava me seguindo. Eu me encostei na parede e suspirei, exausta. Para onde eu iria agora? Já estava ficando escuro e eu não tinha a menor ideia de quem poderia me hospedar por essa noite. Pensei em Rosalie, e eu decidi imediatamente que ela poderia me fazer esse favor. Caminhei rapidamente pela rua, com medo que algum homem mal-encarado viesse falar comigo. Bati três vezes na porta até que Emmett apareceu do outro lado dela, apenas com a sua cueca samba-canção.

— Bella? — Ele franziu o cenho ao me ver. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Está tudo bem?

— A Rosie está aí, Em? — eu perguntei com os olhos baixos.

— Rosie! — ele gritou, tombando a sua cabeça para trás. — A Bella está aqui!

— Bella? — Rosalie apareceu em seguida com o seu roupão rosa. Emmett acenou para mim e voltou para dentro de casa, dando privacidade para eu poder falar com Rose sem que ele ouvisse. Eu me senti agradecida. — Você brigou novamente com a Renée?

— É pior que isso dessa vez, Rose — eu murmurei e algumas lágrimas começaram a escapar de mim.

— Venha, querida, vamos entrar. Daí você me explica tudo.

Ela me puxou para dentro de casa e me deixou sentar no sofá enquanto eu me segurava para não tremer. Foi apenas o tempo de sentar e respirar fundo para que eu despejasse tudo em cima dela. Eu lhe contei como minha mãe queria me mandar para o outro lado do país e sobre o programa de _Adolescentes Rebeldes_. Ela ouviu pacientemente, e Emmett também. Os dois ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo. E então eu resolvi finalizar.

— E agora eu sequer tenho um lugar para ficar — murmurei.

— Você sabe que você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que precisar, Bella — Rosie disse. — Mas eu não acho que seja certo você ficar se escondendo. Aquela casa também é sua. E o que aquela vaca da sua mãe pensa que está fazendo? Ela acha que estranhos vão poder te concertar? Espere. O que é que eu estou falando? Você não precisa ser concertada! Ela está louca?

— Eu não sei, Rose — suspirei, meio fungando. — Mas eu não quero ir para sei lá onde.

— É claro que você não vai! — Rosalie retrucou com fúria. — Você pode ficar aqui hoje e amanhã veremos o que iremos fazer, okay?

Eu assenti e olhei para o lado.

— Mas, afinal, seria tão ruim assim? — Foi a primeira vez que Emmett se pronunciou na história, e tanto eu como Rose passamos a olhar para ele. Ele pareceu se sentir um pouco tímido com a repentina atenção que estava ganhando e se mexeu um pouco desconfortavelmente no sofá. — Digo, você está indo para um lugar novo onde você pode conhecer pessoas novas e se divertir. É só você não se deixar ser controlada pelos seus "pais temporários", ou sei lá como eles chamam essa porra. Eu acho que pode ser divertido, não é?

— É porque você não viu os caras no folheto — eu disse para ele. — Eles pareciam uns generais fodidos.

— Vamos lá, Bella! — Emmett riu. — Você está com _medo_ — ele debochou.

— Não é medo — menti. — É só que eu sei lidar com a Renée. Ela é minha mãe, depois de tudo. Uma merda de mãe, mas ela não faria nada para me machucar. Eu não sei o que esses caras são autorizados a fazer comigo.

— Eu ouvi dizer que eles não podem te tocar — Rosalie sussurrou pensativa. Ela apoiava a sua cabeça em suas mãos e seus braços no cotovelo, apoiados em seus joelhos. Seus olhos estavam um pouco devaneantes, até que um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. — Tocar de bater, eu quero dizer. Porque às vezes você acha alguém quente por lá, e daí eu tenho certeza que você não se incomodaria em ser tocada — ela riu e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Eu senti o calor subindo por minhas bochechas e abaixei meus olhos.

— _Rosie_ — Emmett rosnou.

— Okay, já parei — ela resmungou, erguendo ambas as mãos em sua defesa. Com um suspiro, se levantou do sofá velho. — Mas venha, vamos arrumar uma cama para você. Tudo bem se você ficar no quarto do meu irmão? Ele está viajando, e só volta daqui três dias.

— Se eu me perder no meio daquela bagunça do caralho — comecei —, você vai ser obrigada a me achar, Hale.

Rosalie riu.

— Eu posso até me arrepender disso, mas, _porra_, aceito o seu desafio, Swan.

Rosalie morava junto com o seu irmão desde que a sua mãe havia morrido. Emmett também morava mais aqui do que na república que os pais deles pagavam para ele viver. Em fazia faculdade aqui, e foi assim que ele e Rose se conheceram; em uma dessas festas de fraternidade. Como Emmett era tão físico quanto Rosalie, o relacionamento deles estava dando certo até agora. Eu ficava feliz por Rose. Depois do filho da puta do Royce, ela merecia alguém que a fizesse se sentir amada. Em fazia isso. Royce, o ex-namorado da Rose, havia batido nela depois de chegarem bêbados de uma festa. Por sorte naquela noite eu havia brigado com Renée e estava dormindo na casa de Rose, então eu simplesmente acordei o irmão dela e nós demos um jeito em Royce. O lábio de Rosalie ainda estava cortado e ela tinha alguns hematomas roxos no braço — mas nada além disso. Nós demos queixa de Royce na polícia, o que fez com que o sacana fosse preso. Hoje ele pensa duas vezes antes de pisar na mesma calçada que nós.

O quarto do irmão de Rosie não estava tão bagunçado assim. Cheirava a álcool e salgadinho de queijo cheddar, mas era tudo o que eu tinha para hoje. Eu agradeci Rose e dei boa noite, fechando a porta. Como Emmett iria dormir com ela e só tinha nós três em casa, não vi necessidade de trancar com a chave. Eu bocejei e me joguei na cama com o lençol velho e furado da _Star Wars_. Joguei a minha bolsa do lado da cama. Olhei o meu celular antes de tentar dormir. Havia cinco mensagens da minha mãe.

**Aonde você está? — Renée.**

**Eu estou preocupada. — Renée.**

**Me responda, Bella. — Renée.**

**Você não está fumando maconha com aquele garoto, está? — Renée.**

**Se você não me responder, eu vou ligar para a polícia, Bella. Vai ser pior para você. — Renée.**

Eu bocejei, tirei meus óculos de grau e os joguei junto com o meu celular no criado-mudo. Ela que fizesse o que bem intendesse. Aquilo não era uma negociação, e eu não ia voltar para casa — não ao menos essa noite. Dei graças a Deus pelas paredes do quarto serem grossas o suficiente para camuflarem os ruídos de Rose e Emmett. Tudo o que faltava agora era eu ouvir os dois transando. Peguei o travesseiro e tampei a minha cabeça, bufando. Seria uma longa noite.

OOO

Já era de madrugada quando eu fui tirada de meus sonhos por uma mão familiar. Ela entrou pela minha camisa e acariciou a minha cintura. Eu gemi, irritada por ser acordada. A mão subiu um pouco mais e apalpou um dos meus seios. Eu não usava sutiã — quem usava sutiã para dormir? Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna, e ele era metade de prazer e metade de susto. Abri meus olhos e vi que era James, o irmão de Rose, bem a minha frente. Eu arranquei a mão dele de dentro da minha camisa antes que ele alcançasse o meu outro seio com ela.

— Mas que porra é essa, James? — eu grunhi, me sentando na cama.

— Eu chego e você está dormindo na minha cama. O que você quer que eu pense, Bella? — Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim, abaixando a alça da minha blusa. Sua boca beijou a pele exposta do meu ombro. Senti seu hálito de álcool. Eu dei um tapa nele e o afastei rudemente.

— Eu não estou aqui porque vou transar com você — resmunguei levantando da cama enquanto arrumava a minha camisa no meu corpo. — Eu briguei com a minha mãe — esclareci.

James se jogou no colchão e bateu no espaço ao seu lado. Bufou quando eu me recusei a deitar ali e cruzou os braços atrás da sua cabeça, me observando com as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas.

— Agora conta uma novidade. O que foi que a velha fez dessa vez?

— Ela quer me mandar para um lugar que promete colocar adolescentes rebeldes na linha — eu respondi com som de desprezo. Cruzei os meus braços na frente do meu corpo. James riu da minha cara. Eu chutei a sua perna, irritada. — Essa merda não é engraçada, James!

— Claro que é — ele riu. — Bella Swan vai para um programa para virar freira!

— Eu não vou virar uma freira — resmunguei. — Aliás, eu não vou nem entrar na linha.

James sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

— Você não quer entrar na linha, mas eu posso entrar em você agora, se você quiser. — Ele se levantou e me agarrou pela cintura, cheirando o meu pescoço ruidosamente. Ele o lambeu em seguida. — O que você acha, princesa? Que tal relembrar os velhos tempos? — Ele traçou o meu pescoço com alguns beijos e sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu estremeci e o empurrei de volta para a cama. — Venha — ele me chamou para cima dele, fazendo gesto com a sua mão. Se fosse alguns meses atrás, eu teria pulado em cima do James e o beijado, enquanto deixava que ele invertesse as nossas posições e tirasse as nossas roupas. Mas agora...

— Fala sério — eu resmunguei enquanto me agachava para pegar a minhas coisas e dava meia volta para fora do quarto.

— Hei, Bella — James gritou o meu nome antes que eu saísse do quarto. Vi ele abrindo a gaveta do seu criado-mudo e pegando um pacotinho com algo dentro. Ele o jogou para mim em seguida. — Essa é das boas — ele disse, sorrindo para mim. — Apenas um presente para você se lembrar de mim no convento.

— Pela última vez, James — eu grunhi. — Eu não vou para um _convento_.

Guardei a maconha na minha bolsa e saí do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu me joguei no sofá da sala, cansada demais para me preocupar com qualquer coisa. Fechei os meus olhos e me deixei dormir. Pareceu apenas terem passado minutos até que eu os abri novamente. Mas eu sabia que era só impressão — a dor em minhas costas indicava que eu estava deitada ali no mínimo durante algumas horas. Espiei através das frestas de minhas pálpebras o rosto branco de Rose.

— O que é? — eu grunhi, mal-humorada por ter acabado de acordar.

— São sete da manhã. Pelo que eu me lembro, o carro vai passar te pegar às oito. Eu só queria ter certeza se você vai dar um perdido na sua mãe ou vai fazer como o Em disse e participar do negócio. — Negócio. Hum. Pelo menos a Rose não chamava o programa de convento.

— Eu sei lá — bocejei. Sentei no sofá e esfreguei os meus olhos, alcançado os meus óculos e os colocando no lugar. — Você sabia que o James chegou ontem à noite? — perguntei a ela.

— Bem — Rosalie encolheu os ombros na defensiva —, eu imaginei, já que você está dormindo aqui no sofá. — Eu assenti. — E então, Bella? — Rosie sussurrou novamente.

Eu pensei apenas por um segundo.

— Quer saber? Eu vou — disse, e vi seus belos olhos azuis se arregalarem. — Quer dizer, se eu não for, Renée vai usar esse tal de programa como uma ameaça cada vez que eu fizer algo errado. Mas se eu for e eles não conseguirem fazer nada comigo, ela vai ser obrigada a finalmente me deixar em paz.

Rosalie assentiu.

— Agora você está falando como a minha amiga, garota! — Ela sorriu para mim. — Quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa?

— Valeu, Rosie, mas não precisa. — Eu me levantei do sofá, coloquei os meus óculos de grau e joguei o meu celular dentro da minha bolsa antes de passa-la em meus braços. — Eu te ligo quando chegar no purgatório, onde quer que ele seja.

Rosie acenou com a cabeça.

— Quantos dias isso dura?

— O suficiente pra me deixar louca — murmurei.

— Boa sorte, Bella — ela disse, e foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de sair da casa dela.

Renée estava parada em frente à porta da minha casa quando eu me aproximei. Ela tinha alguns círculos roxos em baixo de seus olhos. Observei ela suspirar de alívio ao me ver. Esperei ver Phil já dentro de casa, sentado no sofá com os pés para cima enquanto corria pelos canais da televisão a cabo, mas ele não estava lá. Fiquei surpresa por isso. Ele ao menos havia se dado a decência de esperar eu sair pra agir como se fosse o dono do lugar.

— Eu já arrumei as suas malas — Renée disse quando eu me aproximei, sem perguntar onde eu estava esse tempo todo. — Mas você pode tomar banho e escolher uma das roupas que ainda estão no seu guarda-roupa. E não vai haver mais discussão sobre isso, okay, Bella? Não ir não é uma opção.

— Você é quem manda — murmurei, não querendo prolongar o assunto com ela.

Subi até o meu quarto e tomei banho sem lavar o cabelo. Eu o prendi em uma trança malfeita e coloquei o meu velho boné preto debotado com o nome de um time de baseball de Seattle. Vesti o meu short jeans-claro, curto e com tachinhas e uma blusa de mangas que eu havia roubado de James quando nós ainda estávamos saindo juntos. Tinha uma mulher desenhada de costas, com um olhar furtivo e sexy por cima de seu ombro. Ela usava apenas uma calcinha vermelha pequena, e o seu cabelo castanho caía pelas suas costas. Enfiei os meus velhos All-Stars sem meias no meu pé e escondi a maconha dentro do meu short, junto com algum dinheiro.

Havia um lado bom e ruim de ser férias de verão. O lado bom é que eu não iria ter que frequentar a escola da nova cidade e o lado ruim é que eu iria perder todo o divertimento daqui. Peguei a mala que Renée fez para mim e a minha bolsa velha e desci com as duas pela escada. Minha mãe bufou ao ver a roupa que eu usava, mas não disse nada.

— Você pode me dizer aonde é que esse programa vai acontecer, afinal de contas? — eu perguntei, desejando obter uma trégua apesar do meu tom ligeiramente rude.

— Em Forks, Washington — ela respondeu hesitante.

A buzina do carro soou lá fora e eu me encolhi.

_Forks_, a palavra soou em minha mente mais uma vez, como um eco.

E então o meu mundo caiu.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários são <strong>_**sempre**_** bem-vindos.**


	2. II: Generais de Açúcar?

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: _https : / / twitter . com / # ! / _bocejando_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bem, eu iria postar esse capítulo somente amanhã, mas como sou muito boazinha decidi postar hoje mesmo. A propósito, estabeleci as terças-feiras como dia de atualizar Nas Entrelinhas, então fiquem ligados. (:**

**Agora, depois desse pequeno "aviso", eu gostaria de agradecer a **_sheep b_**, a minha beta. Ela fez um trabalho **_**realmente**_** incrível com esse capítulo pra mim. Eu também gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews do capítulo passado – principalmente as anônimas, já não tem como eu respondê-las (a não ser que você deixe o seu e-mail na review). Foram poucas, mas encantadoras. Eu agradeço por elas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II,<br>**_** Generais de Açúcar?**_

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Eu nunca gostei muito de Forks. O tempo sempre chuvoso e obviamente úmido; a fofoca que sempre corria solta como em toda a cidade pequena; o frio que dificilmente dava folga; o sol que parecia ser inexistente... Bem. Até o nome parecia fazer com que ela fosse uma cidade alienígena. _Forks_. Ha-ha. Mas havia uma coisa que sempre fez com que ela fosse especial para mim, independente de seu nome relacionado a um talher*** **ou do tempo que fazia ali. Havia Charlie.

*** A tradução de **_**Forks**_** para o português é "garfo".**

Eu nunca convivi muito com o meu pai. No começo eu era apenas uma menina da cidade que não queria se integrar no mato junto com ursos para pescar ou acampar. Então, em seguida, o problema foi Renée. Ela tornou cada vez mais difícil os encontros de Charlie comigo. Ela estava amargurada, como se fosse _ele _que houvesse nos deixado. Mas eu conhecia a história. Eu sabia como ela havia feito as nossas malas e pego o primeiro voo para Phoenix deixando Charlie para trás. Eu não conhecia o motivo que a levara a fazer isso, mas sempre tive em mente que era irrelevante. Quero dizer, ela _abandonou_ o meu pai. O meu pai, que sempre me deixou colocar a isca no anzol mesmo quando na maioria das vezes eu ia parar no hospital. O meu pai, que enfrentou a cidade inteira rindo nas suas costas por ser deixado por sua mulher.

Eu rangi meus dentes.

Havia dois homens sentados no banco da frente da van que fora me pegar no aeroporto de Port Angeles. O que dirigia era negro, e o que estava no banco do passageiro era bem pálido. Ambos tinham a mesma altura, e eu podia apostar que eles ganhavam a competição se fossem comparados com o meu guarda-roupa. O cara branco, chamado Felix, ficava me olhando de esguelha o tempo todo, talvez pensando que eu fosse fazer algo como sacar uma arma ou tentar bater nele para fugir. Pelo amor de Deus, isso era um programa para adolescentes rebeldes ou adolescentes delinquentes? Eu comecei a ficar com raiva quando notei seu quarto olhar em sete minutos, mas resolvi ficar na minha. Eu não queria dar motivo para ele me abordar com aquela arma de choque que estava muito mal escondida em sua cintura.

Afundei-me mais contra o couro levemente gelado dos bancos e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha blusa. Eu soube que tinha chego em Forks quando a neblina ficou mais densa, como se tivesse muita água junto a ela. O carro andou mais um metro ou dois e passamos pela placa — que, por sinal, não havia mudado.

CIDADE DE FORKS  
>PUPULAÇÃO: 3,175.<p>

Então, mais a frente, encontrei uma nova placa que o Sr. Stanley, novo prefeito da cidade (sim, eu havia pesquisado), deveria ter posto somente para não ser acusado de não fazer nada em seu mandato.

CIDADE DE FORKS.  
>BEM-VINDO.<p>

Embaixo desta havia uma pequena placa da _American Cancer Society_. Como se não bastasse às árvores que havia dos dois lados da estrada, quando não havia uma bloqueando-a, tinha uma também na placa de "Bem-vindo". Ela parecia mais um pinheiro de natal que as habituais árvores compridas de Forks, mas eu resolvi não me deter a isso. Afinal, quem se importava com _uma_ árvore no meio de tantas? As pessoas nem se importavam com a Floresta Amazônica, que estava sendo destruída todos os dias. Por que eu me importaria com a árvore natalina da placa do Sr. Stanley? Talvez ele estivesse tentando fazer Forks parecer uma cidade turística. A nova casa do Papai Noel?

Meu pensamento foi cortado pela freada brusca da van.

— Pare aqui, Miles — Felix disse.

Olhei para o lado e vi que o tal de Felix estava descendo.

— Mas nós vamos deixá-la _aqui_, Felix? — Miles perguntou, olhando para mim pela primeira vez. Seus olhos eram mais calmos que os de Felix, e ele não me olhava com raiva.

— O quê? — Felix resmungou enquanto abria a minha porta e agarrava a minha bolsa. — Só nos pagam para trazê-la até a cidade. Nós já estamos na cidade. — Ele deu um sorriso provocativo. — Vamos, belezinha — disse para mim. — Hora de conhecer o seu novo lar.

Com medo do que ele iria fazer se eu não o obedecesse, escorreguei pelo banco. Meus pés contra o chão molhado da estrada produziram um _chap-chap_.

— Felix... — Miles começou, mas Felix fechou a porta, abafando o som do que quer que fosse que ele iria dizer.

— Você vai se divertir com os seus novos pais — falou abrindo um sorriso sinistro. Eu continuei com os ombros retos, não mostrando que estava um pouco intimidada pela imagem grande dele. Caminhei atrás dele com as mãos nos meus bolsos e não disse nada em momento algum. — Não se preocupe, eles sabem que você está aqui. Mas, de qualquer forma, você pode andar até o centro da cidade. Ouvi dizer que Forks não é muito grande. — Eu pude ouvir um tom malicioso em sua voz.

Felix deixou as minhas duas malas ali e voltou para o carro.

Eu era muito pequena quando a minha mãe me levou embora de Forks, então eu não lembrava muita coisa dessa cidade. Apesar de meu pai morar aqui enquanto eu crescia em outro lugar do país, minha mãe quase nunca me deixou visitar Charlie. Era ele que ia me ver durante os verões. Eu amava o meu pai, e Renée estava me fazendo pagar por _seus_ erros ao me proibir de vir até Forks. Ela havia engravidado de mim e casado com o meu pai quando era adolescente. Quando eles se separaram, ela me levou junto. Charlie parou de me visitar ao ficar doente. Renée também não me deixou mais visitá-lo. Meu pai tinha câncer, estava morrendo e eu não podia sequer vê-lo. Eu odiei minha mãe por isso. Eu a odiei por largar meu pai e mudar para outro lugar do país, assim como a odiei por arrumar outros namorados.

Quando Charlie morreu nós ficamos mais próximas, e ela passou um período solteira. Ela ainda amava o meu pai, e eu tentei não odiá-la por deixá-lo do mesmo modo. Eu consegui. Mas passou apenas um ano até que eu voltasse a odiá-la, por várias outras razões. Agora eu a odiava por estar me colocando nisso.

Eu olhei o veículo negro se afastar enquanto me deixava para trás. Joguei o capuz do meu casaco por cima da minha cabeça e ajeitei meus óculos no meu nariz. Eu ainda usava o boné, por isso meu cabelo não estava molhado antes de cobri-lo. Amaldiçoei-me por um instante por ter escolhido um short para usar ao invés de uma calça, e depois olhei para a imensidão verde a minha frente. O cheiro de terra molhada veio até mim e eu tive que me segurar por um instante até que, quando eu falasse, minha voz soasse estável e não tremida.

— Bem, olá de novo, Forks — eu sussurrei tão baixo que o som de minhas palavras mal chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Eu joguei a minha bolsa mais leve por cima do meu ombro e me encolhi ainda mais dentro do meu casaco preto. Algum tempo depois — sem surpresa alguma — começou a chover. Eu esperei mais pelos meus generais, mas não aparecia ninguém. Eu já estava ficando quase que completamente molhada quando ouvi o barulho de um motor. Ele estava distante o suficiente para eu não ter certeza se era o carro que viria me buscar, mas perto o bastante para eu ter esperança que sim. Era uma Mercedes preta. Imediatamente eu soube que a família que iria me hospedar não era nativa de Forks, e que eu não conhecia. Isso me deixou um pouco receosa, por não conhecê-los, e aliviada, por eles não serem aparentemente alguém como os Mallory ou os Stanley. Eu daria um tiro na minha cabeça caso tivesse que dividir o mesmo espaço com Lauren Mallory, que sempre tentava fazer as minhas férias em Forks parecidas com o inferno.

O carro estacionou e eu esperei um homem parecido com Felix ou Miles sair de dentro da Mercedes, mas ao invés disso saiu um cara extremamente branco e loiro. Mas o melhor de tudo é que ele tinha uma estatura normal e não parecia querer atirar em mim. Ele também não era o tipo de pai que eu estava esperando. De alguma forma, eu esperava um casal que morasse em uma fazenda e usasse um chapéu da NASCAR enquanto mascasse tabaco. Imaginei-os me mandando limpar o chiqueiro dos porcos e coisas parecidas. Eu observei o cara andar em minha direção e prendi um suspiro. Uau. Tive que segurar um sorriso, imaginando o que Rosie falaria se visse o meu novo... hã, _pai_ temporário. Eu podia imaginar algo como "Eu certamente o chamaria de papai se ele quisesse". Sem conseguir evitar, minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Ignorei o olhar do cara encarando os meus tênis gastos.

— Bella Swan? — Ele perguntou quando estava próximo o suficiente. Sua voz era suave, e eu gostei dela. Levantei meus olhos, encontrando os dele — verdes — e assenti. Ele abriu um sorriso calorosamente chocante e estendeu a sua mão depois de pegar a mala que estava no chão. — Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, seu pai temporário. É um prazer te conhecer.

Eu pisquei.

— Bella — disse, me sentindo uma idiota já que ele já sabia o meu nome e estendi a minha mão, apertando a sua.

— Bem, agora vamos, precisamos sair dessa chuva antes que você fique doente — ele murmurou passando a mão pelas minhas costas e me guiando até o seu carro. Eu encolhi um pouco os meus ombros. Nós andamos rapidamente pela chuva em direção a Mercedes.

Carlisle me ajudou a subir no carro e foi guardar as minhas malas.

Entrei no carro sem pretender fazer um grande alarde. Tirando Carlisle, havia mais três pessoas, que eu presumi como sendo a mulher dele e dois filhos seus. Eu me sentei ao lado da garota com cabelo de cogumelo espetado. Além dela, havia um menino com o rosto um pouco fechado e com a sua boca torcida para baixo, em uma careta. Nossos olhos se cruzaram por um instante e eu vi que eles eram semelhantes aos de Carlisle. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, encarando os meus joelhos nus. Mordi o lábio e mantive os meus olhos focados naquele lugar até que fui obrigada a erguê-los quando alguém falou comigo.

— Olá, Bella, é um prazer finalmente conhecer você — a mulher sentada no banco da frente do passageiro disse. A que presumi ser a esposa de Carlisle. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos suaves e o rosto em forma de coração, com o cabelo contornando-o levemente, fazendo-a parecer uma pintura da época do Romantismo ou até mesmo uma pintura de Courbet. Uma pintura _descente_***** de Courbet. Possivelmente algo suave como o _Retrato de Juliette_. Sim. Eu gostava de História da Arte. — Eu sou Esme. — Ela sorriu e pude ver pequenas covinhas em suas bochechas. Esme estendeu a sua mão para mim e eu a apertei suavemente. Meu esmalte azul já estava descascando, e eu me senti um pouco intimidada pelo porte elegante de Esme. Abaixei meus olhos para soltar a sua mão. Exatamente quando eu ia colocá-la de volta no bolso, senti-a sendo puxada por outra mão.

*** O pintor anarquista francês, Courbet, por ser realista, gostava muito de retratar trabalhadores em péssimas condições como denúncia. Ele também pintou **_**A Origem do Mundo**_** — um quadro que pode ser um tanto polêmico até hoje. E é a esse quadro que Bella se refere quando diz "pintura descente", porque ele não é **_**exatamente**_** uma.**

Era a garota com cabelo de cogumelo louco.

— Oi, Bella, eu sou a Alice — disse ela. — E esse é o Edward. — Apontou para o garoto carrancudo ainda mantendo um sorriso tão grande que poderia rasgar as suas bochechas em seus lábios. — Nós vamos ser os seus irmãos temporários — ela praticamente rangeu os dentes de felicidade.

Eu sorri um pouco para ela e para o tal de Edward e me afundei mais contra o banco. Ouvi Carlisle fechando o porta-malas do carro. Em seguida, ele correu para o seu lugar no banco de motorista, fechando a porta. Seu cabelo parecia estar úmido, assim como a parte do casaco em que ficavam seus ombros.

— Todos prontos para irmos para a casa? — Carlisle sorriu para nós.

— Claro, querido. — Esme lhe respondeu.

Ele dirigiu cuidadosamente pela cidade. Ninguém falou no caminho, e eu me senti desconfortável com o silêncio. Nem Alice abriu a boca. Eu achava que ela fazia o tipo tagarela.

De alguma forma, eu meio que havia bloqueado a sensação de estar em Forks. Meu pai morava aqui. Grande coisa. Meu pai morreu aqui. Quem não morre um dia em algum lugar? Mas então eu reconheci a rua familiar que Carlisle estava pegando. Eu reconheci a casa com a pintura já desbotada e _sem_ a viatura na garagem. Foi nesse momento que veio tudo o que eu ignorei momentos antes para cima de mim, sufocando-me. Eu ouvi Alice ofegando, mas não dei atenção para isso. A minha vontade era colar o meu nariz no vidro para ver melhor a casa do meu pai. Senti uma mão grudando na minha e logo percebi pelo tamanho que era a de Alice. Ela a segurou firme enquanto sussurrava baixinho:

— Eu sinto muito, Bella.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi "Como ela sabia?". Talvez ela tenha feito a ligação pelo sobrenome. Será que alguém ainda se lembrava da ex-mulher de Charlie Swan e sua filha? Deixei minha boca aberta até que eu conseguisse fechá-la de novo. Tirei a minha mão da de Alice o mais rápido que consegui, colocando-a no meu bolso. Alice não pareceu ficar ofendida ou magoada com o gesto, o que deixou a minha consciência mais leve. Mas ela ficou em silêncio o resto do caminho. Eu encarei os meus joelhos, evitando a janela do carro pelo resto do percurso. Tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era ter outra crise na frente dos Cullen.

Carlisle dirigiu a sua Mercedes para um lugar meio que escondido por samambaias. Alguns metros depois, a vegetação revelou uma casa de três andares — sem contar a garagem —, branca e imponente. Por um segundo, minha mente inquieta se perguntou como eles conseguiam deixá-la tão branca e limpa se eles moravam no meio do mato com tanta terra em volta. Nós entramos na garagem com o carro. Eu desci do banco e fui em direção ao porta-malas para pegar a minha bolsa quando Alice me puxou pela mão.

— Vamos, Bella, meu pai e Edward fazem isso. Eu quero te mostrar o seu quarto.

Eu a olhei um pouco em dúvida, mas Esme veio em seu auxílio.

— Vamos, querida — ela me chamou.

_Querida._ Os Cullen não eram o tipo de pais que eu estava esperando. Primeiro, eles tinham uma estatura normal. Segundo, eles não falavam como generais e não pareciam pretender me mandar fazer flexão apenas por estar respirando. E terceiro, eles sequer agiam como se não me conhecessem. Os caras eram feitos de açúcar?

De qualquer forma, eu segui Esme.

Ela e Alice me guiaram para a sala enorme delas. O tapete era tão felpudo que eu podia apostar que era melhor do que o edredom que eu tinha lá em Phoenix. Eu me sentei no sofá vermelho com as duas mãos em cima do meu colo, com medo que elas estivessem encardidas por algum motivo e eu sujasse o pano vermelho. Esme se sentou ao meu lado enquanto Alice permaneceu em pé, irradiando energia. Será que os japoneses já pensaram em usá-la ao invés da energia nuclear? Esme corria um grande perigo de perder a sua filha para os asiáticos.

Esme se virou para mim e me encarou de um modo não-desconfortável.

— Bella — ela começou —, eu realmente espero que isso não a ofenda, mas eu gostaria de falar com você sobre as regras antes de você tomar um banho e trocar as suas roupas — ela disse calmamente, mantendo o tom constante de voz.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente enquanto a analisava.

— Regras? — eu sussurrei. Cadê os caras feitos de açúcar? Eles derreteram com a chuva de Forks?

— Sim. _Apenas_ por precaução — Esme enfatizou, e eu assenti em silêncio sem saber se isso era melhor ou se eu deveria me pronunciar. — Primeiro, nada de palavrões. Sua mãe me disse como você os fala muito, mas eu irei ignorar isso porque quero começar do zero com você, okay? — Mais uma vez, eu apenas assenti. — Então, continuando, não serão permitidas bebidas alcoólicas, levando em conta que você ainda não tem 21*****, e nenhum tipo de drogas, incluindo cigarros. Caso você desrespeite algumas dessas regras, nós discutiremos as punições.

*** A maior idade nos EUA para beber é 21.**

— Punições? — eu repeti como um eco. Meus olhos estavam meio arregalados e eu achava que poderia estar correndo o risco de ficar verde.

— É. — Ouvi uma voz mais grossa dizer e percebi que Carlisle e Edward já estavam na sala conosco. Eu nem havia ouvido os dois entrarem. — Mas, como Esme disse, isso é _apenas por precaução_ — ele enfatizou firmemente. — Nós não esperamos que isso seja necessário em momento algum.

Eu assenti, sentindo vontade de abaixar os meus olhos.

— Eu já posso levar Bella para o seu quarto? — Alice perguntou, quebrando a atmosfera séria da sala.

Eu senti vontade de agradecê-la de joelhos.

— Claro, Alice. — Esme deu um de seus sorrisos doces. — Eu espero que você goste do seu quarto, Bella.

Eu tentei sorrir para Esme, mas talvez tenha soado um pouco forçado. Enrosquei as mãos em minhas malas, seguindo Alice para o andar de cima. Nós subimos a escada rapidamente, com ela dizendo sobre como insistiu com sua mãe para comprar novas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes depois de saber que quem viria para a casa dela era uma menina. Eu me questionei se a garota tinha todos os parafusos nos lugares certos. Ela estava agindo como se eu fosse uma intercambista, não uma adolescente problemática que havia vindo para a sua casa para seus pais _consertarem_ — como eu odiava essa palavra.

Assim que entramos no quarto eu senti a necessidade de cobrir meus olhos. Ele era completamente... _rosa_. De diferentes tonalidades, mas rosa. Cortina rosa, paredes rosa, roupa de cama rosa. Eu podia apostar que até as toalhas do banheiro eram rosa. Pelo menos o tapete era marrom. Jesus. Eu me agarraria naquele tapete pelo tempo que eu passasse aqui.

Alice se virou para mim.

— Você gosta?

Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, então resolvi dizer algo que não fosse uma mentira.

— É... rosa — comentei tentando sorrir.

Alice assentiu, sem parecer perceber os meus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre essa coloração.

— Eu sei. É lindo mesmo. — Um sorriso um pouco assustador arreganhou seus lábios. — O que você gostaria de fazer agora? Eu posso te mostrar o resto da casa. Ou talvez falar sobre garotos. Você tem namorado? Bem, ou talvez...

— Alice — eu a cortei, esperando não ser rude —, tudo bem para você se eu quiser ficar um pouco sozinha?

O seu rosto caiu um pouco.

— Sozinha? — Ela pareceu pensar, e um pequeno sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. — Tudo bem. Sozinha. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Ela acenou antes de sair pela porta e fechá-la atrás de si.

Sem saber o que fazer, eu joguei as minhas duas malas no chão, tirei meus tênis e minhas meias, e deitei na cama. O quarto parecia o de um hotel. A única coisa que o diferia de um era que quartos de hotéis tinham um tom mais impessoal. Eu olhei para o teto por alguns segundos até que me lembrei da maconha dentro do meu short. Eu a tirei rapidamente dali, olhando a minha volta sem saber onde poderia escondê-la. A palavra _punição_ rodopiou em minha mente. Olhei para a minha mala. Não. Meus olhos correram pelo guarda-roupa e pelo colchão da cama. Óbvio demais. Até que eu vi o abajur em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ele tinha um fio que o ligava até a tomada, mas alguns abajures tinham, além do fio, lugar para colocar pilhas. Eu torci para que esse fosse um deles e o virei de ponta cabeça, encontrando o suporte de pilhas.

Como previsto, ele estava vazio.

Eu soquei o saquinho de erva ali dentro tomando cuidado para que o plástico não rasgasse. Tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era ter que limpar a sujeira. Eu fechei a abertura e coloquei o abajur em cima do criado-mudo novamente. Meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que a qualquer momento ele iria sair pela boca. Peguei o dinheiro que também estava escondido no meu short e escondi dentro de uma meia. Caso os Cullen o encontrasse não seria tanto problema quanto a maconha. Eu não duvidava que eles talvez cogitassem a hipótese de sugerir a minha mãe que me mandasse para um reformatório.

Ouvi algumas batidas suaves na porta e tropecei em meu próprio pé. Meus olhos correram automaticamente para o abajur. _Não tem como ninguém saber_, garanti a mim mesma. De jeito nenhum. As batidas soaram novamente e eu tentei levantar rápido, mas caí de novo. Eu sabia que a pessoa do outro lado estava prestes a bater outra vez.

— Já vou, cacete! — rosnei, a impedindo de dar as batucadas irritantes. Joguei o meu moletom em cima da cama e o meu boné também, indo abrir a porta. Assim que a abri, encontrei os olhos verdes de Edward um pouco arregalados do outro lado. — Oh — eu fiz. — Me desculpe, Edward. Eu fui grossa, e... — Eu olhei para os meus pés descalços, tentando parecer envergonhada. Observei ele balançando a sua cabeça e imaginei se ele havia prestado atenção no que eu disse. _Cacete._ Ele me encarou, e eu vi aí uma oportunidade para falar. — Você poderia não mencionar aos seus pais o meu pequeno deslize? — Mordi meu lábio inferior, implorando que ele notasse esse detalhe. Ele não deveria ser diferente dos meninos da sua idade que eu conhecia, com os hormônios dominando o cérebro.

Observei-o franzir o cenho. Droga, droga, droga. Tentei um dos meus olhares suplicantes.

— Claro — ele fez. — Sem problemas. Hum — ele murmurou —, Alice pediu para eu entregar as toalhas de banho para você.

— Você pode colocá-las na cama para mim, por favor? — eu sussurrei suavemente. Agressividade não era bom. Eu não queria assustá-lo.

Edward entrou no quarto e deixou as toalhas em cima da cama, ao lado do meu moletom, como eu havia pedido. Ele pareceu encarar a roupa de cama por um tempo longo, até que olhou para mim com ambas as bochechas pegando fogo. Curiosidade coçou pelo meu estômago, e eu imediatamente queria saber o que ele estava pensando. Depois de seu olhar recair por minha blusa por alguns segundos — o que era compreensível, graças a estampa dela —, ele finalmente me olhou nos olhos. Ajeitei os meus óculos, um pouco desconfortável pela intensidade das duas orbes verdes em minha direção. Ele analisou a minha trança, e eu imediatamente a toquei, imaginando se havia um besouro grudado nela ou algo do tipo. Mas ela estava normal. Senti vontade de franzir o cenho. Desde quando garotos ligavam para penteados? Eles estavam mais preocupados com desmanchar penteados.

— O jantar já deve estar pronto quando você sair do banho — ele disse. — De qualquer forma, eu acho que Alice vem te avisar. — Ele começou a sair do quarto assim que a frase terminou, mas eu fui mais rápida para alcançar o seu braço, fazendo-o se virar vagarosamente na minha direção quando eu disse o seu nome. Era engraçada a sensação de ter meus dedos em volta de seu braço. Não desconfortável ou excitante. Apenas engraçada.

Ignorei aquilo para poder fazer o que eu pretendia de uma vez.

— Obrigada — eu disse. Ele continuou me encarando sem nenhuma mudança em sua expressão, então resolvi esclarecer. — Você sabe, por não me delatar sobre _aquilo_.

Edward apenas assentiu mais uma vez e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Resolvi que aquele era um bom momento para um banho. Peguei as toalhas em cima da cama e me dirigi ao banheiro. Ao entrar no cômodo, tudo o que pude fazer foi franzir o cenho e deixar o meu olhar recair sobre as toalhas em minhas mãos. Elas eram inúteis: o banheiro já estava cheio de toalhas.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: É com muita emoção (sério!) que eu assumo o papel de beta de NE. Eu tô tentando pensar em algo para falar aqui, e nada do que eu penso se encaixa na categoria de não-spoiler. Então. Eu tô apaixonada por esse Edward e tenho certeza de que cada uma de vocês vai sentir vontade de mordê-lo e guardá-lo dentro de um potinho, exatamente como eu (porque apenas com essa prévia eu já poderia roubá-lo para mim, LOL). Sejam todas boazinhas e comentem, porque a Bel precisa de incentivo (e realmente não custa nada, levando em conta que isso é, em parte, para vocês).**

**Até, sheep b.**

**N/A: Aqui vai um incentivo para vocês me deixarem reviews (sim, eu gosto MUITO de reviews): assim que chegarmos em 21 reviews vocês ganham um outtake desse capítulo narrado pelo Edward. E então?**

* * *

><p><strong>Como sempre, reviews são <strong>_**extremamente**_** bem-vindas.**


	3. III: Cullens Celibatários

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: https : / / twitter . com / # ! / _bocejando

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que todos estejam preparados para uma Alice romântica. Ferozmente romântica, eu diria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III,<br>**_**Cullens Celibatários**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

A manhã havia começado. Ou seria a madrugada? Fazia seis dias que eu estava na casa dos Cullen, e Alice havia batido na porta do meu quarto às seis da manhã com duas canecas de chocolate quente fumegantes em sua mão. Apesar do horário, ela não estava com a cara amassada ou com o cabelo bagunçado — não mais que o normal, ao menos. Eu me perguntei que horas ela havia acordado para estar praticamente impecável desse jeito. Cinco da manhã? Só de pensar nisso eu tinha vontade de gemer de desgosto e voltar para minha cama, embaixo do edredom rosa cheio de margaridas. Aliás, eu não havia dado crédito suficiente a ele. Que se dane a estampa. Ele fazia parecer como se eu houvesse dormido em manteiga de tão suave que era. Lembrei-me do rosto de Alice quando abri a porta. Ela tinha um sorriso escancarado em seus lábios, e eu sabia que ela queria conversar.

Na hora, eu fiquei com vontade de bater a porta e colocá-la para fora, mas então me lembrei de como ela havia sido gentil comigo ontem e como eu provavelmente seria levada a mal por isso. Então eu a deixei entrar, e agora nós duas estávamos em cima da cama e embaixo do grande e aconchegante edredom florido. Eu levei o chocolate até o meu nariz e inspirei a fumaça quente, sentindo-a descer pela minha garganta com um calor agradável.

A sensação foi quebrada pela voz de Alice, que começou a falar.

— Então — ela disse enquanto inspirava a fumaça de seu próprio chocolate quente —, você está gostando daqui?

Essa era fácil.

— Bem, levando em conta que eu só cheguei aqui ontem... Até que não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava — admiti.

— Como era lá na sua casa? — ela perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto balançava os seus pés debaixo do edredom.

— Uma merda — resmunguei, e imediatamente percebi que tinha acabado de cometer _outro_ deslize. Puta que pariu. — Me desculpe, Alice... — eu comecei, e fui interrompida por ela.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. — Ela rolou os olhos castanhos para mim — Eu não vou te dedurar para a minha mãe, nem precisa se preocupar. Eu sei como é difícil perder um hábito. Então não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Uau. Será que Edward pensava do mesmo modo?

— Obrigada — eu disse, aliviada. Suspirei antes de tomar um gole do meu chocolate quente — Bem — comecei —, eu brigava o tempo todo com a minha mãe. Ela simplesmente implicava com tudo que eu fazia. Mas eu tinha ótimos amigos lá — disse, pensando em Rosie, Emmett e Angela.

Alice sorriu, e então fez mais uma pergunta:

— E namorado, você tinha?

Imaginei se James contava como namorado, e imediatamente senti vontade de balançar a minha cabeça. A categoria _mais _lisonjeira que James poderia ocupar era de _ex_-namorado. Pelo amor de Deus.

— Não. — Eu me virei para ela, e vi como seus olhos brilhavam. Eu já sabia a pergunta que faria a seguir. — Você tem um namorado?

O brilho de seus olhos cresceu, e eu soube que, se ela não tinha um namorado, ela estava no mínimo apaixonada.

— Ele se chama Jasper — ela sussurrou sonhadora.

Um sorriso cresceu gradualmente em seus lábios, e ele não era daqueles que me davam medo. Surpreendi-me com a calma que ele se instalou ali. Alice suspirou e me olhou. Segurei uma risadinha. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Eu já havia ficado com ele.

— Esse tal de Jasper... — comecei, hesitando apenas por um segundo — Ele é _bom_? — Não resisti em perguntar.

O sorriso de Alice cresceu mais um pouquinho e ela rolou os olhos.

— Claro que sim — disse com uma convicção surpreendente e _invejável_ — Jasper é maravilhoso. Ele é gentil, carinhoso e me ama. E eu o amo. Nós vamos nos casar algum dia.

Eu segurei o riso, encantada pela inocência dela. É claro que Rosalie não se sentiria encantada. "Chocada" seria o termo mais adequado para ela.

— Não era esse bom que eu quis saber, Alice — eu disse a ela.

O seu olhar se nublou de confusão por um segundo até que ela arregalou os olhos, descrente e finalmente entendendo o que eu perguntei. Eu segurei a risada de novo.

— Você está me perguntando se o Jasper é bom _de cama_, Bella? — ela sussurrou assustada com seus olhos castanhos tão arregalados quanto possível. Eu quase podia ouvir seu coração batendo rapidamente. Alice estava constrangida com o assunto. Sexo era algum tipo de assunto vetado na casa dos Cullen? Eu assenti, sem saber direito o que fazer. Talvez eu devesse retirar a minha pergunta. A expressão de Alice voltou ao normal até que ela me respondeu — Ah, mas nós não fizemos amor ainda — ela disse séria — Eu e Jasper somos apenas namorados. Nós ainda não casamos.

Eu comecei a entender.

— Alice, esperar para fazer sexo depois do casamento é um pouco incomum hoje em dia — eu disse.

— Eu sei — ela admitiu encolhendo os ombros — Mas foi assim que a minha mãe me ensinou. Além disso, o pai de Jasper é reverendo. — Ela parou e me encarou. — Mas me conte — ela começou, bebendo um gole do seu chocolate quente, e eu repeti o seu gesto no meu próprio chocolate —, você já... _você sabe_. Então, já...?

Fiquei um pouco preocupada de responder essa pergunta. Pelo visto, os Cullen tinham fortes e rígidos ideais. Será que eu seria encarada de maneira diferente de agora caso eles descobrissem que eu não era nada mais que uma adolescente porra-louca querendo aproveitar o mundo e deixar o resto de lado? Mordi meu lábio, indecisa sobre o que fazer. No entanto, por mentir mal, não havia exatamente uma escolha a ser feita. Além disso, por que eu mentiria por uma coisa como essa?

— Já — eu disse, me esforçando ao máximo para não desviar os olhos.

— _Uau —_ Alice murmurou com os olhos desfocados, concentrada demais em nada. Então seus olhos começaram a borbulhar de animação, e ela se virou para mim com nada menos do que expectativa completamente estampada em seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam quase coradas e eu podia ver que Alice estava mordendo o interior delas. Ela piscou, e então olhou profundamente dentro dos meus olhos. — E como é?

Eu encolhi meus ombros um pouco, na defensiva sobre a reposta que eu iria dar a ela.

— Divertido — murmurei. Ao menos quando o cara não te deixava na mão — literalmente falando.

O olhar de Alice caiu e o seu sorriso murchou um pouco.

— _Divertido?_ — ela repetiu, em som de muxoxo. Seu lábio inferior estava mais inclinado para baixo que o normal e seus olhos caíram para o seu chocolate quente. Quando eles voltaram a encontrar o meu olhar, estavam quase revoltados. — Cadê a parte da plenitude? Dos suspiros, das sensações inebriantes? Cadê a parte onde você sente que é a coisa mais importante do mundo e que finalmente encontrou o seu lugar porque está com a pessoa certa? Tudo isso se resumiu apenas a... _divertido_? — ela rugiu. — O que aconteceu com o romance?

Eu estava ficando um pouco assustada com a reação feroz dela. Mas, falando sério, parecia que ela havia decorado essas frases em um romance meia-boca e que estava as repetindo para mim agora. Quem dizia "plenitude" hoje em dia?

— Eu sinto muito, Alice... — comecei a dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

— Não. — Ela franziu o cenho — Deve ter algo errado. Fazer amor com alguém não pode ser _apenas_ divertido. Eu não esperei dezesseis anos por algo _divertido_ — bufou. E, no instante seguinte, algo brilhou em seu olhar como um esclarecimento. — Você o amava? — ela perguntou, e eu nunca a vi tão séria como agora.

Mais uma vez, tudo o que eu pude fazer se resumiu a um encolher de ombros antes de responder.

— Bem, não... — E, de novo, Alice me interrompeu.

— Então — ela disse — É por isso. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser diferente quando a pessoa certa chegar. _Vai_ ser diferente comigo e com Jasper — afirmou. E eu soube que, ao menos para ela, esse era um assunto encerrado.

Por sorte, alguém bateu na porta, quebrando o clima constrangedor que havia ficado.

Edward colocou a sua cabeça para dentro do quarto cautelosamente após as batidas. Ele olhou pelo quarto, até que seu olhar pousou em mim e em Alice. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele abaixou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de fixar o seu olhar em algum lugar atrás da gente e começar a falar.

— Alice, a nossa mãe pediu para você descer com Bella para tomar café da manhã — ele murmurou, e sumiu fechando a porta novamente.

Eu olhei para a caneca de chocolate quente na minha mão, e então encarei Alice com o cenho franzido.

— Eu achei que _esse_ era o nosso café da manhã — admiti. Eu detestava acordar cedo, então essa seria a primeira vez que eu não iria perder o café da manhã com os Cullen. Renée nunca havia me deixado dormir até tarde com os seus barulhos pela casa, então aproveitei a deixa quando descobri que Esme Cullen não se metia em horários de sono.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

— Você ainda não viu nada.

Bem, é claro que eu não havia visto. A mesa dos Cullen estava tão lotada de coisas que mal se podia ver a toalha branca. Mesmo tendo acabado de beber uma caneca inteira de chocolate quente, ainda tive a capacidade de salivar. Havia suco de laranja e maçã, água, mais chocolate quente, leite, café e chá. Isso era a parte de beber. Mesmo estando sem óculos, eu conseguia observar três tipos diferentes de torradas em cima da mesa. Quem precisava de _três_ tipos de torrada? Havia presunto, quatro tipos de queijo e alguns sabores de patês que eu nunca havia ouvido falar na minha vida. Fora os pães e as frutas. Os Cullen deviam levar a sério aquela história de "deve-se comer como um rei". Eu apenas esperava que eles ignorassem a continuação do ditado.*****

*** O ditado completo a que Bella se refere é: "Deve-se comer como um rei, almoçar como um príncipe e jantar como um mendigo."**

Assim que chegamos à cozinha, encontramos Esme, Carlisle e Edward sentados à mesa. Eles sorriram para gente assim que nos viram. Eu tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas ainda estava um pouco receosa na presença deles. Não era a mesma coisa que conversar com Alice. Edward manteve os seus olhos baixos o tempo todo, concentrado demais em passar geleia em uma torrada. Ergui uma sobrancelha quando o vi, mas não disse nada. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, entre ele e Alice.

O café da manhã foi exatamente como aqueles comerciais de manteiga que aparecia na televisão. Eu ri ao pensar nisso, em ver que existia mesmo gente daquele jeito e não era só uma invenção barata para vender para o povo americano. Eu permaneci em silêncio o café da manhã inteiro, enquanto Esme e Carlisle comentavam sobre coisas amenas.

Assim que Carlisle precisou sair para o trabalho, Esme pediu para eu e Alice ajudarmos a arrumar a mesa enquanto Edward fazia qualquer coisa que ele tinha que fazer. Eu nunca ajudei Renée a arrumar a mesa da nossa casa, mas eu fazia alguma ideia do que eu tinha que fazer. Colocar copos na pia, qual a dificuldade disso?

Alice estava enxugando a louça que Esme lavava quando ela começou a falar:

— Então, Bella, o que você acha de ir com Alice e comigo ao supermercado? Nós precisamos comprar frutas. — _Mais?_

— Hum — eu fiz. — Claro, _Esme._ — Ela havia me dito que toda mulher achava desnecessário o título de "senhora". Principalmente depois de passar dos trinta.

— Ótimo! — Esme sorriu, e por um momento eu achei que ela iria bater palmas como Alice. No entanto, ela manteve a compostura.

Assim que Esme subiu para o seu quarto pegar a sua bolsa, Alice chegou mais perto de mim e cochichou:

— Minha mãe adora ir ao supermercado. Ela se sente uma verdadeira integrante da série _Desperate Housewives_ nessas horas.

_Bem, ela se veste como uma_, pensei em adicionar. Mas eu apenas revirei os olhos para Alice.

— Não me diga — murmurei. E então eu me lembrei sobre o que se tratava a série. A saliva ficou por um momento mais difícil de engolir. — Sem a parte dos assassinatos, espero.

Alice riu, sem aguentar. Ela apoiou o seu quadril na pia da cozinha, ficando na mesma posição que eu estava.

— Sem a parte dos assassinatos — ela prometeu. — Nós, os Cullen, somos da paz, Bella. Não se preocupe.

Eu realmente torci para que ela estivesse certa. Para que eu não precisasse me preocupar.

Então outra coisa passou pela minha mente, e eu comecei a morder meu lábio, ansiosa para perguntar, mas sem saber se era uma grande ideia fazer isso. Enrolei uma mecha de meu cabelo em meus dedos e olhei para Alice, analisando a sua expressão. Será que eu devia? As palmas de minhas mãos coçaram, e a minha curiosidade venceu o meu bom-senso.

— Alice — eu comecei —, sobre aquele assunto que a gente estava falando no quarto... — Ela me olhou em dúvida, e eu achei melhor esclarecer antes que ela começasse com as suas suposições e não desse espaço para eu terminar com a minha pergunta. — Sobre sexo apenas depois do casamento — eu sussurrei, e a expressão de Alice imediatamente se alterou. Eu podia ver que ela estava imensamente concentrada em qualquer coisa que eu dizia. — O seu irmão, Edward, ele é...

Um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Alice.

— Sim, Bella, Edward é virgem. Tão virgem quanto eu.

— E você é totalmente virgem, certo? — perguntei apenas para confirmar.

— Completamente — ela afirmou.

Eu assenti, sentindo as minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. Eu realmente havia perguntado aquilo? Meu coração batia tão rápido que era como se eu tivesse corrido sete vezes em uma pista com obstáculos. Eu conseguia ouvir o som das batidas em meus ouvidos, e eu estava quase ofegante. Por que tinha que ser tão constrangedor? Além disso, desde quando eu fazia o papel de menina tímida e constrangida? Fiquei com medo que Alice quisesse saber o motivo da minha pergunta, porque eu não sabia o que responder a ela. _Curiosidade._ Até parece. Isso simplesmente não a satisfaria.

Mas Alice merece todo o crédito; ela não perguntou. Eu me senti aliviada.

Esme voltou e eu acabei lembrando que, apesar de ter tirado o meu pijama, ainda estava sem óculos, então subi até o andar de cima para pegá-los no meu quarto. Eu sabia exatamente onde eles estavam. No criado-mudo. Corri até lá e os ajeitei no meu rosto. Quando estava voltando pelo corredor, passei em frente da porta que eu sabia ser o quarto de Edward. Uma melodia suave saía pela fresta da porta, e eu espiei por ela, sem conseguir resistir.

Edward estava deitado no colchão de sua cama com a barriga para cima e as mãos em cima de suas costelas, com os olhos fechados. Seus lábios se movimentavam, mas som algum saía deles. Percebi, então, que ele estava cantarolando a letra da música que estava tocando no seu rádio. _Such is the way of the world; You can never know just where to put all your faith... __And how will it grow._ Eu observei encantada os lábios dele se moldarem as palavras da música. Eu era uma grande fã de Eddie Vedder, então rapidamente reconheci a letra de _Rise_. Saber que ele gostava daquele cantor me fez sorrir.

_Gonna rise up... Bringing back holes and dark memories. Gonna rise up... Turning mistakes into gold._ Eu me apoiei na porta por alguns segundos e continuei o observando. Eu sabia que ele tinha a minha idade. Dezessete. Alice era apenas um ano mais nova que ele. Mordi meu lábio, e senti vontade de me aproximar mais. _Such is the passage of time; Too fast to fold, and suddenly swallowed by signs. __Low and behold._ No entanto, quando me apoiei na porta, ela fez um rangido estranho. Eu disse um palavrão e saí correndo, torcendo ardentemente para não fazer algo como tropeçar nos cadarços dos meus tênis ou algo assim. Eu me senti idiota por correr, mas na hora foi a única alternativa que pensei.

Eu não sei se Edward conseguiu me ver. Tudo o que sei é que quando cheguei à garagem estava ofegante. Esme me analisou com seus olhos experientes, mas não disse nada. Alice também, graças a Deus, manteve a sua boca fechada. Eu entrei no carro e fechei a porta. Esme deu partida e pisou no acelerador.

Enquanto ela dirigia para o — _ainda_ — único supermercado de Forks que — surpresa! — continuava no mesmo lugar, eu fiquei observando as poucas lojas pelas quais passávamos. Nada parecia ter mudado aqui. Ainda não havia um _Subway_, uma _Starbucks_ ou um _McDonald's_, e o cinema mais próximo ainda ficava em Port Angeles, além de só haver dois restaurantes. A coisa mais emocionante que parecia ter acontecido em Forks durante esta década foi a morte do chefe de polícia. Eu não tinha certeza — Renée não me deixou vir —, mas eu podia apostar que metade de Forks deveria estar no enterro de meu pai. Ele morreu um pouco depois de sua mãe, a minha avó Marie. Pelo menos minha avó não teve que chorar a morte de seu filho. Sempre ouvi que perder um filho era a pior dor que uma mulher poderia enfrentar.

Resolvi mudar a direção de meus pensamentos, seguindo o meu acordo silencioso comigo mesma de não pensar sobre meu pai ou sobre os meus antigos tempos aqui em Forks — isso apenas iria piorar toda a situação. Eu observei Esme parar o carro no meio-fio do supermercado. Nós descemos do carro e entramos no local. Olhei em volta. Como eu sentia falta do Walmart. Tudo aqui estava exatamente igual. Pelo visto a única coisa que o Sr. Stanley havia mudado era a placa de boas-vindas. Segui Alice e Esme para a repartição de frutas do supermercado. Eu fui buscar algumas sacolas enquanto elas estavam escolhendo as frutas, e foi aí que eu os vi.

Jessica não havia mudado nada. Ela ainda continuava com o aplique no seu cabelo loiro, e ele batia em sua bunda. Ela ainda usava roupas coladas e coloridas demais, e ainda namorava Mike. Essa última parte eu deduzi sozinha, já que era com ele que ela estava grudada no canto do supermercado. Eu estremeci quando pensei ter visto um pouco de baba ter pulado da boca de Mike para a dela. _Eca._ Mike também estava igual. O seu cabelo continuava arrumado com a mesma tonelada de gel e ele ainda não havia conseguido criar coragem para meter o pé na bunda de Jess. Observei a mão dele escorregar pelas costas dela e deslizar na coxa, escorregando para de baixo da saia que Jessica usava. Que nojo. Alguém deveria colocar uma placa que anunciasse em letras maiúsculas "_LOCAL PÚBLICO_" aqui no corredor.

Eu estava prestes a ir embora e dizer a Esme que não havia conseguido encontrar as sacolas quando eles viraram e ficaram de lado. Algo ali me chamou a atenção. A barriga de Jessica estava mais protuberante do que eu me lembrava, mas não era como se ela tivesse engordado. Eu arfei, sem conseguir me segurar. _Jessica estava grávida. _Mike parou de beijar Jessica, procurando de onde tinha vindo o barulho, e olhou para o lado, para mim, e então seu olhar caiu sobre a barriga à mostra e com um piercing no umbigo de Jess. Terror inundou os olhos de Mike, e ele tentou tampar o corpo de Jessica com o seu, mas eu já havia feito a ligação. Jessica estava grávida _de Mike_.

Eu olhei para os lados, tentando encontrar a saída mais rápida dali.

Foi tarde demais quando ouvi o meu nome.

— Bella? — Jessica me chamou — É você mesmo? O que eu estou falando, é claro que é você! Você se lembra de mim?

_Como esquecer?_ Eu me virei vagarosamente para ela.

— Oi, Jess — murmurei sem sorrir. Meus olhos recaíram sobre a sua barriga — Você parece bem... — _Grávida_, completei em minha cabeça. Ela finalmente havia arrumado um jeito de garantir que Mike ficaria com ela.

— Eu e Mike estamos juntos — ela me afirmou abruptamente, com seus olhos azuis ferozes. Um pouco de seu cabelo loiro caiu sobre seus olhos, mas ela não se incomodou em afastá-los, ocupada demais em me analisar.

— Eu... eu vi — titubeei, sem saber o que lhe dizer. Mike parecia querer se enfiar dentro de uma sacola ou fugir. Eu podia ver que ele estava a ponto de deixar Jessica para trás e sair correndo. Pobre da Sra. Newton. Ela não merecia um filho covarde. — Parabéns? — eu perguntei.

Jessica fingiu não perceber o tom de dúvida.

— Obrigada. Nós estamos apenas esperando o final do mês para anunciar oficialmente o nosso casamento. Não podemos esperar muito agora. — A mão que não estava fechada em torno do punho de Mike acariciou a sua barriga. Eu me perguntei se ela não deveria ter tirado o piercing do umbigo por estar grávida. Será que aquilo não fazia mal para o bebê? Suas unhas rosa brilhavam conforme ela acariciava a sua barriga quase imperceptível e a luz batia nelas, refletindo contra o esmalte.

Procurei algo para quebrar o silêncio.

— Vocês já escolheram um nome?

Jessica deu um sorriso, mas não era aquele sorriso caloroso com que toda mãe parecia vir. Era algo mais para o malicioso. Eu quase estremeci.

— Possivelmente será Mike Junior, assim poderemos chamar o bebê de MJ.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que o bebê poderia ser uma menina também quando Alice apareceu. Seus olhos passaram por mim e foram em direção a Jessica e Mike. Ela pareceu entender tudo, e eu me perguntei como isso era possível.

— Oi, Jessica. Oi, Mike — ela os cumprimentou. — Como vai o bebê?

— MJ vai muito bem — Jessica murmurou, acariciando a sua barriga daquele jeito bizarro novamente. Seus olhos recaíram sobre mim e Alice, suspeitos. — Vocês se conhecem?

Eu olhei para Alice, e esperei que ela entendesse a mensagem. _Por favor, não conte a eles sobre o programa._

— Bella está passando um tempo lá em casa — ela murmurou com os olhos abaixados.

Eu podia ver que ela não gostava de mentir, mas o havia feito por mim. Prometi que pensaria em um jeito de agradecê-la por isso. Alice estava sendo realmente gentil comigo desde que eu chegara. Se Jessica descobrisse que eu estava participando de um programa chamado _Adolescentes Rebeldes_ logo Forks inteira também saberia e eu nunca mais conseguiria andar pela rua sem ouvir cochichos por aqui. Eu não queria isso.

— Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam — Jessica ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras, mantendo um olhar cínico em seus olhos.

— Eu também não sabia que você conhecia Bella — Alice retrucou. Ela andou até Jessica e Mike e pegou as sacolas que estavam atrás deles. — Vamos, Bella — ela disse enquanto começava a andar. — A minha mãe precisa disso.

— Meninas! — Nós nos viramos quando Mike se pronunciou pela primeira vez — Nós iremos acampar na floresta nesse final de semana. Vai haver música. Vocês estão convidadas para ir. Bastante gente de Forks High School estará lá, Alice — ele adicionou como se isso pudesse ser o suficiente para nos convencer a ir. Ele encolheu os ombros, sem parecer perceber o olhar que Jessica direcionava a ele. Ela parecia estar a ponto de cuspir fogo. — Vai ser divertido — ele disse.

Alice agarrou o meu braço.

— Obrigada pelo convite, Mike, nós vamos pensar. — Ela se virou e me arrastou junto consigo até para onde estava a sua mãe. Esme parecia tão entretida analisando as frutas que nem parecia ter dado conta de nossa ausência. Ela pegou as sacolas da mão de Alice e começou a enchê-las. — Nós acabamos de nos encontrar com Mike e Jessica — Alice disse a sua mãe. — Eles nos convidaram para acampar na floresta — ela murmurou. Esme franziu o cenho enquanto continuava analisando as frutas.

— E vocês aceitaram?

Alice estava prestes a responder quando eu tomei a sua frente.

— Claro — eu disse. Ela e Esme olharam fixamente para mim, e eu encolhi meus ombros na defensiva. — Pode ser divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Eu adoro essa Alice. Sério! Essa história foge tanto dos padrões, que tem a Alice Cullen mais encantadora (!) que eu já li. E o Edward também. Acho que vocês entenderam perfeitamente a minha vontade de mordê-lo agora, mas ele é somente meu e da Bel (tô tomando posse de tudo, lol). Essa Bella é a rebelde mais adorável que eu já vi também, haha. Como sempre, deixem comentários, porque esses Cullens merecem milhares de reviews, ok? Ok!**

**Até, sheep.**

**N/A: Vocês já sabem; 21 reviews e outtake no ponto de vista do Edward. Além disso, me deixe saber a sua opinião sobre o capítulo. Estou aberta a críticas _sim_. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Como sempre, reviews são <strong>_**extremamente**_** bem-vindas.****


	4. Outtake I: A Garota que usa Blusa de

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete: **_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também.  
>Esse é o meu: https :  / twitter . com / # ! / _bocejando  
>E esse é o da minha beta (a qual tenho muita sorte de ter), a S: https :  / twitter . com / # ! / miduup

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Depois de vocês lerem os próximos capítulos, a Esme vai parecer um pouco mais doce nesse Outtake do que neles, mas lembrem-se que Bella e Edward tem jeitos **_**diferentes**_** de enxergar uma **_**mesma **_**situação.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake I,<br>**_**A Garota que usa Blusa de Mulheres Seminuas**_**.**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Eu não estava exatamente triste com o fato de que uma estranha iria morar em minha casa por quinze dias, mas também não estava saltando como Alice por aí. Eu apenas esperava que essa garota não mexesse na minha coleção de revistas em quadrinhos de X-Men. Minha mãe disse para que eu fosse mais paciente, já que o dinheiro que iríamos receber por isso iria todo para o hospital de Forks, que, segundo o meu pai, estava precisando de manutenção em algumas coisas e de atualização nas máquinas e nos equipamentos cirúrgicos. Eu não entendi porque não podíamos doar o dinheiro. Era tão simples. Mas Alice disse que nós tínhamos que fazer isso, que nós tínhamos que participar do programa — era o destino. Eu nunca entendi muito de destino, então simplesmente deixei para lá. Minha irmã também era muito estranha para o meu gosto, sempre tendo essas coisas que ela gostava chamar de pressentimento.

— Você acha que ela está nos esperando há muito tempo, Carlisle? — Esme perguntou preocupada enquanto olhava pela janela do carro em movimento, vendo a chuva cair como sempre acontecia em Forks. Eu estava quase com pena da garota pelo buraco onde ela estava se enfiando.

Meu pai encolheu os ombros mantendo o seu olhar ao longo da estrada.

— Eu não sei, Esme. Espero que não. Seria muito ruim se ela ficasse doente ao chegar aqui.

Minha mãe assentiu com um pouco de angústia em seus olhos.

— Eu acho que ela está bem, mãe. — Eu toquei o ombro de Esme e sorri para ela, esperando tranquilizá-la. Ela virou o seu rosto em minha direção e eu observei seus olhos se encherem de carinho ao me olhar. — Não se preocupe — pedi.

— Além disso — Alice continuou como se ela tivesse sido chamada na conversa —, caso ela _esteja_ doente, temos o melhor médico da cidade em casa. Bella não poderia ser mais sortuda! — Ela bateu palmas.

— Bella? — perguntei, olhando para a minha irmã. _Esse_ era o nome da garota que estava indo para minha casa? Soava quase doce para uma adolescente rebelde.

— Sim, bocó. Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, a garota que vai morar conosco durante quinze dias, esqueceu? — Ela revirou os seus olhos verdes para mim e bufou. Eu podia ver claramente que ela estava me chamando de "idiota" com esse gesto, mas resolvi deixar para lá novamente. — Sinceramente, Edward, onde você esteve enquanto eu e a mamãe planejávamos tudo e mobilhávamos um quarto lindo para ela? — Seus olhos se fecharam em fendas e ela cruzou os braços na frente do seu corpo.

— Eu não sei. No _meu_ quarto, talvez? — retruquei.

Alice bufou novamente.

— Como se você saísse de lá alguma hora.

— _Crianças_ — meu pai usou o seu tom reprovativo de aviso. — Por favor, não briguem. Será desconfortável para Bella os ver assim. — Eu quase pude ouvi-lo suspirar.

— Mas Bella não é uma... _rebelde_? — Eu franzi o cenho. — Vocês não vão ter que colocá-la na linha? Eu não acho que ela irá se surpreender com uma briguinha de irmãos.

— Nós estamos sendo otimistas — minha mãe murmurou. — Estamos esperando que Bella, ao ver como nós agimos, não sinta necessidade de ser agressiva ou de desacatar as nossas regras. Ah, ali está ela! — Esme bateu palmas. Meu pai diminuiu a velocidade do carro até estacionar. A garota, ou melhor, _Bella_ estava parada em pé com uma bolsa desgastada pendurada no ombro e outra de rodinhas no chão. Ela usava um casaco grande e preto por cima de suas roupas e eu não conseguia ver o seu short. Imaginei que ela usasse um, ao menos. Ela estava com um boné preto que cobria o seu rosto, mas consegui ver que ela usava óculos de grau. Ela olhou para mim através de suas lentes grossas enquanto o meu pai, já fora do carro e ao seu lado, a ajudava com a bagagem. Encontrei dois olhos castanhos profundos e prendi um suspiro ao me surpreender com a profundidade deles.

Ela não tinha piercing em nenhum lugar visível até agora, como imaginei que ela teria. E eu também não tinha encontrado nenhuma tatuagem maluca de coisas medonhas como... _palhaços_. Senti um arrepio só de pensar. Seus lábios eram avermelhados e cheios. Seu rosto tinha o formato de coração, como o da minha mãe. Ela abraçou a si mesma e desviou os olhos de mim enquanto o meu pai a ajudava a entrar no carro.

Ela entrou silenciosamente, se sentando ao lado de Alice. Não cumprimentou ninguém e nem disse uma palavra. Imaginei se ela era tímida ou mal-educada. Ela estava um pouco molhada, e eu vi o olhar de Esme cair sobre ela rapidamente, levemente embaçado de preocupação.

— Olá, Bella, é um prazer finalmente conhecer você — disse minha mãe, estendendo a sua mão. Bella a apertou e sorriu. — Eu sou Esme. — A mão de Bella era tão pequena que quase foi envolvida pela da minha mãe. Ela tinha as unhas curtas e pintadas com um esmalte azul que já estava descascando inteirinho.

Assim que ela largou a mão de Esme, Alice a puxou para si.

— Oi, Bella, eu sou a Alice — disse minha irmã, tomando a minha frente. — E esse é o Edward. Nós vamos ser os seus irmãos temporários — ela praticamente gritou de tanta animação. Bella sorriu timidamente para nós dois e se encolheu mais em seu lugar. Ouvi meu pai fechando o porta-malas do carro e ele correu em seguida para o seu lugar no banco de motorista, fechando a porta. Ele estava um pouco molhado, mas não dei muita atenção a isso.

— Todos prontos para irmos para a casa? — Carlisle sorriu para nós.

— Claro, querido — minha mãe lhe respondeu.

Meu pai dirigiu cuidadosamente pela cidade. Ninguém falou no caminho, e eu me senti desconfortável com o silêncio. Nem Alice abriu a boca. Eu não era muito de falar, mas estava acostumado com minha irmã tagarelando sobre qualquer coisa. Desde algo que ela viu de interessante em uma de suas revistas de moda, a chuva que caía quase todos os dias em Forks até álgebra. Quando meu pai passou perto da casa do antigo chefe de polícia, ouvi Alice ofegando. Meus olhos logo correram para ela e eu a vi encolhendo os ombros enquanto pegava a mão de Bella e sussurrava baixinho:

— Eu sinto muito, Bella.

Bella pareceu estar em choque por alguns instantes. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um pequeno O. Durou apenas alguns segundos, porque logo ela já estava tirando rapidamente a sua mão da mão de Alice e as colocando nos bolsos fundos de seu casaco. Alice não pareceu ficar ofendida ou magoada com o gesto. Mas ela ficou em silêncio o resto do caminho. Eu me perguntava o que aconteceu. Meus pais olharam-se entre si, mas não disseram coisa alguma. Ao chegarmos em casa, eu ajudei meu pai com as bagagens de Bella enquanto as meninas subiram com ela para dentro.

— Ela é bonita, não? — meu pai comentou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

— Claro — eu murmurei, fingindo desinteresse.

Carlisle pegou a minha mentira e riu, enquanto batia em meu ombro. Ele sabia que eu gostava de garotas como Bella. Morenas, pequenas e um pouco fora do cabo. Ele dizia que esse era o tipo de mulher que eu merecia — assim ela contrabalancearia com a minha timidez estranha. É claro que eu estou adicionando o "estranha" por conta própria. Carlisle nunca diria isso.

Quando nós chegamos na sala, Esme já estava dando as instruções a Bella. Eu imaginei se isso deveria estar caindo como uma bomba sobre ela, e prometi a eu mesmo tentar ser gentil quando estivesse perto dela. Bella parecia estar cada vez mais encolhida no sofá, e sua voz soava apenas como um eco na maioria das vezes.

— Punições? — ela sussurrou, piscando seus grandes olhos nublados. Seus lábios estavam sendo mordidos, mas eu não sabia se ela fazia isso conscientemente.

— É — foi a vez de meu pai responder. — Mas, como Esme disse, isso é apenas por precaução. Nós não esperamos que isso seja necessário em momento algum.

Bella assentiu.

— Eu já posso levar Bella para o seu quarto? — Ali perguntou, com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, contrariando toda a atmosfera da sala. Eu senti vontade de rolar os olhos para ela.

— Claro, Alice. — Esme deu um de seus sorrisos doces. — Eu espero que você goste do seu quarto, Bella.

Bella deu um sorriso forçado para a minha mãe e enroscou as mãos em suas malas, seguindo Alice para o andar de cima. Eu esperei até que elas estivessem fora de vista e que Esme estivesse na cozinha para virar para o meu pai.

— Será que ela está bem? — eu cochichei para ele. — Ela me parece um pouco assustada e desnorteada. — Eu achava que ela havia fumado maconha antes de vir para cá, mas não queria dizer isso tão diretamente ao meu pai. Ele podia dizer que eu estava tomando conclusões precipitadamente.

— É tudo novo para ela, Edward. Ela acabou de nos conhecer e está em uma casa que nunca viu e em uma cidade estranha. Você não se sentiria assustado? — Os olhos do meu pai se viraram para mim.

— Eu só esperava uma reação diferente dela — admiti. — Com essa história de ser rebelde e tal...

— Bem, como a sua mãe disse, talvez nós tenhamos sorte. Vamos ser otimistas.

Eu assenti e o vi caminhar até a cozinha, atrás de minha mãe. Subi as escadas e vi Alice no corredor com algumas toalhas na mão. Franzi o cenho e olhei para a porta do quarto onde Bella estava, que se encontrava fechada.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse no quarto com Bella — disse a ela.

— Ela quis ficar sozinha — Ali murmurou. — Você pode levar essas toalhas limpas para Bella, Edward? — Prevendo que eu ia negar, Alice piscou e continuou com o seu discurso. — Por favor? Eu vou ajudar a mamãe na cozinha com o jantar. — A parte de ajudar a minha mãe com o jantar me convenceu. Eu detestava picar nabos ou acelga. Ugh.

— Okay, Ali, passe as toalhas para cá — disse antes que ela ou eu mudasse de ideia.

Alice sorriu como uma criança feliz para mim e entregou as toalhas. Eu andei até o quarto de Bella e bati suavemente na porta. Ela não respondeu e eu tentei novamente.

— Já vou, cacete! — rosnou. A porta foi aberta e ela viu o meu rosto. — Oh — ela fez. — Me desculpe, Edward. Eu fui grossa, e... — Ela olhou para os seus pés, aparentemente envergonhada. Para os seus pés _nus_. Eu sei que era considerado um adolescente cheio de hormônios, mas aquela leve exposição da sua pele não deveria causar no meu corpo algo mais do que um arrepio, como estava acontecendo. Será que eu era um daqueles caras que tem fetiches por coisas estranhas? _Pés?_, eu me perguntei por um breve momento. Balancei a minha cabeça, deixando isso de lado. Eu ainda precisava entregar as toalhas. Voltei a olhar nos olhos de Bella. — Você poderia não mencionar aos seus pais o meu pequeno deslize? — ela disse e mordeu o seu lábio inferior. Minha respiração se tornou mais grossa.

Franzi o cenho. Deslize? Ah, _cacete_ era um palavrão. Não teria problema eu omitir isso de minha mãe, não é? Não seria uma mentira, de qualquer forma. Os olhos castanhos suplicavam uma segunda chance para mim.

— Claro. Sem problemas. Hum — eu murmurei desajeitadamente —, Alice pediu para eu entregar as toalhas de banho para você.

— Você pode colocá-las na cama para mim, por favor? — ela sussurrou docemente.

Eu entrei no quarto e as deixei em cima da cama, como Bella havia pedido. O edredom que cobria o colchão era rosa e tinha algumas flores — margaridas, eu sabia dizer por serem as preferidas de Alice — desenhadas. Achei aquilo imediatamente feminino demais para Bella. Deveria enjoar ficar em um quarto como aquele, onde as cortinas também eram rosa e só o que se salvava era o tapete, mas o que eu entendia de meninas? Ao olhar para Bella, senti as minhas bochechas pegando fogo — e eu não corava desde os meus treze anos. Bella estava usando uma blusa de uma garota seminua. Ela estava de costas e tinha um olhar que tinha a intenção de ser sedutor, com os olhos abertos apenas em pequenas frestas. A garota usava uma calcinha pequena vermelha e me encarava por cima de seu ombro. A única coisa bonita nela era o seu longo cabelo mogno, como o de Bella, que caía por suas costas. Eu procurei desviar meus olhos dela e encarei o rosto de Bella. Os belos olhos castanhos estavam me analisando através das lentes de grau. Ela estava sem boné e agora eu podia ver que o cabelo dela estava preso em uma trança malfeita. Meus dedos coçaram para tocá-la — e eu não sabia se me referia a Bella ou a sua trança nessa frase.

Mas então eu me lembrei do que ela vestia, o mesmo tipo de roupa que Tyler e Mike se sentiriam orgulhosos de usar e exibir por aí. Perguntei-me como ela ficava à vontade usando uma blusa que degradava a si mesma — uma mulher. Senti-me um pouco decepcionado.

— O jantar já deve estar pronto quando você sair do banho — disse. — De qualquer forma, eu acho que Alice vem te avisar. — Comecei a sair do quarto quando terminei de falar. Ela alcançou o meu braço e eu me virei vagarosamente ao ouvi-la chamar o meu nome. Foi desesperadora a sensação de seus dedos quentes em meus braços, enviando faíscas pelas minhas terminações nervosas.

— Obrigada — ela disse. Eu continuei a encarando. Seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais doces. — Você sabe, por não me delatar sobre _aquilo_.

Meu coração pulou em meu peito, mas ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, eu apenas assenti e saí do quarto de vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Tão amor esse Edward! E a coisa mais fofa nele é o fato dele reparar em pequenos detalhes. O que mais eu preciso? Só que ele fosse um pouquinho mais velho. Mas isso é facilmente superado, haha. Eu amei ler e betar esse outtake, então vocês **_**precisam **_**ser boazinhas e comentar, porque overdose de Edward é a melhor!**

**Até, sheep.**

**N/A: Vocês chegaram a 21 reviews e aqui estou eu, cumprindo com o combinado. Sei que está pequeno, mas isso é um outtake e não um capítulo. Enfim. Espero que mesmo assim vocês tenham conseguido conhecer um pouco mais da personalidade do Edward. Me digam o que acham. Por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Como sempre, comentários são<em> extremamente<em> bem-vindos.**


	5. IV: Festa na Floresta

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: _https : / / twitter . com / # ! / belrfit_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Considerando que isso é uma shortfic, as coisas vão acontecer mais rapidamente a partir de agora. Então eu me pergunto... _Será que vocês estão prontas para o que eu vou lhes dar nesse capítulo?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV,<br>**_**Festa na Floresta**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

No fim, Esme deixou que nós fossemos até a floresta com o pessoal de Forks High School com a condição de que não dormíssemos lá. Demorou um pouco até que Alice tentasse convencê-la — a meu pedido. Eu não sei o que deu em mim na hora para dizer que tínhamos aceitado o convite de Mike. Eu possivelmente estava sobre muita pressão e queria ter ao menos algumas horas sem sentir que estava sendo observada por Esme e Carlisle a cada passo que eu dava. Não que eu me sentisse pressionada na casa dos Cullen, eu apenas estava me sentindo vigiada. Era como se Esme, mesmo me tratando gentilmente, estivesse apenas esperando um deslize meu.

Isso era no mínimo... frustrante.

Como aquelas pessoas que te julgam pela maneira como você se veste ou pelo carro que você tem. Mas no fim, eu não podia esperar algo diferente. Só o fato de eu tê-la conhecido graças a um programa chamado _Adolescentes Rebeldes_ já era ridículo e ruim o suficiente.

Depois de ter passado pelo susto, Alice começou a ficar animada com a Festa na Floresta, como nós gentilmente denominamos o evento interativo que ocorreria em Forks. Ela estava com grandes expectativas quanto a isso, realmente acreditando que não seria uma droga. Eu não estava exatamente eufórica ou confiante. Já havia presenciado uma festa organizada por Jessica e Lauren: um baile de Forks High School com o tema "Além do Arco-íris". (Tema horrível, por sinal.) No final, os pôneis que elas alugaram de um circo que estava passando em Port Angeles acabaram comendo toda a decoração da festa, e os garotos haviam enfiado as purpurinas que estavam enfeitando as mesas na boca para cuspirem um no outro. Jessica e Lauren enlouqueceram, e terminaram a festa chorando no banheiro. Eu havia presenciado esse baile por estar na casa do meu pai no mesmo dia em que ele ocorreu, além de ter sido convidada para ir nele com Tyler. Tudo o que eu me lembrava se restringia a esses fatos e a beber muito a ponto de levar uma bronca dura do meu pai. Eu tinha 15 anos. No outro dia eu havia acordado com tanta purpurina grudada em mim que quase fiquei cega ao me olhar no espelho.

— O que você acha desse, Bella? — Alice perguntou, rodopiando com um vestido florido na minha frente. Ele ia até seus pés e tinha mangas três-quartos. As margaridas estampadas nele pareciam salpicos de sal, e ele fazia com que Alice parecesse uma bailarina. O tecido era de malha e eu não sabia por que ela havia comprado algo assim morando em _Forks_. Quando ela pretendia usar isso? Em um dos únicos três dias que faziam sol no ano?

— Não serve — eu resmunguei, checando o meu celular cheio de mensagens de Rosalie. Fazia quatro dias que eu estava na casa dos Cullen. E, pelo meu comportamento até então exemplar (Edward não havia mesmo contado para seus pais sobre o meu deslize), ganhei acesso ao notebook que estava no meu quarto e ao meu celular, que Esme pediu no café da manhã do dia seguinte que eu cheguei.

**Você se esqueceu de me ligar? — Rose.**

**Você tem uma memória de ervilha mesmo, Bella. Me ligue. — Rose.**

**Cadê você? — Rose.**

**Eu estou ficando preocupada. É sério. — Rose.**

Essas eram uma das primeiras. E havia as últimas:

**Aqueles filhos da puta confiscaram o seu celular, não é? Inferno de programa. — Rose.**

**Se tiver acontecido algo com você eu juro que arranco cada fio de cabelo da mocreia da sua mãe. — Rose.**

Eu desviei meus olhos para ver o sorriso de Alice desmanchando enquanto seus ombros caíam e ela soltava um muxoxo.

— Por que, Bella? — ela perguntou me olhando, passando suas duas mãos pelo pano do vestido, parecendo incrivelmente decepcionada com a minha resposta. — Ele é bonito. E de mangas. — Deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, apontando para o seu braço coberto pelo tecido do vestido. Então, quando viu que eu me mostrava inflexível, olhou-me com o cenho franzido e colocou as duas mãos na cintura enquanto me encarava com uma de suas sobrancelhas negras erguidas. — Certo. O que há de errado com ele então?

Eu fechei o meu celular e o joguei em cima do criado-mudo, sentando na cama em posição de índio para passar meus _conhecimentos_ a ela.

— Para começar — disse — é um _vestido_. Não se usa vestidos para festas onde os garotos vão para ficarem bêbados. Jamais. — Eu usei o meu tom sério, e vi como Alice arregalou os olhos e assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça. Bom. — Ele pode ter manga, mas é de malha, Alice, e você morreria de frio no primeiro vento que batesse. As árvores fazem com que a temperatura fique mais amena, e, como vamos a uma festa na _floresta_, bem... Você entendeu. Além disso — adicionei, não satisfeita o bastante com o meu pequeno discurso —, que sapatos você usaria com isso?

Alice franziu o cenho, como se achasse essa pergunta absurda. Ela provavelmente achava mesmo.

— Sapatilhas, ora. — Até a sua voz parecia estar rolando os olhos para mim.

— Exatamente — eu falei. — No lugar aonde nós vamos tem barro. Qualquer sapato que não seja um tênis ou uma daquelas botas sem salto que as pessoas usam te colocaria em uma furada.

Dando-se por vencida, Alice suspirou.

— Certo. Eu vou pegar as roupas de caminhoneiro que tenho escondidas no fundo do meu armário — ela resmungou. Eu sorri. A garota sabia ser irônica. Ela começou a andar em direção a porta do meu quarto, e, antes que ela saísse, eu adicionei:

— Nada Jimmy Choo ou Prada, Alice! — eu gritei, pois a porta já estava fechada.

— Eu pensei que você tinha percebido que eu havia pegado o espírito da coisa quando disse roupas de _caminhoneiro_, Bella! — ela gritou de volta, soando como um gatinho raivoso. Eu podia até ver os seus cabelos ficando em pé pela força de seu grito. — Como se algum caminhoneiro soubesse o que é um Jimmy Choo! — ela rosnou.

Mais uma vez, eu apenas ri.

Andei até as minhas malas — que eu havia feito questão de não desfazer — e peguei as calças jeans mais velhas que encontrei, junto com uma blusa felpuda azul-claro de mangas compridas e uma outra blusa de manga curta que imitava um uniforme de um time de baseball, mas que, atrás, ao invés do nome de um jogador, estava escrito _Eu vivo feliz em Forks_. Ela havia sido o último presente que Charlie me dera, no meu aniversário de 16 anos, dias antes de ele falecer. Achei irônico o fato de Renée ter escolhido justo essa blusa no meio de tantas que eu tinha para colocar na minha mala. Deixando isso de lado, peguei os meus All Stars velhos e uma meia cinza. Apenas por precaução, separei o mesmo moletom preto que eu havia vestido na primeira vez que vi os Cullen. Nunca se podia prever o quão frio Forks ficaria.

Eu deixei tudo separado em cima da cama, para eu vestir depois de tomar banho. Eu estava me preparando para fazer isso quando Alice bateu na porta do meu quarto. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que nunca, suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela estava sorrindo.

— Jasper chegou — ela me disse. — Vem, Bella, venha conhecer o meu namorado. — Ela me agarrou pela mão e foi me puxando pelo corredor.

A porta do quarto de Edward estava aberta, e, quando ele me viu sendo arrastada pela sua irmã, uma expressão compreensiva se instalou em seu rosto.

— Jasper está chegando — ele disse.

Perguntei-me o que tinha denunciado isso a ele; o fato de Alice estar me puxando pela mão escada a baixo ou o fato dela estar murmurando coisas incompreensíveis sobre Jasper. Como se ambas as coisas não deixasse a situação óbvia o suficiente. Edward nos seguiu enquanto Alice me arrastava para a sala. Eu deixei de resistir e comecei a segui-la.

Depois de Edward quase ter me pego observando-o naquele dia, uma camaradagem estranha e inexplicável se instalou sobre nós. Eu meio que gostava disso.

Ele sorriu para mim quando Alice soltou minha mão e foi correndo abrir a porta. A campainha nem tinha tocado quando ela a abriu e um loiro apareceu do outro lado. Alice pulou sobre ele, jogando os seus braços pequenos em volta de seu pescoço e praticamente o esmagando. Eu ri de sua empolgação. Jasper não era nada como eu imaginava. Por ser filho de um reverendo, eu esperava que ele se vestisse de uma forma mais... contida. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Jasper tinha os cabelos cacheados na altura do maxilar e usava jeans pretos com botas de militar. Sua blusa tinha o símbolo da banda _Metallica _e ele usava uma munhequeira preta de couro no pulso esquerdo. Eu gostei dele assim que o vi.

— Jazz! — Alice gritou, se apertando mais a ele, que envolveu os braços nas costas dela.

— Alice — Jasper sussurrou suavemente, tocando o cabelo de cogumelo louco dela. Ele a beijou na testa, no nariz e em seguida nos lábios. Eu observei como os dois sorriam com isso. Eu fiquei constrangida por estar observando-os tão descaradamente assim, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos para outro lugar. Eu sabia que Edward estava me encarando, mas tentei ignorá-lo. Jasper levantou os seus olhos, me olhando sem ao menos soar envergonhado por ser observado por mim na sua demonstração de carinho com Alice. Ele abriu um sorriso suave enquanto me observava. — E você deve ser a Bella — ele comentou. — Alice estava tão animada sobre você.

Eu sorri.

— Alice fica animada por tudo — disse, fazendo com que ele e Edward rissem. Alice parecia muito absorvida pela presença de Jasper para sequer prestar atenção na conversa. Era uma faceta dela que eu nunca tinha visto antes: calma e calada.

— Meninos! — Nós ouvimos a voz de Esme da cozinha. — Venham comer que o lanche está pronto. Você também, Jasper.

Eu me perguntei se o alvoroço de Alice na escada pôde ser ouvido da cozinha.

OOO

Jasper era, basicamente, um dos caras mais legais que eu já conheci. Ele era um ano mais velho que eu e dois anos mais velhos que Alice. Ele tinha dezoito. Conforme fomos conversando, eu percebi que Esme só havia permitido o namoro dele com Alice por ele ser filho de um reverendo. Ela não parecia aprovar o jeito que ele se vestia ou coisas assim. Alice ficou um pouco magoada quando Jasper teve que ir embora de volta para Seattle, onde ele fazia faculdade. Ele deu instruções claras para eu cuidar de Alice na festa com os alunos do FHS. No fundo, eu sabia que ele estava quase se corroendo por não poder ir também. Ele cursava faculdade de antropologia em Chicago, e conseguiu a transferência para Seattle assim que conheceu Alice. Os Cullen nem sempre moraram em Forks, assim como os Whitlock. Por esse motivo eu não havia os conhecido antes. O que era uma pena. Depois que Jasper saiu, Esme pareceu um pouco mais aliviada, como se o fato dele estar no mesmo cômodo que Alice pudesse causar uma gravidez indesejada. Eu não estava criando uma boa imagem de Esme, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela só era a mamãe urso querendo proteger as suas crias do mal do mundo. Nesse caso, _eu_ era quem representava o mal do mundo.

Por esse motivo ela havia mandado Edward para a Festa na Floresta junto comigo e com Alice.

Talvez, por ser menino, Esme achasse que Edward tinha mais chances contra mim do que Alice. Como se, por um acaso, eles corressem o risco de eu resolver que no meio do caminho iria espancá-los, corrompê-los ou algo do tipo. É claro.

Eu estava um pouco irritada por Edward ser colocado no meio do nosso programa.

Por mais que eu tivesse ganhado aquela camaradagem com ele, eu nunca ficava tão à vontade ao seu lado como eu ficava ao lado de Alice. Eu sentia como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse mudar de ideia e ver que eu não era uma boa companhia. Eu não me sentia segura a ponto de cometer os meus _deslizes_ perto dele. Por isso, quando estávamos somente eu e Alice de novo no meu quarto, eu perguntei a ela:

— Edward tem que ir mesmo, Ali?

Alice bufou enquanto colocava a senha no notebook para eu poder entrar.

— A minha mãe que mandou, Bella. E nós nunca contestamos uma decisão dela.

Bem, eu podia ver isso. Argh.

— Hum. Certo. Agora dá licença — eu pedi, me sentando na metade da cadeira que ela deixou. Virei-me de frente para a escrivaninha onde estava o notebook no meu quarto e acessei a minha conta no Skype. Eu sabia que Rosalie estava online porque havia mandado uma mensagem para ela. Eu cliquei nela ali e a janela de Rose já abriu com a webcam ligada. Ela parecia um pouco irritada, e eu torci que fosse só a câmera distorcendo a sua imagem. Eu tentei uma abordagem calma com ela.

— Oi, Rosie. — Dei um sorriso amarelo.

— Isabella Swan! Você sabe como eu fiquei preocupada? Você estava em uma cidade desconhecida com pessoas desconhecidas e nem sequer respondeu as minhas mensagens! O que você acha que eu deveria pensar? Você sabe que em nenhum momento eu quis ser controladora como a sua mãe, mas, porra, eu sou sua amiga, e me preocupo com você, por isso... — Eu vi que, se não a interrompesse, Rosalie iria continuar com o seu monólogo. Eu olhei para o lado e vi que Alice já havia até se encolhido um pouco contra a cadeira, assustada. Eu prendi um sorriso e atropelei a fala de Rose.

— Hei, Rose! — Eu chamei a sua atenção. Ela olhou para mim, e eu vi uma oportunidade de introduzir Alice à conversa. — Essa é Alice, e ela é filha dos meus pais temporários, o que faz dela a minha... — eu franzi o cenho — irmã temporária? — A minha fala teve som de pergunta, e Alice sorriu um pouquinho, menos assustada que antes. — Enfim. E eu não estou em uma cidade estranha com pessoas estranhas. Eu estou em Forks! — Tentei parecer animada, mas Rosie apenas comprimiu os lábios ao ver a minha expressão. Ela me encarou com seus olhos cerrados em uma dura linha.

— Sua mãe fez isso de propósito, não foi? — ela praticamente rosnou.

Eu encolhi meus ombros.

— Eu não tenho certeza se ela podia escolher o lugar para onde estavam me enviando. Às vezes foi apenas coincidência... — repeti o que eu estava tentando me convencer desde que comecei a pensar mais sobre o assunto.

Rosalie fez uma careta.

— Você sabe que, se ela pudesse escolher, Forks seria o lugar para o qual ela te mandaria, Bella — ela disse. E, mesmo não querendo acreditar, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Alice estaca em silêncio do meu lado, e pela primeira vez ela não resolveu se intrometer. Rosie deve ter percebido o meu estado de espírito, pois resolveu mudar de assunto rapidamente. — Mas então, Forks mudou muito? — Ela abriu um sorriso. — Porque Phoenix está uma droga sem você, sua porra-louca. Por favor, me diga que tem meninos bonitos aí, Bells. — Sua voz foi quase um muxoxo.

— Claro que tem. — Eu usei o tom mais irônico que eu tinha, e Alice rolou os olhos para mim.

— Como se você não estivesse interessada no meu irmão — ela resmungou baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para Rosalie ouvir.

— Isabella Marie Swan! — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Você está gostando do filho de seus captores! — ela me acusou.

— Eu não estou gostando dele, _Rosalie Lillian Hale_ — eu enfatizei o seu nome completo só para provocá-la. Eu sabia que ela detestava o seu nome do meio. — Eu apenas acho Edward bonito. E é só.

— Edward — Rosie repetiu o nome dele experimentalmente. — Isso parece nome dos mocinhos do século XIX. Soa quase como Jane Austen.

— Na verdade — Alice a corrigiu — isso _é_ Jane Austen. Minha mãe escolheu o nome de Edward por causa do personagem Edward Ferrars, de _Razão e Sensibilidade_. Ela era apaixonada por ele desde adolescente. Assim como escolheu o meu nome por causa da Alice do livro _Alice no País das Maravilhas_. — Alice sorriu e revirou os olhos. — Minha mãe era o que se pode chamar de rato de biblioteca.

— Isso é tão legal! — Rosalie exclamou, entusiasmada. — Quando eu tiver um filho irei colocar o nome dele de Fitzwilliam, só porque o ator que interpreta o Darcy em _Orgulho & Preconceito_ é quente! — Ela ergueu as suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente e mordeu seu lábio.

Eu rolei os olhos, mas, no fim, tudo o que consegui fazer foi rir junto com Alice. Isso soava — de uma maneira completamente ridícula — _tão_ Rosalie.

OOO

Alice havia ido para o seu quarto tomar banho e se trocar enquanto eu tomava o meu próprio banho. Eu podia dizer que, apesar da diferença que havia entre ela e Rose, as duas podiam se dar bem. Rosalie havia desligado porque Emmett estava chamando, e, antes de se despedir, me fez prometer que eu ligaria para ela caso algo acontecesse.

Eu saí do banheiro e peguei um conjunto de lingerie para vestir. Não lavei o meu cabelo — já o havia feito mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Depois eu vesti as minhas calças jeans e as minhas meias. Eu estava prestes a colocar a minha blusa quando ouvi a janela do Skype piscando. Abri, achando que era Rosalie. Quando maximizei a janela, percebi que a webcam estava ligada, e que não era Rosalie do outro lado dela. James deu um sorriso sacana para mim enquanto me observava. Percebi que estava somente de sutiã na parte de cima e cobri meus seios.

— Sutiã roxo — James disse, erguendo as suas sobrancelhas. — Que sexy.

Eu rolei meus olhos.

— Sua irmã sabe que você está mexendo no computador dela, James? — perguntei. Rosalie nunca deixaria James tocar em seu computador.

James deu de ombros com pouco caso.

— Ela saiu com o namorado bombado dela. Eu aproveitei a deixa. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto da tela. — E porque você está se cobrindo, Bella? Eu já vi muito mais do que você está me mostrando, ou você se esqueceu? — Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. — É claro que não. — _Filho da puta prepotente_, eu rosnei em minha mente. — Você deveria saber que homens nunca esquecem as belas mulheres que eles já tocaram. Você não tem saudades de mim? Você deve estar subindo pelas paredes nesse convento.

Eu bufei, ficando realmente irritada agora.

— Pela última vez, James...

A porta do quarto abriu. Eu me virei, esperando ver Alice, mas arregalei os meus olhos ao notar que era _Edward_ parado ali. Apertei os meus braços ainda mais em volta de mim. Jesus. Meus olhos vagaram para James, que me olhava pela webcam com o olhar mais sacana que eu já tinha visto, e, em seguida, para Edward, que me encarava com os olhos cerrados. Vi quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o computador e depois voltaram a pousar em mim, _sem blusa_.

_Puta merda._

— Edward... — eu comecei. Na pressa de chegar até ele, tirei as mãos que tampavam o meu sutiã. Os olhos de Edward recaíram sobre os meus seios e ele desviou os olhos em seguida. — Edward, eu...

— Eu não vou contar para a minha mãe — ele disse, assumindo precipitadamente o que eu ia dizer. Ele tentou dar um sorriso. — Pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso.

— Mas Edward, eu... — eu comecei de novo, mas mais uma vez eu fui interrompida.

— Está tudo bem, Bella — ele sussurrou com as bochechas completamente coradas. — É normal você sentir saudades do seu namorado. Eu não vou te julgar. — Ele começou a andar para fora do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si. Eu tentei segurá-lo, mas ele pegou a minha mão e fez com que eu soltasse o seu pulso. — A propósito, eu e Alice estamos te esperando no carro. Foi por isso que eu entrei aqui, e... Desculpe por entrar sem bater.

Eu senti vontade de chacoalhá-lo.

— James não é o meu... — Mas Edward já havia fechado a porta.

Eu voltei para o computador, onde James estava com um sorriso satisfeito. Ele começou a falar algo, mas eu atropelei a sua fala.

— Você é um filho da puta, James! — eu rosnei, e finalizei a chamada.

Vesti o resto da minha roupa e coloquei os meus óculos, correndo direto para a garagem. Encontrei Esme no caminho, mas não parei. Eu entrei na garagem e só parei de andar quando me sentei no banco de trás do Volvo de Edward. Ele me olhou pelo retrovisor, e quando viu que eu havia percebido que ele me analisava, desviou os olhos para o volante, constrangido. Droga. Eu precisava arrumar um jeito de explicar tudo para ele. O caminho até onde aconteceria a Festa na Floresta foi completamente silencioso. Nem o rádio estava ligado. E Alice, contrariando todas as expectativas, não parecia estar a fim de falar.

Quando chegamos, Edward estacionou o seu Volvo o mais longe possível dos outros carros (talvez com medo que algum bêbado o amassasse), quase entrando em um punhado de samambaias gigantes que havia ali. Nós descemos e a Alice fez um som engraçado. Eu olhei para ela.

— Ainda bem que você disse para eu trocar de roupa, Bella — ela disse olhando para o céu acinzentado e ainda assim não totalmente sem a sua cota de azul. — Caso contrário eu já teria congelado. — Só então eu percebi as suas roupas: um casaco que a deixava quase duas vezes maior do que ela era, calça jeans e botas. Ela olhou para mim. — É tão legal você já ter morado aqui! — Ela sorriu.

Então eu me perguntei "Como ela sabia?" mais uma vez. Edward estava me encarando pelo canto de seus olhos, e eu estava encarando Alice pelos cantos dos meus olhos. No entanto, nenhum de nós falou nada.

Eu já estava quase pensando em sugerir para voltarmos para casa quando chegamos ao lugar onde a festa estava acontecendo de verdade. Havia alguns pisca-piscas coloridos que davam um efeito legal pendurados nas árvores. Havia alguns barris de cerveja e eu senti cheiro de maconha. Estava tocando a música _Wild Ones_, da Sia com o Flo Rida, e havia algumas pessoas dançando. Edward abaixou os olhos para os seus pés depois de ouvir a letra da música. Suas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas. Senti Alice agarrando o meu braço. Ela parecia encantada pelos pisca-piscas.

— Eu disse que a festa iria ser legal! — ela gritou por cima do som alto.

Eu conhecia a música, e ainda estava um pouco nervosa. Por isso, mesmo não sendo o meu costume, resolvi puxar Alice no meio das pessoas para dançarmos. Eu chamei Edward também, mas ele recusou e eu decidi não insistir. Arrastei Alice para o meio da multidão de corpos suados. Havia algumas pessoas sem casaco ali no meio. Elas estavam dançando e cantando. Eu aproveitei que sabia a música e comecei a cantar também. Eu só tinha esse momento sem os olhos dos Generais Cullen em cima de mim. Eu deveria aproveitá-lo.

— _Hey, I heard you were a wild one. If I took you home and be your home run... __Show me how you'll do_ — eu cantei. Balancei os meus quadris enquanto mexia os meus pés. Dançar era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer sem sofrer graves acidentes, apesar de já ter sofrido alguns leves acidentes com isso.

Eu dancei e dancei. Muito tempo depois, Alice começou a reclamar de alguma coisa como dor no pé e disse que ia se sentar com Edward. Eu assenti, e aproveitei a oportunidade para ir atrás dos barris de cerveja, de onde vinha o cheiro de maconha. Encontrei Mike ali. Ele estava sentado com o rolinho de ervas no meio de seus dedos. Eu pedi um trago, e ele o estendeu para mim com um sorriso. Eu traguei no rolinho e senti o gosto da maconha descendo pela minha garganta. Meus músculos começaram a relaxar enquanto eu reconhecia os efeitos. Eu olhei para Mike.

— Posso ficar com esse? — perguntei a ele.

Mike ficou em pé e me enlaçou pela cintura, com a desculpa de que eu estava cambaleando.

— Claro — ele sussurrou, e tudo o que eu consegui pensar foi sobre como aquilo _não_ foi sexy. Eu estava começando a ficar chapada, mas não a ponto de ficar com Mike Newton. Pelo amor de Deus.

Eu dei uma batidinha de leve no peito dele.

— Obrigada, Mike — disse e me afastei, voltando para onde o pessoal estava dançando.

A maioria não tinha ficado somente na maconha e alguns estavam à base de ecstasy. Quem diria que havia um contrabando em Forks. Será que meu pai havia descoberto isso quando era vivo? Isso não tinha graça nenhuma, mas me fez rir. Comecei a beber cerveja. Eu detestava cerveja, mas estar chapada me ajudou mais. O gosto dela não parecia tão amargo assim como quando eu estava sóbria. Eu dancei mais. E ri.

Eu ria de tudo. Ria do modo como os corpos das pessoas se movimentavam pelo lugar, como se fossem cobras sinuosas se esquivando de galhos. Aquilo era _tão_ hilário! Eu tentei imitar uma cobra também, mas quase caí em cima de Tyler.

Só parei de dançar quando olhei para o lado e vi Edward sentado sozinho, sem Alice. Eu andei até ele, esfregando os meus olhos. _Por favor, não estejam vermelhos_, eu pedia. E às vezes quase caía na gargalhada no meio do caminho. Por que os olhos tinham que ficar vermelhos depois que as pessoas fumavam maconha? Isso era tão sem sentido. Coisas sem sentido me faziam rir. Eu controlei as minhas risadas histéricas e olhei para Edward.

— Onde está Alice? — eu perguntei, gritando por cima da música.

— Ela foi para o carro. Estava com sono — ele me respondeu.

Hum. Ele estava realmente sozinho. Dei um sorriso, e tive que me esforçar para não começar a rir de novo.

— E você vai ficar aí sozinho? — eu gritei. Não esperei ele responder e já fui respondendo enquanto balançava a minha cabeça incessantemente para os lados. — Claro que não! Venha — eu o puxei pela mão —, vamos dançar!

Edward tentou tirar sua mão das minhas, mas eu mantive firme o meu aperto.

— Bella... — ele começou. Mas essa era a minha vez de interrompê-lo.

— Venha logo, Edward! — eu gritei e o puxei usando o meu peso como auxílio. Ele finalmente se levantou e me seguiu até onde o pessoal estava dançando. A música mudou, e logo começou a tocar _Turn Me On_, da Nicki Minaj com o David Guetta. Por sorte, eu conhecia a letra dessa música também. Agarrei a blusa de Edward e fiz o corpo dele se aproximar mais do meu enquanto a gente dançava. Ele tinha um ritmo bom nos quadris, e eu ri por isso. Eu passava as minhas mãos nos cabelos dele, usando como desculpa uma coreografia inexistente. Depois as deslizava por seus ombros e escorregava para os seus braços. Edward manteve suas mãos cavalheirescamente pousadas dos lados dos meus quadris. Houve uma hora que eu tomei coragem e beijei o seu pescoço, e senti-o estremecendo sob os meus lábios.

Aquilo me deixou excitada, e fez com que eu dançasse a música com mais empolgação.

Edward não tentou se aproximar mais de mim em nenhuma vez. Por isso eu resolvi tomar uma iniciativa. Eu beijei o seu maxilar e depois subi mais, alcançando seus lábios. Eles tinham sabor de fruta, e, diferente dos meus, eram doces. Pela primeira vez as mãos de Edward saíram dos lados dos meus quadris e enlaçaram as minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto dele. Edward ia aprofundar mais o beijo quando eu me afastei.

— Só para deixar claro — eu disse, com a minha voz um pouco enrolada. — James é um filho da puta, não o meu namorado. — E então eu fechei meus olhos e pressionei meus lábios febrilmente contra os dele. Senti o gosto de fruta novamente e dessa fez _eu_ fiz questão de aprofundar o beijo. Mordi o seu lábio e deslizei a minha língua para dentro de sua boca, tocando-a na sua. Minhas mãos se enroscaram nos cabelos de Edward enquanto eu pressionava cada vez mais o meu corpo contra o seu.

De repente, a música parou, e eu ouvi um grito cortante se propagar por entre as árvores.

— Socorro! É a Jessica!

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Hu, hu, hu. O beijo veio antes do esperado, mas acho que foi exatamente o que a maioria esperava, hein? Edward todo gentil e tímido, até que se soltou e jogou tudo para o alto. Foi a cerejinha do bolo. Tô nem aí para o que vai acontecer com a Jessica *insensível*, só quero que a Bel nos presenteie com mais momentos assim e tá tudo certo! lol Comentem, meninas, quem sabe assim não teremos muitos outtakes postados? Ponto de vista do Edward é sempre a melhor parte.**

**Até, sheep.**

**N/A: Hey, pessoal! Eu acho que esse foi o capítulo com mais emoções até agora. Enfim. Eu não curto muito aquelas pressões que as autoras fazem nos leitores por reviews, então eu vou pedir apenas gentilmente por elas. Pelo número de visualizações que _Nas Entrelinhas_ está tendo, eu fico um pouco magoada pela quantidade de comentários. Nem um terço das pessoas que leem comentam. Então eu estou pedindo pra vocês comentarem mais. Sério. Eu adoro ler o que vocês pensam sobre a minha história, e as reviews _realmente_ fazem o meu dia. Então... é isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários são <em>sempre<em> bem-vindos.**


	6. V: Punições Necessárias

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: _https : / / twitter . com / # ! / belrfit_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu sei que eu costumo postar de terça, mas, como eu não postei semana passada, resolvi postar um dia antes. Agora, quanto ao capítulo: Ele não ficou exatamente bom. Ele não tem muita emoção e nem muito Edward – o que o torna um pouco enfadonho. Mas ele precisava acontecer, então resolvi escrevê-lo logo de uma vez. Espero que vocês gostem dele do mesmo modo. Enfim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V,<br>**_**Punições Necessárias**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Nós voltamos para casa em completo silêncio. Algumas ambulâncias haviam cercado o local, e Esme havia aparecido junto com Carlisle na festa. Ela é quem estava nos levando para casa agora, dirigindo o Volvo. Edward estava ao seu lado e Alice estava junto comigo no banco de trás. Carlisle havia ido para o hospital, acompanhando Jessica. Ele nos disse que não poderia dizer se o que ela tinha era grave ou não a não ser que a examinasse direito. E para isso ele precisava ir ao hospital.

Edward e eu não nos falamos mais depois do tumultuo que se instalou na festa. Então eu ainda não sabia o que ele estava pensando sobre o nosso beijo. O beijo que eu praticamente arranquei dele. Agora que o efeito do álcool e da maconha estava causando apenas um pequeno torpor, eu conseguia analisar melhor a situação. Alice estava em silêncio ao meu lado, e parecia que ninguém iria falar durante o trajeto. Quando chegamos à garagem dos Cullen, eu saí do carro rapidamente e mantive sempre os meus olhos baixos. Não queria que Esme enxergasse neles a evidência do meu mau comportamento na festa. Eu pensei que ela iria querer conversar conosco, mas assim que Edward e Alice haviam descido do carro também ela voltou a dar partida, dizendo que iria até o hospital ver como Jessica estava.

Eu me encolhi, sentindo-me um pouco arrependida por ter descumprido as ordens.

Comecei a subir as escadas quando senti uma mão tocando o meu ombro. Esperei encontrar Edward, querendo conversar sobre o que havia acontecido momentos antes. No entanto, era Alice. Ela estava com os seus cabelos menos espetados que o normal e seus olhos estavam um pouco assustados. Eu pisquei algumas vezes para tentar diminuir a vermelhidão dos meus olhos e a encarei.

— Você poderia dormir no meu quarto, Bella? — ela perguntou. — Eu não tenho certeza se quero passar a noite sozinha hoje. Não depois do que está acontecendo com a Jessica. Não que eu esteja com medo, é apenas que... — ela começou a falar, juntando a maioria das palavras em seu nervosismo. Até que eu a interrompi.

— Está tudo bem, Alice — disse. Eu entendia. Eu mesma estava um pouco assustada ainda. Eu suspirei e passei a minha mão na nuca. — Eu vou tomar banho e depois vou para o seu quarto, okay?

Alice pareceu ficar mais aliviada. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para mim — nada comparado aos seus costumeiros sorrisos.

— Okay — ela falou.

Eu andei até o meu quarto, esperando encontrar Edward no caminho. Mas ele não apareceu. Eu entrei no meu banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e vesti as minhas calças velhas de moletom e a minha camiseta desbotada do _Nirvana_. Ela era tão grande que batia três dedos acima dos meus joelhos, mas era assim que eu gostava de usar. Escovei os meus dentes e fiz uma trança de lado no meu cabelo. Depois de colocar meias limpas, eu finalmente parei para me encarar no espelho e ver o meu estado. Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas eu parecia mais uma pessoa que havia dormido a noite mal do que fumado maconha. Dois círculos roxos estavam se pronunciando na pele embaixo de meus olhos, mas eles não eram algo que eu precisava me preocupar. Sem conseguir evitar, olhei para a minha cara de acabada e bocejei.

Saí de frente do espelho e andei pelo meu quarto em direção à porta. Assim que saí e coloquei os pés no corredor, vi Edward. Eu o chamei, mas ele me olhou e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ótimo. Agora ele estava bravo comigo. Eu havia assediado o garoto virgem. Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu, então eu não podia ser processada por assédio sexual, certo? Eu realmente esperava que não. Ter dezessete anos me fazia muito nova para acabar na cadeia.

Tentei tirar isso da minha cabeça. Eu já estava muito preocupada para adicionar "cadeia" a minha lista de futuras coisas a se considerar. Bati duas vezes na porta do quarto da Alice antes de entrar. Ela estava sentada na sua cama em posição de índio, com seus olhos completamente focados onde eu estava. O quarto de Alice não era muito diferente do meu — apenas com o roxo substituindo o rosa. E a sua cama era maior que a minha também, apesar de não tanto assim. Eu andei até a cama dela e me sentei em cima do colchão macio. Ele abaixou um pouco com o meu peso, e eu ergui meus olhos para observar Alice. Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão de assustada em seu rosto. Ao invés dos seus pijamas de seda rosa da Victoria's Secret, Alice vestia uma roupa quase parecida com a minha. Eu tinha quase certeza que aquela blusa do _System Of A Down_ que Alice usava era do Jasper, e por isso não consegui evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Alice olhou para mim com seus olhos profundos, e eu pude notar angústia ali.

— Eu não gostava de Jessica — ela me surpreendeu ao dizer. — Ela era fútil, prepotente e transava com a maioria dos caras que eu conhecia. — Ela fez um som de desprezo enquanto olhava para o nada estendido a sua frente. — Uma vez ela deu em cima do Jasper. Eu senti vontade de me agarrar aos cabelos loiros dela enquanto a arrastava por cada centímetro de asfalto molhado que tem em Forks. Eu não gostava de Jessica — ela repetiu. — Mas eu não desejava isso para ela, Bella. Quando eu penso no bebê... Eu... eu nem sei o que... — A sua voz começou a falhar e ela engoliu um soluço. — Ela não vai morrer, vai? — Seus olhos castanhos viraram para mim novamente, me olhando profundamente. Ela era uma criança assustada.

Eu perdi o fôlego por um instante, mas encontrei minha voz para responder.

— Claro que não, Alice. Você sabe que o seu pai vai fazer tudo o que conseguir para fazer com que ela fique bem, não sabe? — Ela assentiu para mim, e eu peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo espetado e a enrosquei atrás de sua orelha. Era o mesmo gesto que Charlie costumava fazer comigo quando eu estava preocupada com alguma coisa. O meu peito se apertou um pouco mais. — Então — eu disse. — Não se preocupe. _Vai _ficar tudo bem.

Então eu me dei conta de que aquilo era o que eu realmente queria. Era isso o que eu realmente quis desde que havia saído daquela festa idiota no meio da floresta. O que eu realmente quis desde _sempre_.

_Que ficasse tudo bem._

Com Jessica, com o seu bebê, com os Cullen, com Renée e comigo também. Aquilo não era pedir de mais... era?

No entanto, uma parte minha sentia que era.

OOO

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, Alice não estava mais na cama. Eu andei pelo corredor, e a porta do quarto de Edward estava aberta. O cômodo estava vazio. Eu desci as escadas e olhei na sala. Vazia. Fui até a cozinha, já esperando encontrá-la vazia e continuar a minha procura. No entanto, eu vi Esme ali. Tentei arrumar a minha blusa para que ela não parecesse tão amassada e maltrapilha quanto estava, mas não surtiu muito efeito. A minha trança estava praticamente desfeita, por isso a desmanchei e fiz um coque malfeito atrás da minha cabeça com o elástico.

Olhei para Esme.

— Bom dia — eu disse.

Ela estava perto da pia, mexendo em alguma coisa. Talvez ela estivesse descascando legumes ou lavando louça. Ela usava roupas do mesmo estilo que lhe era habitual, mas vi algo diferente nela. Eu não sabia exatamente o quê. Eu não podia ver o seu rosto porque ela estava de costas para mim, e sua postura estava como a de qualquer dona de casa. No entanto, eu podia dizer que alguma coisa não estava normal. Esme deixou o que quer que estivesse fazendo de lado, lavou as mãos e se virou para mim. Ela estava com uma expressão cautelosa e exausta no rosto.

— Nós precisamos conversar — ela disse, sem responder o meu cumprimento. Eu ia dizer que tudo bem, mas ela passou na minha frente e adicionou: — É sério, Bella. Por que nós não nos sentamos à mesa? — Ela apontou para a mesa da cozinha que estava sem o seu habitual café da manhã ostensivo. Havia apenas um vaso de flor — girassóis — e a toalha.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido que o normal e eu a encarei.

— Onde está todo mundo? — perguntei.

— Carlisle está trabalhando e Alice e Edward foram visitar Jessica no hospital. O bebê e ela passam bem, a propósito — ela adicionou. Um peso foi tirado de meus ombros, mas eu ainda sentia que havia algo errado. Eu me sentei à mesa como Esme pediu, e observei enquanto ela repetia o gesto, só que do lado contrário que eu fiz. — Ele encontrou drogas no sangue dela — Esme disse, e uma parte minha me avisou que eu já sabia onde essa conversa iria chegar. — Isso acabou causando as convulsões. Não se pode dizer ainda se o bebê ficará com alguma sequela, mas ambos estão estáveis agora. — Eu tinha certeza que apenas maconha não faria isso. O que Jessica havia tomado? Ela havia esquecido que estava grávida? Eu senti vontade de vomitar. — Carlisle perguntou a ela onde ela havia conseguido a substância, e Jessica disse que todos da festa estavam usando livremente. O que nos leva de volta a você. — Esme suspirou, abaixando o seu olhar por um segundo. Quando ela o ergueu novamente, pareceu alguns anos mais velha. — Eu perguntei a Edward e a Alice e eles me disseram que não tomaram nada. Jessica confirmou. Mas quando eu perguntei de você a ela... — Esme parou a frase aí, fazendo o seu ponto de vista.

Não havia o que eu negar.

— Qual será a minha punição? — eu questionei, sem fazer rodeios quanto a isso. Mesmo que "punição" parecesse uma palavra mais grave que "castigo", eu optei por ela. Não queria sentir como se eu ainda tivesse oito anos e precisasse ficar de castigo para aprender que não se deve colocar o dedo na tomada ou coisas idiotas assim.

— Eu não discuti isso com Carlisle ainda — ela me respondeu. — Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar por que você fez isso, Bella. Eu achei que nós estivéssemos indo bem. Eu achei que... — Ela deixou a frase morrer. No entanto, seus olhos pareciam gritar uma pergunta. _Por quê?_

Eu não queria responder. Ou melhor, eu não sabia a resposta de sua pergunta.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, abaixei meus olhos e encarei as minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir como a pele do meu indicador e do meu dedo médio da mão direita estavam mais grossas que o normal. Eu quase podia sentir as farpinhas da folha de seda que usávamos para enrolar a maconha. Eu me enchi de vergonha por um momento. Quando olhei para Esme novamente, eu ainda não queria falar sobre isso.

— Eu posso ir para o meu quarto? — perguntei em um tom baixo.

Esme hesitou por alguns segundos, me encarando significativamente. Mas no fim assentiu. Eu levantei da mesa e já estava no pé da escada quando ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado por ela. Eu me virei e a vi em pé ao lado da mesa com uma postura rígida.

— O uso de celular e computador está vetado para você — ela disse séria.

Eu subi a escada rapidamente sem assentir ou responder coisa alguma. Corri até o meu quarto e tive que me esforçar para não bater a porta. Eu odiava me sentir assim, com esse vazio e essa vergonha. Eu queria gritar e jogar as minhas coisas no chão. Peguei o meu celular e o abri, vendo que tinha algumas mensagens de Renée. Eu apaguei todas, queimando de raiva.

— Isso é tudo sua culpa — eu murmurei enquanto apagava uma a uma. — Foi você que me colocou nesse inferno.

Depois de ter apagado todas as mensagens, eu limpei as lágrimas de frustração que haviam caído no meu rosto. Eu precisava mandar uma mensagem para Rose. Eu a digitei rapidamente. Sempre fui uma pessoa direta — ao menos na maior parte do tempo. Cliquei em _enviar_ e a mandei para Rosalie.

**Fiz merda. Não posso mais usar o celular. Tente não ficar preocupada. — Bella.**

Eu abri a porta do quarto e deixei o meu celular no chão, no corredor. Eu não queria ser incomodada quando Esme viesse buscá-lo. Deixei o notebook onde ele estava. Eu não sabia a senha, portanto não havia perigo de eu descumprir a ordem de Esme quanto ao veto a internet. Eu senti vontade de ir até a república de Emmett e usar o saco de areia que os meninos tinham lá, apenas para extravasar tudo o que estava reprimido na boca do meu estômago. Mas o saco de boxe do Emmett estava em Phoenix, assim como toda a minha vida. Eu suspirei, cansada.

Eu não via a hora de escapar dessa merda onde estava enfiada. Fiz a conta mental.

Mais nove dias e eu estava fora. Inferno.

OOO

Depois de ser completamente insistente, Alice finalmente conseguiu entrar no meu quarto quando eu desisti de tentar mantê-la para fora. Eu destranquei a porta e ela entrou rapidamente enquanto eu me jogava na cama.

— Eu juro, Bella, eu não abri a minha boca sobre qualquer coisa daquela noite — Alice disse assim que entrou no meu quarto. — Você sabe que eu não faria nada para te prejudicar, não é? — Ela se aproximou mais de mim e pegou a minha mão. — Eu gosto muito de você para ter feito isso — ela sussurrou.

Eu continuei deitada, olhando para o teto branco — a única coisa (fora o tapete) que parecia contrariar o quarto totalmente rosa.

— Eu sei que não — respondi. Tombei a minha cabeça para o lado apenas para olhá-la. — Eu não estou culpando você ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Relaxe.

Alice suspirou aliviada. Então seu corpo enrijeceu novamente.

— E nem o Edward — ela adicionou rapidamente.

Bem, isso havia passado na minha mente por um momento, mas no fundo eu sabia que não havia sido ele. Eu estava apenas tentando encontrar culpados pelo _meu_ erro. Isso era irritante — essa fraqueza. Por esse motivo, eu havia tomado a decisão de não pensar em _nada_. Então eu descobri como um teto poderia ser interessante. Quer dizer, ele era tão... _branco_.

— Eu sei, Alice — murmurei, ainda concentrada em um ponto disperso. Um ponto que ficava seguramente longe o bastante dela. Eu mordi meu lábio e suspirei. — Eu sei.

Alice deitou na cama ao meu lado e colocou as suas mãos em cima de sua barriga. Ela olhava para o teto assim como eu. Ela também mordia o seu lábio. Ela piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, e eu me perguntei se havia alguma coisa que ela gostaria de falar. Ela havia me contado sobre a Jessica. Sobre como ela estava se aproveitando do fato de estar no hospital para exigir ser mimada a cada três segundos. Parecia que todos haviam esquecido o motivo que a levara ali, naquele quarto — consumo de _drogas_. Mike parecia estar se sentindo tão culpado que não havia saído do lado dela em nenhum momento. E, ao que parece, o sexo do bebê havia sido confirmado e ele realmente se chamaria MJ. Michael George Newton Junior, na verdade. No fim, Karen Newton, a mãe de Mike, era a pessoa mais feliz da história.

— Minha mãe perguntou por que você não foi jantar — Alice comentou abruptamente.

— O que você respondeu? — Eu nem ao menos me mexi.

— Eu disse que você estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, e que depois eu iria trazer um Tylenol para você.

— Bom — eu disse. Eu não queria ver Esme agora. Ou Carlisle. Ou Edward. Eu parecia estar com estafa mental, e queria passar o resto da minha vida deitada na cama. Era nesses momentos que eu mais ficava triste por estar longe da Rosie. Se eu estivesse em Phoenix, ela conversaria comigo até eu colocar todo esse sentimento angustiante para fora enquanto mexia no meu cabelo. Ela possivelmente estaria fazendo uma trança lateral nele agora. De qualquer forma, eu sentia que ainda era muito cedo para encarar qualquer um que não fosse Alice. Eu olhei para ela. — Você sabe o que seus pais vão resolver falar comigo?

Pensar sobre a punição era algo que estava acabando comigo.

Alice encolheu os ombros.

— A minha mãe... ela ficou bem decepcionada — ela sussurrou para mim, desviando os olhos. — Ela queria mandar você de volta para a sua casa. — Eu fiquei estática. Ela podia fazer isso? Ela _iria_ fazer isso? — Mas o meu pai... — Alice continuou — Bem, ele acabou a convencendo a não te mandar de volta para Phoenix. Então minha mãe disse que o seu castigo ficará por conta dele. — Apenas então Alice voltou a olhar para mim. — Não se preocupe, Bella, ele não vai ser muito severo. Ele sabe o que é ser um adolescente, e não está te julgando. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu espero que você não fique chateada comigo por isso, mas eu queria te pedir para não aprontar mais. Eu _realmente_ gosto de ter você aqui em casa. Não queria que a sua estadia fosse interrompida. É legal ter uma garota por aqui, apenas para variar. — Alice deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso — disse. Mas, em seguida, respondi o seu sorriso curvando os meus lábios para cima.

OOO

Quando o dia seguinte chegou, eu já sabia o que Carlisle tinha preparado para o meu castigo. Eu iria trabalhar como _voluntária_ no hospital de Forks por quanto tempo ele achasse que eu deveria. Isso me deixou aliviada e ao mesmo tempo com um certo receio. Nós não tomamos café antes de ir para o hospital. Eu estava com os meus jeans velhos e a minha roupa habitual, e Carlisle disse que arrumaria uma roupa adequada para mim quando chegássemos ao hospital. Ele estava sendo incrivelmente gentil comigo, e eu tive esperanças então que o que eu tinha feito não pudesse ser considerado tão grave assim. Eu estava com o iPod que a Alice havia emprestado para mim. Ela disse que eu apenas tinha que tomar cuidado para não deixar a sua mãe ver.

Eu estava um pouco preocupada com as músicas que eu iria encontrar ali. Tinha a impressão que a lista dela iria apenas de Vanessa Carlton a Taylor Swift. No entanto, me surpreendi a achar uma pasta apenas com músicas da banda Hinder. Carlisle chamou a minha atenção quando paramos de andar pelo corredor do hospital. Ele estava parado ao lado de uma enfermeira tão bonita quanto ele, apesar de um pouco mais velha. Ela estava vestida com aqueles pijamas de médico, só que o dela era verde ao invés de azul e uma aliança grossa e dourada brilhava no seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ela estava maquiada. Ele disse algo a ela, e então se virou na minha direção.

— Bella, essa é a enfermeira Lewis. Ela vai mostrar a você como você irá ajudá-la.

Eu assenti, ainda com os olhos fixados em lugar algum. Carlisle sorriu para mim e se afastou. A enfermeira Lewis olhou para mim e deu um sorriso estranho.

— Venha, docinho — ela me chamou. — Eu irei mostrar o que você vai fazer.

Ela começou a andar e eu a segui.

O primeiro lugar em que paramos foi em uma sala um pouco pequena que ficava dentro do vestiário dos funcionários do hospital. Joanne — agora eu sabia o seu primeiro nome — pegou uma roupa daquela que ela vestia e entregou para mim. Ela olhou para o meu All Star e franziu os lábios.

— Isso vai ter que servir — ela murmurou. — Vista isso rápido porque nós já estamos nos atrasando. — Ela apontou para a roupa que eu segurava. Permaneci imóvel por alguns segundos, esperando que ela saísse do lugar para que eu pudesse me vestir. Mas ela não moveu um músculo. — Está esperando o quê? — ela resmungou.

Eu me segurei para não suspirar e comecei a tirar as minhas calças jeans para vestir as calças verdes. Eu tirei o meu casaco, mas mantive a minha blusa de mangas compridas embaixo da blusa que Joanne me dera para vestir. Coloquei o iPod da Alice entre o elástico da calça verde e a minha barriga. Prendi meu cabelo em um elástico e olhei para Joanne, esperando. Ela percebeu que eu já estava pronta e começou a andar.

— Venha logo — ela disse. Nós andávamos rapidamente e com passos largos. Perguntei-me se havia a mesma correria que acontecia em _Grey's Anatomy_ no Seattle Grace aqui no hospital de Forks. Eu duvidava, e isso era meio que aliviante. No final, Joanne Lewis me encarregou de levar os remédios aos pacientes. Havia um quadro mostrando que remédio pertencia a que paciente, e isso impedia que eu fizesse uma enorme confusão e acabasse matando alguma pessoa ao trocá-los. Eu estava fazendo isso tranquilamente até que entrei no quarto 21. A maioria dos pacientes não ligava para tomar remédios e também não discutiam comigo quando eu entregava os seus copinhos com os comprimidos. Entretanto, isso foi apenas até eu bater na porta do meu próximo quarto e entrar.

Eu estava com o iPod da Alice ligado, e a música _Shoulda_ tinha acabado de ser substituída por _Not Enough_. Eu acabei descobrindo que Avril Lavigne não era tão ruim assim, se você descontasse músicas como _Girlfriend_ e _What The Hell_. Tirei um fone de ouvido para poder ouvir a senhora que estava deitada na cama caso ela falasse comigo. Eu observei a sua prancheta.

**Houston, Eve.  
>93 anos. Cancro do Pulmão.<strong>

Vi os remédios que estavam ali e peguei o copinho que tinha o sobrenome Houston escrito.

— Com licença, senhora — eu murmurei, tocando o braço dela. Em um momento ela parecia estar dormindo e no momento seguinte ela estava me encarando com duas orbes azuis resplandecentes. — Sinto muito interromper o seu cochilo, mas...

— Eu sei — ela resmungou, começando a sentar-se na cama. — Eu tenho que tomar essas merdas de remédio. Todo santo dia é a mesma coisa. Uma bunda, se você quer saber. Eles vivem empurrando essas porcarias goela abaixo na gente. Por isso, eu vou te dar uma dica muito preciosa, garota: Não fume. Se você fumar e ficar doente, vai parar aqui. E ficar aqui é pior do que morrer, confie em mim. Todo mundo mal-humorado. Principalmente a enfermeira Joanne. Jesus, que mulher é aquela? Acho que aquela grosseria toda é falta de sexo. Não tem como ser outra coisa. Ah, eu sou Eve. Você é...?

Eu olhei para a senhora estupefata. Ela havia aberto a boca e parecia que não iria fechá-la tão cedo. Eu me surpreendi com o jeito dela. Sempre pensei em mulheres de mais de setenta anos como aquelas velhinhas que se sentavam na varanda para tricotar, e não em velhinhas desbocadas que se metiam na vida sexual das enfermeiras.

— Eu sou a Bella. E aqui estão seus remédios — adicionei rapidamente, entregando a ela o copinho junto com um copo maior com água.

Eve engoliu todos de uma vez, e eu pude ver uma rosa quando ela abaixou o braço e a sua camisola caiu um pouco pelo seu ombro direito. Era uma tatuagem. Eu não sabia como a minha expressão deveria se encontrar agora. Certamente eu estava dividida entre surpresa e divertida. Eve tinha uma _tatuagem_. E eu não podia ter certeza, mas eu achava que ela deveria começar no seu seio. Isso era meio bizarro ao mesmo tempo em que era bonitinho.

— Bonita, hã? — Eve perguntou enquanto abaixava a sua camisola para me mostrar a tatuagem inteira. Eu arregalei meus olhos e procurei olhar para os meus pés rapidamente, envergonhada. Eve riu. Provavelmente de mim. — Eu fiz essa aqui com um namorado meu. O nome dele era Mateo e ele era latino. Você sabe o que dizem sobre amantes latinos. Bem, eu comprovei que tudo o que dizem é verdade. Aquele homem tinha o sangue quente! — Eve disse, abrindo um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. E então o seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, tornando-se sentimental. — Mas nenhum de meus namorados, por mais sangue quente que tivessem, nunca superaram o meu Albert. Eu não achava que era verdade, mas as pessoas estavam certas em dizer que quando o desejo acaba só resta a conversa. — Eve suspirou.

Eu não queria dar um incentivo para ela continuar falando, mas fiquei curiosa. Então não pude resistir.

— Você ficou muito tempo com o Albert? — questionei.

— Muito tempo? — Eve riu. — O homem me convenceu a casar com ele. Eu, que tinha prometido nunca casar com ninguém. Ainda assim, parece que o tempo correu rápido demais. Ele sempre corre. Eu tenho saudade de quando nós éramos novos. Ele sempre foi estranhamente romântico para um cara vagabundo. Digo, ele se vestia praticamente com trapos porque não se importava com o visual. Eu acho que foi ele que inspirou o garoto Alex a ir até o Alasca. O homem era um porra-louca.

— E você o amava? — perguntei. Eu sempre quis saber coisas assim dos meus pais quando eu era pequena. Como eles se conheceram, se eles se amavam, as aventuras que eles passaram juntos ou se eles já haviam quase ido para a cadeia, mas Renée nunca me contou nada sobre isso. Eu estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer isso — mesmo que nada estivesse relacionado aos meus pais — através de Eve. E eu não consegui não aproveitar.

— Eu o amava e era apaixonada por ele. — Eve deu um suspiro e pegou na minha mão. — Às vezes a gente precisa dar um tempo na maconha e viver de verdade, mesmo que isso represente sofrer um pouco. Ou brigar. Minha nossa, como eu brigava com Albert. Uma vez eu taquei todos os meus pratos em cima dele. Depois de passarmos a noite nos reconciliando fomos até uma loja e compramos todos novos. Está vendo aqui? — Ela arregaçou a manda do seu pijama e mostrou um padrão desenhado no lado de dentro do seu braço. Outra tatuagem. — Esse é o mesmo desenho que tinha nos pratos novos. Eu adorava criar tatuagens que representassem memórias. Albert não gostava muito, mas eu não ligava. Quando você é jovem e acha que tem o mundo todo na sua frente, tudo o que você consegue pensar se resume a uma coisa: _Por que não?_

Yeah. Por que não?

Algo que ela tinha falado antes me chamou a atenção e eu resolvi perguntar.

— Dar um tempo na maconha? — eu repeti as suas palavras, achando a expressão engraçada.

— Como você acha que eu sou tão legal assim? Eu gostava da erva, é óbvio. — Ela riu. — Mas Albert detestava que eu fumasse, então parei pelo tempo em que ele viveu comigo. Depois que ele morreu eu comecei a fumar cigarros. Hoje em dia você só consegue maconha através de bandido, e isso é uma bunda.

Certo. Eu já tinha entendido que ela gostava de falar "bunda".

Por acaso, os meus olhos pousaram no relógio que estava pendurado na parede. E eu vi que estava ficando atrasada. Havia mais um quarto onde eu precisava entregar remédios, e estava quase na hora.

— Eve, eu tenho que ir agora... — comecei, pegando a cesta com os copinhos.

— Claro que você tem — ela disse e rolou os olhos. — Mas volte. Eu prefiro você a Joanne.

Claro que ela preferia. Até uma égua era melhor.

— Eu volto. Amanhã — falei.

— E, Bella... — Eve me chamou antes que eu pudesse sair do quarto. — Se você ver o Dr. Cullen por aí, diga para ele que eu senti falta dele aparecer por aqui hoje. O meu Albert podia ser quente, mas o Dr. Cullen também é uma coisa, viu!

Foi impossível sair do quarto sem rir.

Sabendo que eu ainda assim estava um pouco atrasada, apressei o passo. Cheguei ao quarto 13 com dois minutos de folga para o remédio da paciente. Quando abri a porta, surpreendi-me ao ver que a paciente era Jessica. Ela estava deitada na cama enquanto mudava o canal da TV incessantemente pelo controle. Ao ver que eu entrava no quarto, ela me encarou com os olhos cerrados.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de suspeitas _fundadas_.

— Carlisle me perguntou se eu podia ajudá-lo no hospital. Parece que está faltando algumas enfermeiras ou algo assim — respondi olhando para o chão. Não queria ser pega na minha mentira.

Eu entreguei o copinho com os comprimidos para Jessica. Ela já tinha um copo d'água ao lado de sua cama. Jessica pegou o copinho de minha mão, arranhando um de meus dedos com suas unhas no processo. Eu ignorei aquilo. Ela bebeu o remédio e continuou me olhando fixamente. Assim que entregou o copinho vazio para mim, fez um som estranho que me obrigou a olhá-la.

— Eu não sei que droga você está fazendo na casa dos Cullen, mas eu tenho certeza que isso não tem a ver apenas com uma visita entre amigos. E isso não me interessa. Mas eu quero que você fique longe do Mike! — ela rugiu, com os olhos enlouquecidos daquele jeito estranho novamente. — Eu vi vocês dois na festa, e saiba que eu não vou tolerar que você interrompa o nosso relacionamento novamente, Bella. Nem que para isso eu precise tomar medidas mais drásticas. Você compreende, não é? Eu tenho que proteger a minha família agora. — Suas mãos se curvaram em volta de sua barriga daquele jeito bizarro. — Eu não faria isso se não fosse completamente necessário, mas se você...

— Eu entendo, Jess. — _Mantenha a coisa suave, mantenha a coisa suave_, eu dizia para mim mesma.

— Ótimo — Jessica disse. — Você já pode ir agora. Mike pode chegar a qualquer momento, e eu não quero que você o veja.

Eu saí do quarto sem esperar por outra oportunidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, nem meia-hora, eu encontrei Carlisle no estacionamento. Estava na hora de ir embora. Ele sorriu para mim e abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu pudesse entrar. Quase sorri pelo seu gesto.

— Como foi o seu dia no hospital, Bella? — ele perguntou ao se sentar no banco do motorista.

— Bom — eu respondi. — Eu gostei bastante da Eve — disse para não parecer antipática ao acabar a frase apenas no "bom". — Ela é divertida.

Carlisle deu partida na Mercedes.

— Eu imaginei que vocês fossem se dar bem — Carlisle respondeu dando um sorriso grande.

Eu não contei a ele sobre Jessica. Eu não pretendia contar sobre ela para ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Eve é o amor, certo? Eu quase pude não sentir falta do Edward com essas novas aparições. Exceto a Jessica. Todas concordamos que depois que ela por o bebê pra fora ela merece uma **_**punição **_**de dona Esme? Sim ou com certeza? Não se esqueçam de comentar, ok? Ok!**

**Até!**

**N/A: Como no último capítulo eu pedi reviews e os números caíram ao invés de subir, nesse eu não vou falar nada. Mas eu espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado. (:**

**PS: Não se preocupem, os próximos estarão lotados de Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários são bem-vindos.<strong>


	7. VI: Mantendo a Fé

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete: **_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: _https : / / twitter . com / # ! / belrfit_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu realmente espero que as mudanças no comportamento de Bella estejam sendo sutis e não forçadas. Em comparação aos outros, esse capítulo está pequeno. Digamos que ele está aqui para compensar a falta de Edward no capítulo passado. E eu sei que a nota no final do capítulo está um pouco extensa, mas peço que a leiam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI,<br>**_**Mantendo a Fé**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

É engraçado como você nunca percebe como a sua vida é importante até que você a perde. Fazia dois dias que eu estava trabalhando no hospital de Forks. Eu _sempre_ tive a falsa ideia de que os médicos não tinham que lidar com algo a mais do que fraturas por aqui. Bem, eu estava previsivelmente enganada. Houve um óbito. Um homem estava consertando a fiação de uma casa quando levou um choque e caiu do poste direto para o chão. Mais de dois metros de altura. Ele ficou com queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau, foi operado e não resistiu. Eu não o conhecia, mas não deixei de ficar um pouco chocada com a história. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu estava divagando enquanto Carlisle estava sentado a minha frente na mesa da lanchonete do hospital.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou. — Ainda está triste pelo Sr. Morley? — Hun. Então esse era o sobrenome dele.

— Eu estou okay — respondi. — Não estou triste... talvez apenas um pouco chocada. — Eu encolhi os meus ombros, sem saber o que dizer direito. Era estranho conversar com Carlisle enquanto estava... _assim_. Eu abaixei os meus olhos para o sorvete a minha frente e suspirei. Ele estava derretendo, por isso dei uma colherada grande e enfiei na minha boca. Dei um longo suspiro. Era de morango. — Deve ser difícil para a família dele.

— Sempre é — Carlisle concordou. Seus olhos azuis ficaram desfocados e nublados por um momento, até que voltaram ao normal e em seguida ele estava me encarando. — Eu me lembro de quando eu perdi a minha irmã. — Por um momento, fui surpreendida por Carlisle. Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã. Eu não havia visto fotos dele com outra pessoa que não fosse Esme, Alice e Edward nos porta-retratos da casa. Na verdade, agora que eu parava para pensar, era engraçado como tudo naquela casa estava extremamente concentrado em Alice e Edward. — Seu nome era Maureen — ele continuou. — Não foi _fácil_. Mas o tempo nos ajuda a nos conformarmos. Eu conheci seu pai, Bella, e ele era uma boa pessoa. — Eu o olhei. Alice havia dito algo? — Eu sei que isso pode ser algo um pouco surpreendente, mas eventualmente eu acabei fazendo a ligação. Pelo sobrenome. E vocês tem traços muito semelhantes. Como o cabelo, os olhos e o nariz.

Eu ri baixinho, completamente nostálgica.

— O nariz sempre me denuncia — eu confessei.

— O que eu quero dizer, Bella, é que a vida não é fácil. Há muitas perdas, mas também há sempre ganhos para balanceá-las. Pequenos milagres aqui e ali. — Ele mexeu suavemente com a mão. — Esme, por exemplo. Ela não podia ter filhos, já que sofreu um acidente quando era pequena. Mas hoje nós temos. E _dois_. — Carlisle sorriu para mim e começou a se levantar da mesa. — Eu tenho que ir agora. O dever me chama. — Mas então, antes de sair, ele se inclinou e beijou o meu cabelo. — Apenas não desista dos seus milagres graças as suas perdas, Bella. Tenha fé.

Eu senti seus dedos mais uma vez em meus cabelos e no momento seguinte ele estava andando pelo hospital. Aquilo havia dado uma volta na minha cabeça. Carlisle tinha uma irmã. Sua irmã morreu. Carlisle conhecia o meu pai. Meu pai morreu. Carlisle provavelmente nunca poderia ter um filho porque Esme sofreu um acidente quando era pequena. Edward e Alice nasceram. Eu havia _conhecido_ Edward e Alice.

A vida era uma loucura. E eu a estava vivendo.

OOO

Hoje era o dia da alta de Jessica. Eu fui até o quarto dela pela última vez e fiquei o máximo possível longe de todo e qualquer Newton que havia ali. Até mesmo de Karen e do Sr. Newton. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava tentando agarrar Mike agradando a Sra. Newton. Mas eu podia ver que a mente psicótica de Jessica poderia facilmente chegar a esse caminho. Então, quando Mike a colocou na cadeira de rodas — procedimento padrão do hospital — para levá-la até o carro, todos os Newtons saíram do quarto — e eventualmente do hospital — e eu pude respirar aliviada.

Assim que saí do quarto de Jessica, fui ao de Eve. Eu estava ouvindo _93 Million Miles_ dessa vez no iPod da Alice. Esme ainda não tinha devolvido o meu celular, e, depois que a raiva finalmente passou, eu percebi que nem ligava tanto assim para ele. Tagarelei a letra da música do Jason Mraz pelos corredores do hospital até o quarto de Eve. As pessoas me olhavam estranhamente, mas havia algumas enfermeiras que apenas reviravam os olhos, já sabendo que eu fazia isso por aí. Às vezes, quando eu estava mais empolgada, gostava até de balançar os meus quadris enquanto andava.

— _People get ready, get ready, 'cause here it comes, it's a light. A beautiful light, over the horizon, into our eyes..._ — eu cantei. Bati duas vezes na porta do quarto e ouvi Eve dizer um "entra". Eu a abri, e no instante seguinte a imagem de Eve passando batom nos lábios surgiu. Eu sorri. Ao menos dessa vez não era rímel. Era sempre um desastre quando ela inventava de passar rímel nos olhos. Quando ela não borrava tudo, acabava quase enfiando o bastão dentro de seu olho. Todos concordavam que aquilo era uma arma na mão de Eve Houston.

— Hey, Eve! — eu disse animada.

— Hey, olá, passarinho — ela me cumprimentou, usando o seu mais recente apelido para mim. Ao que parece, Carlisle havia contado a ela sobre o meu hábito de cantar pelos corredores. Eve não deixou isso passar batido. — Se divertindo muito por aí?

— Loucamente — eu ironizei. Mas depois sorri, me sentando aos pés de sua cama. Agora eu ficava no quarto de Eve até que Carlisle me chamasse para ir embora. O que significava que eu podia ficar conversando com ela por bastante tempo. Ela até sabia um pouco sobre Edward — e o fato dele não estar falando comigo. Ela sabia sobre a história da Festa de Forks, e riu loucamente quando eu contei sobre o meu impulso de agarrar Edward. Eu fechei a minha cara quando isso aconteceu. Ela achava engraçado porque não era ela que estava sendo ignorada nesse momento. Mas então ela deu uma batidinha na minha mão e disse: "Não se preocupe, minha filha. Os hormônios enlouquecem a necessidade de qualquer um, principalmente quando nós estamos há tempos sem um bom sexo." Eu percebi que ela estava quase que me chamando de _mal comida_, mas resolvi ignorar isso pelo bem de nossa amizade.

James podia ser um cafajeste, mas eu sabia que graças a ele eu não podia ser considerada mal comida. Talvez ele fosse o meu Mateo. Eu percebi o que havia pensado e dei um sorrisinho. Isso era engraçado.

Eve começou a se abanar quando terminou de passar o batom.

— Está calor aqui, não? — ela comentou maliciosamente.

— Uhn? — eu fiz, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

— Dr. Cullen chega em sete minutos — ela cantarolou, contente da vida.

— Eve! — eu a repreendi, mas não consegui segurar a risada em seguida. Eu gostaria de ver a cara de Esme em uma hora dessas. Pensar sobre isso só me fez rir mais ainda. Então eu olhei para o relógio. — Na verdade, faltam oito minutos.

— E depois é "Eve!"? — Ela ergueu as suas sobrancelhas brancas. — Querida, aprenda que olhar não tira pedaço. E aproveite enquanto você ainda pode tocar. Porque chega uma hora que nem isso você vai poder fazer mais. Ao menos não sem a ajuda de um remédio — ela adicionou.

Eu abri a minha boca, mas não disse nada. Ela era uma descarada sem conserto.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo — eu suspirei.

— Isso é a sua opinião — ela resmungou, pegando a sua bolsa. Fuçou um pouco nela e tirou um maço de cigarros. Antes que ela pudesse pegar um e acender eu tirei da mão dela e guardei no meu bolso. Ela me encarou irritada. Opa.

— Regras do hospital — eu retruquei.

— Eu não acredito que _você_ quer fazer com que eu cumpra essa bunda. As regras do hospital também dizem que pode se usar a sala de descanso dos médicos apenas para tirarem cochilos, mas isso não impede as enfermeiras de irem até lá para dar uma rapidinha com alguns doutores. — Ela franziu os lábios, irritada.

Às vezes eu me perguntava como ela sabia tudo sobre todos nesse hospital sem nunca sair do quarto.

— Você é uma fofoqueira — eu a acusei.

Eve levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Que atire a primeira pedra quem não gosta de uma boa fofoca. — Então nós ouvimos um barulho na porta e Eve virou o seu rosto, olhando para lá. — Olá, bonitão — ela disse, e eu já sabia que não era Carlisle ali. Virei o meu rosto para encontrar a figura envergonhada de Edward parado, encarando nós duas com um pouco de receio. Desci da cama de Eve imediatamente, ficando de pé em um pulo.

— Hey — eu disse, olhando para ele.

— Hey — ele respondeu.

Essa era a nossa primeira conversa desde o beijo. Eu não sabia como Edward podia ser tão bom em se esquivar das pessoas.

— Hey — Eve disse também, tão baixo que só eu pude ouvi-la. Ela estava tirando sarro da minha cara. Se fosse Rosalie, já teria ganhado um tapa.

— Hum... — Edward fez. — Meu pai vai ter que ficar até mais tarde no hospital, então ele ligou e pediu para que eu viesse te buscar. Está... okay? — perguntou.

— Okay — eu repeti.

— Certo — ele suspirou, e suas mãos correram por seus cabelos em um gesto nervoso. — Então... Eu estou te esperando no carro, tudo bem? No estacionamento. — Seus olhos verdes foram em minha direção e em seguida voltaram aos seus pés. Ele estava constrangido.

— Eu não demoro — prometi a ele.

Edward assentiu e começou a sair da sala, virando de costas.

— Esse aí tem a quem puxar — Eve disse antes que ele pudesse sair completamente da sala, e eu podia apostar que Edward tinha ouvido. Antes que a porta se fechasse, eu pude observar pela fresta a vermelhidão de seu rosto. Era adorável. Eve se voltou para mim. — Que conversa amável. Muito articulada, uhn? — ela provocou.

— Vá se ferrar, Eve — eu retruquei. Ela apenas riu.

— Vá com o seu garoto, menina! O que está esperando? Uma placa com letras brilhantes dizendo "Essa é a chance que você queria para falar com ele"? Esses jovens — ela resmungou. — Você terá o caminho todo de volta para a casa sozinha com ele. Aproveite-o.

OOO

Quando eu entrei no Volvo de Edward alguns minutos mais tarde, eu sabia que Eve estava certa e estava disposta a seguir o conselho dela. Aproveitar a chance que eu tinha.

Edward estava no banco do motorista e o rádio estava ligado. Suas mãos estavam pousadas no volante, mas sua cabeça pendia para trás contra o banco, deixando o seu pescoço esticado. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e seus lábios se movimentavam junto com a letra da música. Eu a reconheci como _To Build A Home_, da The Cinematic Orchestra. A melodia era encantadora. Bati no vidro do carro, um pouco arrependida por estar interrompendo esse momento relaxante de Edward. Ele abriu os olhos e me viu.

— A porta está destravada — ele disse por cima da música.

Eu peguei na maçaneta da porta do Volvo e a abri. Sentei-me no banco de couro, puxando a minha bolsa para o meu colo. Esme não devia estar mais tão brava assim comigo. Ela havia deixado Edward vir me buscar. _Sozinho._ Uau.

Ele deu a partida e nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele dirigia.

— Essa melodia é incrível — eu comentei, ansiosa para quebrar o silêncio. Fora do carro não havia nada mais que árvores, grama e estrada. Era como se estivéssemos isolados. Isso era estranho e talvez um pouco desconfortável. Um arrepio correu pela minha coluna.

— É — ele disse, sem parecer muito interessado ou talvez envergonhado demais para dizer algo além disso.

Eu mexi nervosamente na alça da minha bolsa. Eu teria que começar a conversa ou ela nunca iria acontecer.

— Edward — eu o chamei e vi seu rosto se inclinar sutilmente em minha direção. — Sobre aquela noite na floresta... Bem, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu entre nós. — Vi o constrangimento tingir seu rosto e logo percebi que conotação poderia ter essa frase. — Quer dizer, eu não sinto pelo beijo, que foi... uau, incrível — eu confessei antes que pudesse deter a minha boca. Edward estava cada vez mais vermelho. — O que eu quero dizer é que... Eu não pretendia te atacar daquela forma e sinto muito se o deixei desconfortável ou o ofendi. Pô, você não sai mais do seu quarto. E é difícil que eu chegue a uma conclusão diferente de que você está querendo me evitar. Mas eu realmente gostei do beijo — me vi adicionando.

Edward não deu um indício sequer de que iria falar.

Ele não se mexeu.

Ele não abriu a boca.

A sua respiração sequer teve o ritmo alterado.

Então eu comecei a ficar com raiva. _Muita_ raiva. Eu não gostava de ser evitada e muito menos de ser ignorada. E... eu estava pedindo _desculpas_ a ele. E ele continuava me ignorando.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — eu finalmente perguntei, lutando para controlar o meu temperamento.

— O que era para eu dizer? — Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Cacete, Edward, ao menos um "Tudo bem, não foi nada demais" ou um "Ah, eu também gostei do beijo". Mas você deveria falar alguma coisa. Pare de me ignorar, merda!

Percebi que ele já tinha parado o carro e que estávamos em frente à casa dele. Eu resolvi descer do Volvo antes que ficasse mais brava e acabasse descontando nele. Desci do carro e bati a porta atrás de mim. Filho de uma puta.

— Bella! — Edward me chamou, mas eu não virei para trás. — Bella, eu sinto muito!

— Não me diga? — eu ironizei. — Eu quase não pude perceber isso. Talvez se da próxima vez você não chegar perto de mim isso fique mais evidente. _Idiota_ — bufei baixinho. Subi as escadas da porta e entrei pela sala. Edward ainda tinha que guardar o carro na garagem, por isso eu tinha certeza que ele não estava me seguindo. Assim que pisei na casa, vi Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá enquanto assistiam a uma série de vampiros que passava no CW.

— Hey, Bella — Jasper me cumprimentou sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

— Bella! — Alice olhou para mim. — Como você está? Se divertiu com a Eve?

Alice sabia tudo sobre a Eve. Elas já se conheciam antes de eu começar a trabalhar no hospital de Forks.

— Com a _Eve_ — eu enfatizei, sem me deter. Alice ficou me encarando por um momento, confusa pela minha hostilidade.

Subi as escadas e ouvi Edward entrando na casa. Isso só me fez subir mais rápido.

— Edward? Por que você está com essa cara? O que aconteceu com você e com a Bella? — Ouvi Alice perguntar.

— A nossa mãe está em casa? — ele perguntou a Alice, sem responder.

— Não, ela saiu, mas...

Eu não ouvi mais, porque tinha fechado a porta do quarto. Eu estava realmente furiosa. Eu havia tentado fazer a coisa certa _e me fodido_. Argh. Tirei os meus óculos e me joguei na cama, irritada. Ouvi algumas batidas na porta do meu quarto, mas eu sabia que deveria ser Edward ou Alice, então não abri. Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu estava indo até o guarda-roupa pegar um moletom velho meu para colocar depois que eu tomasse banho quando ouvi a porta se abrindo.

Era Edward.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _Como _você entrou aqui? — Pelo amor de Deus, eu havia trancado a porta!

Ele jogou uma chave em cima da cama.

— Chave reserva — ele resmungou. — A minha mãe guarda uma de todos os quartos. Foi só o tempo de eu achá-la.

— Você pode sair daqui, por favor? — eu disse, apontando para a porta. — Essa é a sua casa, mas eu ainda tenho direito a minha privacidade.

Edward não se convenceu. Ele continuou me encarando, parado no mesmo lugar. A porta estava fechada, apesar de não estar trancada.

— Você disse e eu ouvi — ele falou. — Agora é a hora de eu dizer e você ouvir.

— Obrigada, mas eu recuso a oferta — retruquei, andando para mais perto dele. — Você pode ir agora.

— Eu disse que você iria me ouvir — Edward grunhiu. — Eu não sou um daqueles garotos sem-educação que se encontra por aí, Bella, mas eu juro que estou prestes a mandar você calar a boca. — Eu engoli seco, em choque. Aquilo não era típico de Edward.

— Edward... — eu comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele.

Senti suas mãos nos meus braços e no minuto seguinte eu estava com as minhas costas coladas na parede do quarto. Ele estava tão perto de mim que tudo o que eu respirava tinha o seu cheiro.

— Eu gostei do beijo na festa. Eu _realmente _gostei do beijo, e você saberia disso de outra forma caso não tivesse saído do meu carro como uma louca, irritada. Eu precisava pensar por alguns segundos no que eu ia te responder, porque eu não podia gostar do seu beijo. Porque _beijar_ significar ter uma relação, e está no papel em que minha mãe assinou que a nossa hóspede não poderia se relacionar romanticamente com nenhuma pessoa que morasse na casa. E se nós tivéssemos uma relação, significaria que você tem que ir embora. E eu não quero que você vá embora. Porque eu _gostei_ de você _e do seu beijo_. — Seus olhos verdes queimaram nos meus, e a ponta de nossos narizes estavam quase tocando uma a outra. — Por isso eu estava te evitando. Minha mãe me conhece bem e ela saberia que havia algo de errado.

Eu engoli seco.

— Não é errado você gostar de um beijo — eu sussurrei ousadamente. Suas mãos ainda estavam apertando os meus braços e eu ainda estava comprimida contra a parede. Eu engoli a minha saliva, e por um momento consegui sentir o gosto de Edward na minha língua.

— É errado eu gostar do _seu_ beijo — ele retrucou, sussurrando também. — Mas, que Deus me ajude, Bella, eu gosto.

Eu observei enquanto o seu rosto se aproximava do meu lentamente. Nossos narizes finalmente estavam se tocando. Suas mãos relaxaram nos meus braços e eu consegui esticar a minha mão para passar no cabelo dele. Em nenhum momento nós desviamos os olhos. Fiquei feliz por eu não estar usando óculos. Isso atrapalharia a nossa proximidade. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, e eu senti aquele gosto de fruta nos lábios de Edward. Algo doce, mas não enjoativo. Um pouco menos cítrico que tangerina, mas algo meio relacionado a isso. Eu mordi o seu lábio enquanto continuava olhando para ele. Era um pouco estranho beijar de olhos abertos. Talvez porque eu não estivesse acostumada ou talvez apenas porque _era_. Mas eu não fechei os meus olhos. Eu queria vê-lo.

Era a segunda vez que eu tinha os seus lábios contra os meus, e ela era absolutamente melhor que a primeira. Eu não estava chapada, e Edward não estava meio hipnotizado pelo ritmo da música ou pelas minhas mãos dançando no seu corpo. Ele estava me beijando porque queria e não porque eu o estava induzindo a isso. Era fantástico. Eu abri a minha boca, e ele repetiu o gesto. Suavemente, deslizei a minha língua para dentro de sua boca. Ele respondeu um pouco timidamente. Seus lábios se mexeram contra os meus e sua língua tocou a minha, hesitante. Mordisquei seus lábios, apenas porque senti vontade. Edward soltou um pequeno gemido contra a minha boca, e em seguida suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, puxando o meu corpo mais contra o dele. Seus braços fortes me envolviam e as minhas mãos brincavam com as mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo. Ele gostava disso e eu conseguia perceber pelo modo como seus olhos sempre ameaçavam se fechar quando eu enrolava uma delas em volta de um dedo meu. Os movimentos dos lábios de Edward contra os meus se tornaram um pouco febris e eu finalmente fechei meus olhos, não querendo e não_ podendo_ mantê-los abertos. Eu respirei suavemente pelo meu nariz, não querendo me separar dele. Mas no fim era inevitável. Nossas bocas se afastaram uma da outra e nós colamos as nossas testas.

— Então... — eu comecei, meio ofegante, meio rindo. — Você gosta mesmo dos meus beijos, hã?

Edward assentiu e deu um sorriso tímido.

— E agora? Como vão ficar as coisas? — eu quis saber. Nós iríamos ficar juntos? — Eu não acho que a sua mãe aceitaria isso. — Eu apontei para o seu peito e depois para o meu. — Quer dizer, seja lá o que _isso_ for — adicionei depois de um momento, quando me senti pressionada por minhas próprias falas. Eu tentei rir, mas o som saiu um pouco estrangulado. — De qualquer forma, você pode não me evitar mais? Digo, eu lido melhor com um cara me chamando de vadia do que com silêncio.

Edward mordeu seu lábio enquanto me encarava. Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

— Eu nunca chamaria você de vadia, Bella. — Ele riu suavemente. — Na verdade, acho que essa é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu digo a palavra _vadia_. — Bem, eu poderia apostar que era a primeira vez na vida dele que ele falava um _palavrão_.

— Eu posso imaginar — disse, segurando um sorriso. — Mas você tem que ir agora.

— Tenho? — Ele parecia um pouco decepcionado, e eu achei isso adorável.

— Sim. Sua mãe pode não estar em casa, mas sua irmã e seu cunhado estão lá embaixo.

Edward assentiu e descolou a sua testa da minha, dando um beijo em meu cabelo antes de andar até a porta. Assim que ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, eu escorreguei pela parede e me sentei no chão. Eu estava tendo um raro momento feminino. As coisas pareciam finalmente estar se encaixando. Esme não estava mais tão brava comigo. Carlisle ainda me tratava daquele jeito amável. Alice ainda parecia a minha irmã mais nova. A distância da minha mãe estava fazendo com que a minha raiva dela diminuísse. E eu havia feito as pazes com Edward.

Edward havia me beijado. E ele havia gostado.

Além disso, eu ainda podia sentir o seu gosto em meus lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: A Eve é amor, eu bem que queria uma amiga assim. Acho que todas nós tivemos nossa necessidade desse Edward suprida hoje, além de conhecer outras facetas dele. Edward tímido quase selvagem é... inexplicável, haha. Deixem reviews, ok? Eu juro que o próximo capítulo compensa esse **_**esforço **_**de vocês, haha. Até o próximo!**

**N/A: É o seguinte, a S (beta de **_**Nas Entrelinhas**_**) sugeriu um outtake no ponto de vista do Edward narrando os fatos desse e do capítulo VII, que ainda não foi postado. Considerando as mudanças bruscas que tem na sua vida, eu acho que tem sentido mostrar como tudo isso foi pra ele. Então eu estou completamente disposta a escrevê-lo. Mas o negócio é o seguinte: **_**vocês têm que cooperar.**_** Cada capítulo tem em média umas 200 visitas (e eu não me refiro aos **_**hits**_**), mas o que eu vejo são sete, no máximo dez reviews por capítulo. Isso é uma via de mão dupla. Eu realmente adoro compartilhar o que eu escrevo. De verdade. Mas eu fico um pouco decepcionada quando vejo a quantia de comentários. Sou muito mais feliz escrevendo para mim mesma. Eu não preciso postar as coisas aqui para ficar satisfeita, e eu acho que vocês sabem o que isso significa. Eu peço desculpas pelo puxão de orelha (principalmente para aquelas pessoas que mandam reviews e não o merecem), mas ele tinha que ser dado. Eu **_**vou **_**terminar **_**Nas Entrelinhas**_**. De qualquer jeito. Foi um compromisso que eu fiz comigo — mostrar a mim mesma que sou capaz de concluir uma história. Mas eu não sei em relação a postar futuras histórias aqui. Ao menos não em postar algo além de oneshots. Eu realmente não queria dar esse mini discurso, e peço desculpas por ele.**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que o capítulo tenha sido agradável a leitura. Você pode, **_**por favor**_**, me dizer a sua opinião?**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários são <em>sempre <em>bem-vindos.**


	8. VII: Intrínseco

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete: **_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

Qualquer dúvida vocês podem esclarecer por review e por Twitter também: _https : / / twitter . com / # ! / belrfit_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Talvez esse seja o capítulo pelo qual vocês mais esperaram. (Em partes. Porque em partes ele é meio triste.) Vamos ver se eu acerto. E desculpem-me por não ter postado na semana passada. Quem me acompanha pelo Twitter sabe que eu tive prova de sábado e tive que estudar. Eu sei. Minha escola não tem noção.**

**PS: Gente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo de _Nas Entrelinhas_ fora o epílogo. Sintam a depressão. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas Recomendadas:<strong>

_Wide Awake _— Katy Perry: http: / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=lQ6tkcwJvaY

_Running Up That Hill _— Placebo: http: / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE

_Without You _— Lana Del Rey: http: / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=gF3FAEpbq3U

_Skinny Love _— Birdy: http: / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=aNzCDt2eidg&feature=fvsr

* * *

><p>"<em>O valor das coisas não está no tempo que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis."<em>

— **Fernando Sabino.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII,<br>**_**Intrínseco**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

As coisas estavam indo muito bem no dia seguinte. Por isso eu deveria suspeitar que algo deveria dar errado, mas não. Eu estava confiante. Carlisle havia me liberado do hospital, dizendo que eu já havia aprendido a lição. Claro. Eu sabia que ele estava me dando uma colher de sopa. Portanto, naquele dia eu não fui ver Eve. Ao invés disso, fui tomar sorvete com Alice, Jasper e Edward. Estava frio, o que significava que não fazia muito sentido tomar sorvete. E talvez por isso a ideia fosse tão divertida.

Eu estava com a minha calça de moletom nova, então decidi que estava tudo bem ir até a sorveteria com ela ao invés de vestir as minhas calças jeans. Eu coloquei os meus tênis e uma blusa branca de manga comprida por cima, além de um suéter, é claro. Deixei o meu cabelo solto em volta do meu pescoço para tentar amenizar o frio. Encontrei Alice e Edward lá embaixo. Alice estava encapotada, mas ainda assim elegante. Eu me perguntava como ela conseguia. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, discretamente. Nós descemos até a garagem e, quando eu fui ocupar o meu lugar no banco traseiro, Alice me disse que queria se sentar atrás para poder ficar ao lado de Jasper quando passássemos na casa dele para buscá-lo. Eu não me pronunciei. Ocupei o meu lugar ao lado de Edward.

Estava chovendo mais forte nesse dia do que em qualquer outro que eu já havia presenciado em Forks. Edward ligou os para-brisas enquanto eu mexia no rádio, em busca de uma música que eu gostasse. Era o CD do Yiruma. Cada vez que reconhecia algo que gostava nas músicas dele, ficava contente. Era uma sensação muito agradável ser musicalmente compatível com alguém. Eu coloquei _A River Flows In You _para tocar e Alice resmungou algo sobre Taylor Swift.

Nós paramos na casa de Jasper e ele entrou no carro. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco molhados graças à chuva.

— Olá, pessoal — ele fez, acenando com a mão.

— Hey, Jasper — eu e Edward dissemos juntos. Ele corou um pouco.

Nem Jasper nem Alice perceberam, porque agora _ela_ estava dando o seu olá a ele.

Edward dirigiu até a sorveteria e nós descemos do carro, animados. Alice enlaçou um braço seu no meu e outro no Jasper. Assim que entramos na sorveteria, vimos que ela estava vazia. Que sorte.

Uma mocinha veio nos receber.

— Olá — ela disse, exibindo o seu sorriso perfeito. — Bem-vindos a sorveteria Frozen*** **e sintam-se à vontade.

— Bem sugestivo — Edward murmurou com o canto da boca.

Eu segurei um sorriso.

A garota com o uniforme branco de listras rosa disse que nós podíamos fazer os nossos pedidos e foi isso o que fizemos. Eu quis um milk-shake de Ovomaltine, já que de jeito nenhum eu colocaria as minhas mãos em uma coisa gelada. Ao menos com o milk-shake eu podia usar um canudo. Alice quis um sorvete de menta com chocolate grande para dividir com Jasper e Edward preferiu um _petit gâteau_. Eu suspirei quando o meu pedido chegou, e esfreguei as minhas mãos uma contra a outra para tentar diminuir o frio.

Nós ficamos na sorveteria mais ou menos até às quatro horas da tarde. Foi divertido.

Assim que voltamos para a casa dos Cullen, congelados e rindo, Jasper disse que precisava ir embora porque ainda tinha que ir para Seattle. Ele se despediu de Alice, deu um tapinha nas costas de Edward e me abraçou. Abraçar Jasper me fez notar quantas saudades eu estava de Rosalie e Emmett. Isso me fez perceber que eu tinha apenas mais seis dias na casa dos Cullen. Isso era aliviante e ao mesmo tempo... desesperador.

Eu tinha três dias com Alice e com Edward. Eu sabia que nós ainda podíamos conversar pelo Skype e tudo mais, mas parecia uma injustiça sem tamanho eu ter que ir embora justo quando as coisas estavam bem. Eu estava dividida entre a vontade de partir logo e a vontade de ficar. Algo ficou travado na minha garganta e eu tive que fechar os olhos para conseguir engolir a minha saliva.

— Você está bem? — Edward me perguntou. Ele deveria ter percebido a minha mudança de estado.

Aproveitando que a Alice ainda estava se despedindo do Jasper lá fora, eu o puxei para perto e o abracei, enterrando o meu rosto no seu casaco. Eu suspirei profundamente e senti o seu cheiro bom. Eu ergui os meus olhos e o encarei, me afastando um pouco. Era engraçado como eu era parecida com a Eve e ele era parecido com o Albert. Eu estava começando a gostar de Edward. Daquele jeito que você começa a gostar de uma pessoa quando se apaixona por ela. Eu sentia os arrepios, as borboletas no estômago e toda aquela coisa boba. Era triste que isso ia acabar em três dias. Setenta e duas horas. E nós nunca seríamos um casal de fato. Porque relacionamentos não se desenvolvem por Skype.

— Tudo okay — eu disse a ele.

Alice entrou na sala nesse instante. Ela pegou e me abraçou apertado e eu retribuí o abraço. Assim como eu sentiria falta de Edward, eu sentiria falta de Alice.

— Eu acabei de me dar conta — ela disse. — Nós só temos mais três dias juntas.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Como assim? — ele quis saber.

— O programa, Edward. Ele dura apenas 15 dias. E a Bella vai embora — Alice explicou, sua voz ficando mais entristecida a cada palavra. Ele não disse nada.

— Mas nós ainda temos o Skype, lembra? — eu tentei animá-la. Ainda não tinha olhado para Edward. — E você prometeu que iria me visitar em Phoenix. A Rose ainda quer conhecer você.

Alice assentiu. Mas ela não sorriu.

— Você não pode mudar para cá? — ela brincou. — Seria tão legal. Meus pais poderiam adotar você como filha.

— Claro, e eu seria a desculpa pelo quarto de hóspedes continuar permanentemente daquele jeito. — Eu rolei os meus olhos.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

— Eu adoro quando você pega as coisas no ar, Bella.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça e disse que precisava subir para o meu quarto. Alice me soltou e eu subi as escadas rapidamente. Eu sabia que Edward provavelmente me seguiria, por isso tranquei a porta do quarto e deixei a chave na fechadura, garantindo que ele não teria como abrir a porta desse jeito. Nem com a chave reserva. Corri para o banheiro, na esperança de que eu pudesse estar com o chuveiro ligado antes de ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto.

Não funcionou.

Eu ainda estava entrando no banheiro quando elas soaram. No entanto, eu não fui até a porta e a abri. Eu resisti a esse impulso porque eu sabia que isso iria durar apenas mais três dias e eu tinha que me acostumar com a ausência dessas coisas.

Eu tinha que me acostumar que daqui a três dias eu teria a minha vida de volta. E isso não me parecia mais tão maravilhoso agora como pareceu alguns dias antes. Não que fizesse alguma diferença.

Em três dias eu estaria em Phoenix, querendo ou não.

OOO

Quando eu desci do banho, encontrei Esme na cozinha. Ela estava apressada, fazendo alguma coisa. Percebi que ela estava colocando alguns biscoitos dentro de uma vasilha e que ao seu lado havia mais vasilhas com comidas. Ela estava agitada e fazendo tudo as pressas.

— Está tudo bem, Esme? — eu perguntei.

— Sim. Eu acho. Quero dizer, um paciente do Carlisle passou mal e eu estou indo levar comida para ele no hospital. Talvez eu passe a noite por lá com ele — ela disse tudo rapidamente. Percebi que a sua bolsa e as chaves do carro estavam em cima da mesa.

— Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — Talvez fosse algum amigo de Carlisle e Esme que estava passando mal. Isso explicaria a agitação dela. — É alguém importante?

— Não — Esme disse rapidamente. — Digo, não é ninguém que você conheça. Não se preocupe, Bella.

Eu ouvi um barulho forte e eu sabia que um raio tinha acabado de cair em algum lugar próximo da casa dos Cullen. O tempo havia piorado. Esme pegou tudo apressada, ajeitando do jeito que conseguia as vasilhas em seus braços. Ela correu rapidamente até a garagem e eu fiquei olhando para ela, preocupada. Imediatamente me lembrei do Sr. Morley e de como a família e os amigos dele deveriam ter sofrido com a sua morte. Silenciosamente, pedi que não fosse um amigo dos Cullen que estivesse passando mal. Os Cullen não mereciam uma tristeza assim, principalmente Carlisle.

— Ei, Bella — Alice disse, se aproximando vagarosamente de mim. — Você está bem?

Eu a olhei, estranhando.

— Claro que eu estou bem — respondi ainda um pouco confusa com a sua pergunta. — Sua mãe acabou de sair de casa, você sabia? Está tudo bem?

— Ah, ela sabe como o meu pai fica quando perde alguns pacientes. Ela não queria que ele estivesse sozinho quando isso acontecesse — ela disse suavemente. — Mas você está bem mesmo?

— Hum — eu fiz. — Isso é muito gentil da parte de sua mãe. Mas Carlisle perdeu um paciente? — perguntei sem responder a sua pergunta. É claro que eu estava bem. O que haveria de errado comigo?

— Não ainda — ela disse. — Mas disseram que dessa noite ela não passa. O estado é muito ruim.

— Ela? — quis saber.

— Sim, a Eve — Alice respondeu.

E então foi como se tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente. Carlisle me liberando justo _hoje_ do trabalho. Esme deixando que nós saíssemos para ir à sorveteria. Esme me evitando. Alice me perguntando constantemente se estava tudo bem. Eve tinha piorado. Eve possivelmente não sobreviveria a essa noite.

— Eve Houston? — eu perguntei, apenas para confirmar. O bolo em minha garganta dizia que sim.

— Sim. Você... você não sabia? — Alice perguntou. — Meu Deus, eu sinto muito, Bella! Eu achei que a minha mãe tinha te dito antes de sair. Como eu sou idiota! — Alice resmungou. Eu comecei a andar. Subi correndo pelas escadas e ela me seguiu. — Ei! Onde você vai, Bella? Bella!

Eu bati na porta do quarto de Edward incessantemente até ele abrir. Ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom, mas eu nem dei atenção a isso. Percebi que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas se calou assim que viu Alice.

— Você tem que me levar ao hospital. Por favor — eu pedi. O bolo em minha garganta estava aumentando e eu mal podia me conter. Era como se eu fosse vomitar ou começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

Edward colocou a mão em meu rosto, provavelmente procurando por uma febre, indício de uma doença que eu não tinha.

— O que aconteceu? Você está passando mal? — ele perguntou, me arrastando para dentro de seu quarto e me obrigando a sentar em sua cama. — Quer que eu ligue para o meu pai?

— Não sou eu que estou morrendo, porra! — eu finalmente consegui dizer. Minha voz saiu como se minhas cordas vocais estivessem se partindo, completamente rachada. Eu passei a mão pela minha cabeça, puxando algumas mechas do meu cabelo. — É a Eve! — Um soluço estrangulado saiu pela minha garganta. — Eu tenho que ir para o hospital. Agora — disse desesperadamente. — Ela está morrendo. Eles vão colocá-la em algum quarto branco para cacete e depois colocar alguns tubos nela. Eve odiaria isso — comecei a soar incoerente. — Por favor, me leve para lá, E-Ed-dwa-a-rd. — Eu funguei. Meu corpo todo tremia, e eu sabia que Edward estava me abraçando, mas eu não conseguia sentir as suas mãos em mim.

— Me dê o telefone, Alice, eu vou ligar para o nosso pai — ele pediu, ainda sem sair de perto de mim.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era "Não a Eve, não a Eve".

— Aqui — Alice sussurrou, entregando o telefone a ele.

Edward discou os números rapidamente e apertou o botão verde. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para ele ser atendido.

— Alô? Pai? — ele disse. Eu não prestei atenção na conversa. Eu preferia não saber. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para o hospital agora mesmo. Assim que ele desligou, eu me virei para ele, ansiosa.

— Nós podemos ir? — Minha voz tinha som de súplica.

Ele hesitou um segundo antes de falar, e eu finalmente pude sentir a sua mão na minha. Seu polegar fazia círculos calmantes sobre a minha palma.

— Sinto muito, Bella... Mas o meu pai disse que mesmo se a gente fosse, seríamos proibidos de entrar onde Eve está. Ninguém a não serem médicos pode entrar no quarto dela. Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas o meu pai disse também que apesar do estado dela ser grave, eles conseguiram deixá-la estável.

— Então eu não posso vê-la. — Meu peito tremeu. Ok. Eu podia lidar com isso, certo? Não significava que Eve iria morrer... Não é? Eu me virei abruptamente para Edward. — Ela tem chance de sobreviver?

Diga que sim. _Por favor._

— Elas são pequenas — ele sussurrou. — E mesmo que sobrevivesse... — Ele não terminou a frase.

Mas eu sabia que caminho isso iria tomar. Mesmo que Eve sobrevivesse, seria impossível ela se curar do câncer no pulmão. Ele possivelmente já deveria ter se alastrado para a maioria de seus órgãos e ela estava passando mal agora porque eles estavam falindo. Mesmo que ela sobrevivesse, ela sentiria dor. Merda. Ela possivelmente acharia uma bunda sobreviver em uma situação como essa. Eu ri pelo meu pensamento e solucei.

— Mas ela tem uma chance, Bella — Alice me disse. Seus olhos me encaravam profundamente. — Mesmo que pequena, ela tem. Mesmo que seja um por cento... Ainda assim é uma chance. _Tenha fé_ — ela repetiu as mesmas palavras que Carlisle havia dito para mim no hospital depois da morte do Sr. Morley.

Eu sabia o que os psicólogos diriam. Eu havia perdido Charlie e, pelo curto momento em que convivi com Eve, eu havia a colocado como uma segunda mãe, para suprir a falta que Renée fazia. Quero dizer, que uma figura materna fazia, já que Renée nunca agiu como uma mãe de fato. Ao menos não aos meus olhos. Mas isso não significava que doía menos. Era tão injusto que as pessoas tivessem que morrer. Eu prendi um novo soluço e Edward me apertou mais em seus braços.

Eu estava desmoronando. E estava feliz por não ter que juntar os pedaços sozinha.

OOO

Alice decidiu que iria dormir e eu disse a Edward que iria para o meu quarto. Eu fiquei por alguns momentos sozinha porque eu precisava ficar sozinha. Algumas vezes essa era a melhor maneira que eu tinha para lidar com a dor. Eu queria um remédio para dor de cabeça, mas não tinha nada. Ao menos se eu pudesse dormir ou não pensar nisso... Eu ouvi as batidas na porta, e sabia que era Edward.

— Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu quero apenas ficar sozinha — disse alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Minha voz estava anasalada e rouca.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. Achando que ele tinha ido embora, corri meus olhos pelo quarto. Eu estava completamente sozinha. Meus olhos se focaram no abajur e eu já sabia o que fazer no momento seguinte. Eu peguei o abajur e o virei de ponta cabeça, destravando o compartimento onde se guardava pilhas. Tirei de lá a maconha que eu havia ganhado de James e fechei novamente, voltando o abajur para o seu lugar. Eu me sentei na cama e segurei o papel pelas pontas. Eu o rasguei e a maconha caiu, espalhada pelo chão. Eu estava tentando juntá-la quando Edward forçou a fechadura do quarto e abriu a porta. Ele me encarou, ajoelhada no chão, e algo queimou em seus olhos.

— Você não vai fumar essa porcaria novamente — ele disse.

— O que você é? O meu pai? Sinto muito lhe informar, mas o meu pai _também_ morreu, Edward! — eu retruquei, irritada. Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não me levantei. Edward me pegou pelos meus dois braços e fez com que eu ficasse em pé. — Eu não sou a porra de uma criança, merda. Me solte.

— Então não haja como uma — ele rosnou. — Isso não te leva a lugar nenhum, Bella. Quando você ficar sóbria novamente vai doer tanto quanto agora. Ficar drogada não é a solução.

— Mas eu não aguento mais — eu sussurrei. — Enfrentar isso dói, Edward.

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e me abraçou.

— Eu sei. Eu sei, coração — ele sussurrou, apertando o meu corpo contra o seu. Ele nos levou para a minha cama e nós ficamos lá. Eu estava deitada junto a ele e às vezes ele fazia carinho em mim, brincando com as mechas do meu cabelo que haviam escapado do elástico. Até que houve uma hora que eu de repente me senti cansada de chorar. Ou talvez Edward havia se cansado de me ver chorar. Eu nunca vou saber o que exatamente aconteceu, porque eu não tinha como saber quem tinha começado o beijo. Mas de repente nós estávamos nos beijando. Seus lábios estavam suaves, mas enfaticamente sobre os meus. Eles eram um pouco exigentes e enquanto eu os beijava, deixava de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Isso era um alívio, por isso o aceitei de boa vontade.

Eu mudei de posição, ficando em cima de Edward. Cada perna minha estava de um lado de sua cintura. Eu estava inclinada para ele, beijando-o. Eu mordiscava os seus lábios e suspirava entre o beijo. Edward estava com a sua mão na minha nuca, mantendo o meu rosto bem próximo ao seu. Ele soltou o meu cabelo do elástico e deixou que ele caísse sobre os meus ombros e sobre ele. Sua mão correu pela minha perna e então até a minha cintura. Eu senti seus dedos levemente gelados entrarem por baixo da minha blusa. Ainda assim eles se mantiveram abaixo da linha do meu umbigo e acima do cós da minha calça. Edward era muito cavalheiro para se aproveitar dessa situação.

Mas eu não tinha nada de uma dama em mim.

Quando me inclinei mais ainda, meu quadril mexeu contra o dele e meus seios estavam colados em seu peito. Eu sabia que ele havia notado isso. Suas mãos se tornaram mais ousadas; agora elas faziam o caminho até a minha nuca e voltavam para onde estavam. Seus dedos roçavam tão suavemente sobre a minha pele que eu mal os sentia. Sabia que eles estavam se movendo apenas pelo rastro de calor que eles deixavam sobre a minha pele. Sem querer parar com a evolução de nossos toques, endireitei a minha postura e tirei a minha blusa sobre a minha cabeça. Eu estava com um top roxo-escuro de ginástica ao invés de um sutiã provocativo. Algo pouco atraente. Torci para que isso não incomodasse Edward. Eu acho que não incomodou. Eu não consegui enxergar nada além de adoração em seus olhos, ao menos. Suas mãos saíram das minhas costas e vieram para a frente do meu corpo. Ele tocou a minha barriga. Bem naquele lugar de antes. Eu me retorci um pouco pelas cócegas que ele provocou em mim. Pude ver os olhos de Edward brilharem no escuro, maravilhados. Ele correu seus dedos mais um pouco para cima, deslizando o seu polegar vagarosamente sobre a minha pele. Quando sua mão chegou perto dos meus seios, ele parou. Ele me olhou daquela forma hesitante, como se não soubesse se era permitido seguir a diante. No entanto, meu corpo pedia por ele.

— Continue — eu sussurrei. Ele ainda não se moveu. — _Por favor_ — adicionei.

Suas mãos continuaram o caminho, finalmente. Em forma de concha, elas envolveram os meus dois seios. Senti minha pele se arrepiando contra a mão de Edward. Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna e eu respondi automaticamente a ele, mexendo os meus quadris contra os de Edward. Ele gemeu, e eu consegui sentir a sua ereção dura contra a minha coxa.

Ele me olhou alarmado. Talvez com medo de estar sendo desrespeitoso ou estar indo rápido demais.

Ele não tinha porque temer.

— Está tudo bem. É normal. Eu amo isso — eu disse a ele. Para provar em que eu estava realmente confortável com a sua situação, mexi meu quadril mais uma vez contra o dele. Edward gemeu novamente.

Eu me inclinei para arrancar a sua blusa e ele me ajudou endireitando um pouco a sua postura e erguendo os seus braços. Tão logo que eu a tirei, sua blusa se tornou esquecida. Eu admirei o peito de Edward. Ele não tinha muito pelo, exceto talvez por aquele caminho sexy que começava no seu umbigo e terminava dentro de suas calças. Eu me inclinei mais uma vez e beijei o pescoço de Edward, mordiscando a pele. Suas mãos, que agora estavam pousadas no topo de minhas coxas, quase no meu quadril, me puxaram para frente, causando atrito entre nós. Eu desci os beijos e assoprei por cima do caminho que eu havia feito até o meio de sua barriga. Observei seus mamilos se arrepiarem enquanto Edward corava. Eu não tinha certeza se era por vergonha ou por prazer.

Continuei fazendo o meu caminho. Beijei seus ombros, suas clavículas, seus braços. Edward me ajudou a puxar a minha calça para fora de minhas pernas e eu aproveitei para tirar o top pela minha cabeça. Eu estava somente de calcinha, em cima dele. Ele fechou um pouco seus olhos ao me ver e gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior. Suas mãos deslizaram por toda a minha pele até os meus seios. Primeiro ele tocou as laterais, um pouco tímido, e depois suas mãos foram ficando mais desinibidas. Seus polegares roçaram por cima dos meus mamilos e eu fiquei um pouco agitada, sentindo a excitação crescer. Edward parecia maravilhado em diferenciar a pele do meu mamilo da do resto do meu seio. Ele se inclinou, ficando sentado na cama comigo por cima dele. Seus olhos verdes olharam para mim, e eu sorri para eles. Edward olhou para os meus seios e para mim novamente.

Eu coloquei a minha mão por cima da sua que estava pousada em meio seio.

— Você pode me tocar — sussurrei em seu ouvido — do jeito que você quiser.

Observei Edward passar sua língua por seus lábios, umedecendo-os. Eu consegui vê-los molhados com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela aberta. Era lua cheia hoje. Seus lábios brilharam e em seguida eu os senti em meus seios. Edward beijou cada um dos meus seios delicadamente, e eu me esforcei muito para não comparar seus toques altruístas e delicados com a ferocidade de James. Eu estava com Edward agora e outro homem não tinha espaço em minha cabeça. _Nada _tinha. Enquanto ele beijava um seio meu, o outro estava em sua mão. Constantes arrepios subiam pela minha coluna e eu já não conseguia deter nenhum. Eu não conseguia fazer com que o meu quadril parasse de se mexer constantemente contra o de Edward. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e voltou a colocar suas costas no colchão. Agora suas mãos estavam nas minhas coxas, me ajudando e incentivando os movimentos.

— Bella... — ele sussurrou, gemendo em seguida. Suas mãos grudaram nas minhas coxas. Seus dedos apertaram a minha carne e ele fechou os olhos, inclinando a sua cabeça para trás. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não parei. Mantive o meu quadril movendo contra o seu, e a cena que eu vi a seguir foi a mais bonita da minha vida.

Edward fechou os olhos enquanto me apertava contra si. Seu quadril deu um impulso para cima, contra o meu. Ele estava ofegante. Sua boca estava aberta e seus lábios úmidos. Eu ainda podia senti-los em mim, e isso fez com que uma nova onda de prazer corresse pelo meu corpo. Ele gemeu o meu nome mais uma vez e o seu quadril se elevou mais. Em seguida eu senti algo molhado contra o tecido de sua calça. Ele havia tido um orgasmo.

Eu o olhei, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos.

Assim que Edward me olhou, vi um pouco de vergonha em seus olhos verdes.

— Está tudo bem — eu disse. Ele não pareceu acreditar.

— Mas Bella, eu... Eu... — Eu coloquei minha mão em cima de sua boca, o impedindo de continuar.

— Está tudo bem — repeti.

Eu saí de cima dele e por um momento Edward achou que iríamos terminar por aqui. Ele não poderia estar mais enganado. Eu puxei as suas calças para baixo e ele corou um pouco, mas em seguida estava me ajudando. A sua boxer veio junto com a calça. Eu voltei para cima de Edward e achei a sua boca, já sentindo saudade de seu gosto. A sua língua procurou pela minha rapidamente, reivindicando-a para si. Ele se deteve um pouco, prendendo o meu lábio inferior entre os seus dentes e sugando-o. Meu coração batia descompassadamente. Suas mãos estavam de volta para as minhas costas e ele me puxou tanto para si que não havia mais espaço entre nossos corpos. Meus seios estavam colados em seu peito e cada vez que eu respirava o peito dele se mexia por reflexo. Sem avisar, Edward nos virou.

Era diferente a sensação de tê-lo por cima. Ele parecia muito maior agora, seus ombros se evidenciando sobre mim. Nessa posição ele tinha um acesso maior ao meu corpo, o que ele pareceu adorar. Agora que estava perdendo a sua inibição e a sua timidez, Edward se sentia mais livre para matar a sua curiosidade enquanto explorava o meu corpo. Passaram-se alguns curtos minutos até que eu voltei a sentir a ereção dele na minha coxa. Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas eu o acalmei com outro "Está tudo bem". Seus dedos curiosos se encarregaram de escorregar a minha calcinha preta de algodão pelas minhas pernas, tirando-a de meu corpo. Agora ambos estávamos nus.

Edward correu seus dedos por aquela região abaixo do meu umbigo, mas abaixo também do cós da calça — isso é, se eu usasse uma. Seus dedos escorregaram ali e eu senti o seu dedão escovando contra um ponto muito prazeroso meu. Eu ofeguei e arregalei um pouco os meus olhos, puxando o lençol com os meus dedos.

— De novo — eu pedi. Edward repetiu a ação e eu imediatamente ofeguei. — Isso é tão... bom — eu suspirei. Os dedos dele ainda estavam ali. O seu polegar ainda não tinha parado de se mexer. Mas isso não era suficiente.

Para nenhum de nós.

— Existe mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? — ele me perguntou timidamente. — Eu não sei muito bem como... — Deixar uma mulher excitada o suficiente para o ato? De onde ele havia tirado aquilo?

— Você _sabe_ — eu discordei. Seu rosto ficou vermelho mais uma vez. Eu o beijei, me sentindo extremamente confortável embaixo de seu corpo. Eu nunca havia me sentindo verdadeiramente confortável nessa posição, como se isso significasse que eu estava me submetendo. Com Edward não havia nada disso. _Não_ por causa do jeito que ele me olhava. Era como se ele transmitisse a sua vontade de me guardar em um potinho. Eu ficava boba com os olhos verdes me encarando daquele modo. O meu coração acelerava e a minha boca secava um pouco. Eu podia até dizer que sentia as benditas _borboletas_.

Enquanto me beijava, Edward posicionou o seu quadril desajeitadamente entre as minhas coxas. Eu a ajudei, passando uma perna minha pelo seu quadril. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto sentia o seu pênis entrando em mim. Era uma sensação prazerosa e confortável. Eu ofegava a cada centímetro que Edward ganhava de mim. Eu o envolvi em um meio abraço, colocando um de meus braços por cima do seu ombro. Assim que Edward estava completamente dentro de mim, eu enrolei a minha outra perna em volta de sua cintura, prendendo os meus tornozelos um no outro atrás de seus quadris.

Assim com Edward eu me sentia... completa. Não somente fisicamente. Mas era como se eu não tivesse sofrido perdas na vida, porque nenhum sofrimento poderia se comparar a essa sensação que ele transmitia a mim. Ele estava parado, apenas encarando o meu rosto. Eu não sabia o que ele havia visto ali, mas ele pareceu gostar.

— Mais — eu exigi. Edward sorriu, e, suavemente, começou a se movimentar. Ainda não era o suficiente. — Um pouco mais — eu disse em forma de gemido.

O quadril de Edward ganhou um ritmo mais rápido contra o meu. Como os meus tornozelos estavam cruzados atrás ele, Edward não podia ir muito longe. Isso fez com que ele entrasse e saísse rapidamente de mim. Meus dedos eram febris em sua pele, assim como a sua boca era na minha. Eu não sabia o que tocar. Havia tantos lugares... Então cada lugar que eu tocava eu o fazia com um impulso impetuoso. Eu queria mais e mais dele para mim. Edward mudou um pouco a posição, atingindo um ângulo diferente dentro de mim.

— Edward — eu ofeguei.

— Bella... — ele gemeu, me apertando em seus braços, me puxando mais para ele. Seus quadris não tinham parado com o movimento, e cada vez ele entrava mais profundamente em mim. Ele estava perto, mas eu estava mais. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada que não fosse Edward. O seu cheiro em minha língua, o seu gosto em meus lábios, os seus sons em minha cabeça. Os suaves ruídos que ele fazia enquanto se mexia. O jeito que ele me apertava em seus braços. Até o seu polegar direito que se mantinha fazendo círculos suaves e sutis no meu quadril. Tudo isso, cada um desses fragmentos, pareceu me levar ao limite.

Eu o apertei mais com as minhas pernas, elevando o meu quadril, e em meus braços. Eu fechei os meus olhos e senti conforme o orgasmo foi tomando conta de mim. Os dedos dos meus pés curvaram, a minha visão escureceu e eu não conseguia sentir nada, exceto aquele ponto em que eu e Edward estávamos conectados. Era tudo muito melhor do que já havia sido algum dia. Edward me agarrou mais em seus braços, e com um impulso mais forte, se derramou em mim. Eu senti algo quente entre as minhas coxas e imediatamente soube o que era. Edward enterrou o seu rosto em meus cabelos, seu queixo tocando a curva do meu pescoço. Eu o abracei mais forte e deixei minhas mãos correrem pelas suas costas enquanto seus músculos iam perdendo a rigidez que ganharam com o orgasmo. Eu sentia Edward relaxando contra os meus dedos. Percebi que ele estava brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo. Vagarosamente, descruzei os meus tornozelos e deixei as minhas pernas caírem no colchão. O corpo de Edward começou a ficar mole, daquele jeito preguiçoso, e eu fui sentindo o seu peso sobre mim. Era algo confortável. Algo que eu não queria perder. Ele tentou se mexer para sair de cima de mim, mas eu não deixei.

— Fica — eu pedi. — Eu gosto de sentir o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu.

Era uma sensação que eu não podia explicar. Eu apenas gostava.

O meu corpo estava preguiçoso e cansado. Não cansado como quando se faz um sexo selvagem. Edward era virgem e por momento nenhum eu esperei isso dele. Estava mais para um cansado de _satisfeito_. Eu não havia criado muitas expectativas para essa noite. Quero dizer, eu nem sabia que ela aconteceria. Mas eu estava muito contente que ela havia acontecido.

Ele havia se preocupado em fazer com que _eu_ me sentisse bem. Pode não parecer, mas para uma garota que faz sexo com estranhos, isso era uma _grande_ coisa.

Os homens dificilmente pensavam em algum tipo de prazer que não fosse o próprio.

Mas Edward era tão amoroso...

Eu suspirei profundamente e meus olhos estavam se fechando. Eu estava quase escorregando para o sono quando ouvi Edward me chamando.

— Bella... — ele disse, mas não pôde continuar.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, e Esme apareceu ali.

Ela olhou para nós. Nus. Edward ainda em cima de mim. Edward ainda _dentro_ de mim. E então seus olhos correram para o chão, todo sujo pela maconha que eu havia deixado cair mais cedo. Edward estava tentando puxar a coberta para nos livrar dos olhos acusadores de sua mãe, mas não deu certo. Eu tentava cobrir meus seios como conseguia. Edward não separou os nossos quadris, e eu sabia o motivo. Esme olhou mais uma vez para o chão.

— Ai, meu Deus — ela falou, horrorizada. Sem saber o que fazer, Esme tampou a sua boca com as mãos. — Ai, meu Deus — ela repetiu e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Eu não sabia dizer do que elas eram.

Vergonha, constrangimento, raiva... ou _ódio_.

* * *

><p><strong>* A tradução de <strong>_**Frozen**_** é "congelado (a), gélido".**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Final tenso, eu sei. Detalhei bem a lemon, já que vocês só terão uma na história. Espero que tenham gostado. Mesmo. Bem, eu vou responder as reviews anônimas pelo capítulo. Eu não sei como eu não havia me tocado antes. Pode-se dizer que eu sou um pouco lerda. Sinto muito por não ter feito isso antes, leitores anônimos lindos. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**N/B: Eu sinto uma pena pelo fato de que não teremos mais a Eve por aqui. Sério, chorem comigo. E tenho que confessar que eu esperava ansiosamente por esse momento, porque sendo essa autora que o escreveria, ele tinha tudo pra ser sutil e... quente. E realmente foi. Mas o momento que eu mais espero é outro, haha (segredo). Não se esqueçam de comentar, é **_**realmente **_**importante. Até!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das <strong>**Reviews Anônimas****:**

**Arrg25:** Fico contente que você goste da minha fanfic, A. E que você pense isso sobre ela. Você sabe, todos os autores (mesmo os de fanfic) têm aquela coisa de não achar o que escreve bom. Então eu sempre fico contente em ouvir opiniões. Se elas forem boas, okay. E se não forem, eu tento melhorar. Cê sabe. Mas eu agradeço muito pela review. E me sinto lisonjeada que você, mesmo não comentando nas histórias que lê, comentou na minha. Obrigada.

**bruna:** Não, a Eve é uma sem vergonha de carteirinha. Sim. O Edward não é apenas aqueles tímidos que se escondem atrás de um capuz. Achei-o todo lindo enfrentado a Bella, mas a minha opinião é suspeita. Cê sabe. Fico contente que você goste dele também, B. Que bom que você amou o capítulo. Fico completamente encantada com isso. (L) Ah, e a música é muito boa mesmo, não? Eu a adoro, e acho que seria o tipo de música que o Edward ouviria. Agora estou meio viciada na música _Home_, da Gabrielle Aplin, e completamente a recomendo! Obrigada pela review, a propósito.

**D. kiedis:** Sim, o Edward resolveu agir. Só eu o acho extremamente sexy quando faz isso? Acho que se deve ao fato do Edward da Steph ser um pouco mole. A maioria diria que ele é romântico, e eu pensava a mesma coisa. Até o capítulo de _Eclipse_ em que a Bella beija o Jacob e ele diz que está tudo bem e que ela pode ficar com os dois. Que absurdo. Sinto muito por não ter postado na semana passada, D. Mas agora o capítulo está aqui. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**any dheyne:** Hey, Any! Bem, o que conta é deixar a opinião. Não importa se é por review anônima ou pela sua conta mesmo. Isso é indiferente para mim. Fico contente que você tenha gostado da atitude do Edward. As coisas por aqui precisavam esquentar um pouco, não é mesmo? Haha. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijão!

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários são <strong>_**sempre**_** bem-vindos.**


	9. VIII: Feita de Titânio

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete:**_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

**N/A: Eu sei. Não vou nem dizer nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas Recomendadas:<strong>

_On My Chest_— Lissie: www **(ponto)** youtube **(ponto)** com /watch?v=4eAxMsYFoHI&feature=related

_Titanium_ — David Guetta (feat. Sia): www **(ponto)** youtube **(ponto)** com /watch?v=JRfuAukYTKg&ob=av2n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII,<br>**_**Feita de Titânio**_**.**

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Eu estava voltando para casa. Miles estava dirigindo o carro, mas Felix não estava me acompanhando dessa vez. O que foi, de certa forma, gratificante. Ao lado de Miles tinha uma mulher. Pelo que eu tinha entendido, o seu nome era Makenna.

Renée ficaria louca. Eu estava indo para casa sem os quinze dias terem acabado. Ao que parece, Esme havia ligado naquela mesma noite para o programa e cancelado tudo. Eu não podia ficar mais um segundo sequer na casa dela. Eu encostei a cabeça no vidro do carro. Essa hora deveria estar sendo o velório de Eve. Eu certamente estava em choque, porque, em relação a isso, eu não sentia... nada. Assim como o velório de meu pai, eu havia sido impedida de ir ao velório de Eve. Carlisle havia tentado convencer Esme, mas ela nem piscou ante a sua decisão.

— Eu deixei você tentar tomar a decisão na vez passada e você viu no que deu. Agora vai ser do meu jeito — ela dissera.

Eu suspirei, encarando a estrada. Eu não queria pensar em nada. Porque tudo o que tinha na minha cabeça eram coisas preocupantes.

Lembrei-me de quando Carlisle entrou no meu quarto. Eu não sabia como olhar para ele, já que havia dormido com o seu filho._ Eu_ era a culpada por Edward ter traído os princípios da família Cullen e não ser mais virgem. Isso não era grande coisa para algumas pessoas, mas com certeza era uma grande coisa para _Esme_. Carlisle olhou para mim e se sentou no colchão. O meu cabelo estava molhado porque eu havia acabado de tomar banho e eu estava vestida com um short e uma blusa com um roupão por cima.

— Você está bem? — ele me perguntou.

Eu mordi meu lábio e assenti, sem dizer nada.

— Esme me contou o que aconteceu — ele disse em um tom baixo e suave. Apesar disso, eu me encolhi na cama. Ouvir Esme já havia sido o suficiente para mim. — Eu não vou te julgar, Bella. — Ele manteve o tom suave. — E eu não espero invadir a sua intimidade com o meu filho, mas há uma coisa que eu tenho que perguntar. — Eu esperei pelo que viria a seguir. — Vocês foram cuidadosos?

— Como? — eu perguntei, sem entender direito o que ele quis dizer. Ou não querendo entender direito.

— Vocês usaram preservativos? — ele esclareceu.

Eu olhei para ele, completamente alarmada.

— Ah, meu Deus. Ah, meu Deus — eu disse, começando a me desesperar. Meus nervos já estavam completamente bagunçados, e eu não pude evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Eu não podia engravidar. Eu tinha 17 anos! Porra! Um som estrangulado saiu da minha garganta.

— Está tudo bem — Carlisle disse enquanto me abraçava, tentando acalmar o meu desespero. Não funcionou. Porque _não_ estava tudo bem. — Está tudo bem, Bella. Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou conversar com a sua mãe sobre isso, e vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas eu sabia que Carlisle estava mentindo. Não ia ficar _tudo_ bem.

Esme, pelo visto, tinha a mesma opinião.

Ela me colocou para fora da casa dela assim que teve a chance.

— Eu vou sentir tanta saudade sua — Alice disse enquanto me abraçava. — Muita. Eu te amo, Bella.

— Eu vou sentir a sua falta também, Ali — falei enquanto a abraçava apertado. Os bracinhos finos de Alice estavam em volta do meu pescoço. Eu a soltei depois de um tempo, e suspirei. Eu sabia que estava na hora de fazer as minhas malas, então me levantei da cama e comecei a ir até o guarda-roupas para arrumar a minha bagagem novamente na mala. — Alice — eu a chamei. Eu estava pensando sobre isso há algum tempo. Ela me olhou. — Você está certa. — Seus olhos castanhos ficaram confusos. — Quando você faz sexo com uma pessoa que você gosta, _é _diferente. — Eu ainda não achava que era aquela utopia que Alice havia descrevido, mas de forma alguma o sexo com Edward havia sido parecido com as transas que eu tinha tido anteriormente.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

Eu pisquei.

— Você está bem? — a mulher, Makenna, perguntou para mim. Eu percebi que tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e as limpei rapidamente.

— Sim — respondi. — Eu estou ok.

Makenna assentiu.

— Certo, querida, aqui você pega o seu voo — ela disse.

— Tudo bem — eu suspirei. Levantei-me do carro e peguei as minhas malas. Fiz o _check in_ automaticamente no aeroporto. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa. Quando me sentei na poltrona, percebi que eu nem havia tido tempo de me despedir de Edward. Esme não deixou. Eu também não consegui me despedir de Jasper, já que ele estava em Seattle quando eu fui embora. Eu estava com o meu celular de volta, mas ainda não o havia ligado. A condição de Esme para não me denunciar à polícia por causa da maconha e eu não ir parar em um reformatório foi eu parar de fumar. Mas de verdade, dessa vez. Eu estava okay com isso. Não pretendia continuar fumando, de qualquer forma.

Ates de eu ir embora, essa foi uma das promessas que eu fiz para mim. Nunca mais fumaria maconha ou ingeriria qualquer outra droga. Eu estava disposta até a frequentar a porra de um _Narcóticos Anônimos_ se fosse necessário. O que eu não achava. Maconha não viciava, e eu nunca havia experimentado algo mais forte que isso. Sem mais cigarros também, e essa última promessa foi pela Eve.

É claro que existem promessas que você não pode cumprir, mas eu conseguiria cumprir essas. Eu necessitaria de esforço, mas não era algo impossível.

Se houve uma coisa que Carlisle Cullen me ensinou, é que _nada_ é.

OOO

Assim que eu cheguei ao aeroporto e desembarquei do avião, fui pegar as minhas malas. Eu não esperava encontrar alguém esperando por mim. Mas de alguma forma ali estava a Rose e o Em. Assim que eu os vi, corri para eles. A Rose me abraçou apertado. Eu não sabia como eles vieram parar aqui, mas isso não era importante. Eles _estavam_ ali. Eu funguei, percebendo que corria um sério risco de começar a chorar no aeroporto como aquelas garotas completamente sentimentais. Eu estava morrendo de saudades deles, mas não era somente isso que me impulsionava a colocar tudo para fora. Era isso _e_ tudo o que havia acontecido.

Eu era uma garota problemática que se escondia atrás das drogas, cheia de conceitos falsos e ideais ferrados.

— Eu estou tão fodida — rangi meus dentes. Rose me soltou e eu levantei o meu rosto para observá-la. Ela continuava a mesma. É claro que sim. Que ideia minha achar que algo havia mudado depois de tudo. Quer dizer, algo além de _mim_. Só percebi que estava chorando quando Rose limpou as lágrimas da minha bochecha. — Eu não sei o que você está sabendo da história, mas eu estou _tão_ fodida, Rosalie.

— Eu estou sabendo de tudo — ela me disse. — Alice me contou. Foi assim que eu cheguei aqui, aliás.

Eu franzi o meu cenho. Claro. Alice. Isso fazia sentido.

— Inclusive sobre uma provável futura gravidez? — Meu tom era cético. Ceticismo disfarçaria a minha culpa.

— Inclusive — Rose suspirou. — Está tudo bem, Bella. Não se preocupe com nada. Você sabe que é muito difícil engravidar. Nem sempre acontece. E se acontecer... Bem, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que Emmett está ansioso para te ajudar com a escolha dos nomes.

Eu finalmente olhei para Emmett. Ele estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu sempre imaginei que nada poderia tirar aquele sorriso de Emmett. Provavelmente eu estava certa.

— Eu estou fazendo uma lista — ele me informou. Eu podia apostar que estava tentando conter a sua animação.

— Lista? — Meu queixo caiu.

— É claro. — Emmett revirou os olhos. — Mas eu tenho os meus preferidos. Sally para uma menina, por causa do filme _O Estranho Mundo de Jack_ e Frodo para um menino, por causa de _O Senhor dos Anéis_. — Eu o olhei sarcasticamente e Emmett encolheu os ombros. — Você gosta de _O Estranho Mundo de Jack_ — ele se defendeu. — E você também sabe que eu tenho uma queda por _O Senhor dos Anéis_.

— Mas não é por isso que o meu filho tem que se chamar Frodo, Emmett! — eu grunhi. Meu Deus do céu. Eu já estava falando dessa criança como se ela existisse.

Um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar no canto da boca de Emmett.

— Mas então você gosta de Sally? — Seus olhos estavam esperançosos.

Eu não respondi nada. Porque eu _gostava_ de Sally.

Depois que nós saímos do aeroporto, Rose insistiu que eu ficasse por um tempo na casa dela com Emmett, mas eu recusei. Não importa o quão duro fosse fazer isso agora, eu precisava falar com Renée e deixar tudo em panos limpos. Eu estava disposta a uma mudança, mas isso precisava acontecer de modo completo. Eu não tinha certeza do que viria pela frente. Talvez nós brigássemos como sempre acontecia. Talvez não. Talvez ela finalmente me colocasse para fora de casa. Mas talvez... Bem, talvez algo finalmente se ajeitasse entre nós. Eu tinha essa esperança.

Assim que cheguei em casa, abri a porta cautelosamente. Eu havia prometido falar com Rosalie depois. Renée estava me esperando sentada no sofá. A sua postura estava rígida e ela estava com as mãos nos joelhos. Ela havia cortado o cabelo e usava a sua blusa preferida. Na verdade, a _minha_ blusa preferida. Renée a havia comprado para ela em uma daquelas liquidações de garagem, e eu havia gostado tanto que a blusa passou a ser algo que nós dividíamos. Mas aí chegou Phil e nenhuma de nós tocou mais nela. Eu senti como se Renée a estivesse vestido como uma oferta de paz. Eu deixei as minhas malas perto da porta mesmo e andei até o meio da sala. Ela me observou por alguns segundos e eu a observei de volta. Ninguém ousava dizer algo, e eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma boa ou má coisa.

— Bella... — ela começou.

— Não ouse, Renée — eu disse, engolindo seco e tentando evitar as lágrimas. Não estava funcionando. — Não ouse me julgar pelo que aconteceu.

— Eu não vou, Bella — ela sussurrou, se levantando. Com passos rápidos, chegou até mim e me abraçou. Então eu despenquei. Meu coração batia rápido em meu peito, e doía um pouco. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que havia abraçado a minha mãe. Meu corpo também doía. Eu não estava conseguindo lidar com a possibilidade de estar grávida. Eu não conseguia lidar com a realidade do que eu fizera com a minha vida. Eu não falava mais com a minha mãe porque ela havia arrumado um namorado e não dava mais atenção para mim. — Me desculpe, querida — ela disse, apertando-me mais contra ela. Sua mão se enrolava em meu cabelo, fazendo um carinho calmante. Eu mal podia acreditar que era a minha _mãe_ ali. — Eu sei que devo muitas explicações para você.

Ela devia. Mas eu não as queria agora.

Nós sentamos no chão da sala, em cima do tapete. E ficamos em silêncio até que Renée sentiu-se confortável para falar.

— Carlisle ligou para mim e me contou tudo — ela disse vagarosamente. — Independente de como for, nós vamos nos ajustar a situação, Bella. Você não precisa se preocupar.

Eu assenti, grata. Nós não estávamos mais abraçadas, mas também não estávamos distantes. Renée estava sentada ao meu lado. Quando ela finalmente começou a falar sobre o assunto que precisava, eu agradeci por ter certa distância entre nós. Eu não podia com mais que isso.

— Charlie era um alcóolatra, Bella — ela sussurrou. Eu arregalei os meus olhos, e arfei. Abri minha boca, mas ela me impediu. — Por favor, me deixe terminar de falar. Ele não era abusivo como os alcóolatras eram, até porque ele só se tornou um quando eu fui embora. Eu não sabia disso. Billy me contou. Ele era amigo do seu pai e estava preocupado. Eu visitei Charlie algumas vezes. Ele nunca quis se tratar. Eu senti como se isso fosse culpa minha. Seu pai nunca havia bebido enquanto nós estávamos juntos. Ele era um policial com fortes princípios — ela riu, amargurada. — Quando você ia visitá-lo era os únicos momentos em que ele parava de beber, mas eu sabia que ele sempre estava no limite. Eu nunca poderia ter certeza que ele não estava bebendo escondido à noite, quando você dormia. Eu tinha medo. Então eu impedi as suas visitas.

Eu estava tentando assimilar tudo, mas uma pergunta não saía da minha cabeça.

— Por que você nunca me contou?

— Eu não queria que você achasse que o seu pai não era um bom homem — ela disse. — E também porque eu não queria que você pensasse que _eu_ havia feito aquilo com Charlie. Eu tinha medo que acontecesse entre nós o que... _aconteceu_ — ela sussurrou. Seus ombros estremeceram levemente. — Eu estava com medo de perder a minha filha, Bella. Te mandar para Forks foi a minha última tentativa... Eu espero que você tenha me perdoado.

Eu engoli em seco.

— Eu não sei... — sussurrei, atordoada. — Eu estou confusa. É muita coisa... — Pisquei. — Charlie era um _alcóolatra_, pelo amor de Deus! — Abracei as minhas pernas contra o meu peito. Que espécie de mundo louco nós estávamos? Eu nunca nem havia suspeitado disso. Eu podia brigar com Renée novamente por ela ter me escondido isso.

Mas então eu decidi que não iria pelo caminho mais fácil.

Eu iria lidar com tudo isso. Levantei-me.

— Eu vou... arrumar as minhas malas — eu sussurrei. — Eu preciso de um tempo.

Pela primeira vez, então, Renée me deu espaço.

OOO

Demorou quase um mês para eu finalmente aparecer em um hospital. Renée achou que era melhor esperar um pouco para eu finalmente fazer o exame de sangue para confirmar ou não a gravidez. Ela disse que assim nós teríamos certeza, já que no comecinho é meio difícil de calcular os níveis de hormônios e outras coisas. Como eu não entendia nada disso, resolvi ouvi-la. Isso era outra coisa que eu estava aprendendo a fazer ultimamente. Ouvir a minha mãe. Nas últimas semanas, eu havia aprendido muitas coisas. Como o fato de que minha mãe gostava de Rose, e o problema de eu viver lá era James e as drogas, e não a minha amiga. Então o acesso de Rose a minha casa estava liberado. E o de Emmett também.

Rosalie ainda não morria de amor pela minha mãe, mas eu podia dizer que a relação das duas estava melhorando.

James havia se mudado para a Inglaterra junto com alguns amigos dele. Ele ainda era o mesmo sacana de sempre, e ele ainda iria continuar enchendo o meu saco toda vez que me visse. Mas agora, ao menos, seria à distância.

Assim que chegamos ao escritório do Dr. Boris, ele nos olhou e deu um sorriso caloroso.

— Então, o que eu posso fazer por vocês, senhoritas? — ele perguntou.

Mas Renée era uma mulher direta.

— Nós queremos um teste sanguíneo para confirmar a gravidez da Bella, doutor.

Os olhos do Dr. Boris se tornaram graves.

Assim que saímos do hospital, depois de um leve desmaio da minha parte — algo muito constrangedor —, eu fui direto para a casa de Rose enquanto Renée ia para a casa de Phil. Essa foi uma de minhas descobertas. Phil não era um cara tão mal assim, ele só estava um pouco assustado pelo gênio explosivo da filha da sua namorada.

Eu bati na porta da casa de Rose, e ela me atendeu. Nós nos jogamos no seu sofá e comemos a tarde inteira. Quando eu disse sobre não podermos mais andar, ela me provocou, dizendo que Emmett daria um jeito nas calorias dela depois. Eu apenas mostrei a minha língua para ela. Assim que ele chegou, nós ficamos jogando videogame enquanto Rosalie cozinhava o jantar. O meu teste ficaria pronto amanhã, mas eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Nada de conversas sobre nomes de bebês ou coisas parecidas. Apenas morte aos zumbis.

Rosalie sabia que o teste sairia amanhã, mas ela não falou nada sobre o assunto também.

Emmett tinha perdido três rodadas seguidas para mim no videogame, então ele teria que fazer massagem nos meus pés. Eu estava ansiosa para isso, mas ele disse que meus pés cheiravam a queijo. Apesar de ter certeza que isso era mentira — pelo amor de Deus, eu havia tomado banho e tinha até passado creme neles! —, eu fiquei puta com ele. Então eu aumentei propositalmente o tempo da massagem. Rosalie riu quando ele reclamou para ela.

A nossa janta foi macarrão. O macarrão de Rosie era o melhor do mundo, então eu estava mais que feliz em comê-lo.

Emmett pagou a massagem nos meus pés depois da janta.

Ele ainda resmungava algo sobre chulé, mas minha mente estava muito longe para ouvir. Rosalie assistia _American's Next Top Model_, e eu não me interessava por isso. Eu divagava sobre as possibilidades. Será que se eu estivesse grávida eu teria que me mudar para Forks? Eu tinha certeza que Carlisle iria conhecer o neto, mas eu não sabia como isso iria funcionar com Esme ainda magoada em relação ao que havia acontecido. Mas a outra possibilidade — a possibilidade de eu não estar grávida — me assustava tanto quanto essa. Será que eu nunca iria ver os Cullen novamente se eu não carregasse a possível descendência deles em mim? Quer dizer, eu nunca mais iria ver a Alice? O Carlisle? E... Edward?

Eu queria conversar com ele.

Eu queria ver se ele estava arrependido, e queria pedir desculpas a ele se ele estivesse. Ou eu queria sorrir para ele caso ele não estivesse. Queria perguntar se Esme tinha agido como uma vaca com ele ou se ela fora compreensiva com tudo como Carlisle. Acima de tudo, eu queria descobrir o que era isso que eu sentia por ele. Quer dizer, não era _amor_. Eu não acreditava em _Amor em 15 Dias_ ou _15 Dias Para o Amor_, como aqueles filmes idiotas. Mas eu podia ver o caminho que isso iria levar. Eu poderia facilmente aprender a amá-lo. Edward era gentil, decidido, um pouco tímido — mas de um jeito adorável —, e ele me tratava como alguém normal. Ele não via em mim aquela adolescente problemática que todos insistiam em apontar. Ele era como Rosalie, Alice e Emmett, mas com mais _paixão_. Algo mais febril.

Senti um tapa no meu pé. Eu pisquei e olhei para Emmett, confusa.

— O quê, boneca? — ele brincou. — Acha que a massagem é para o resto da noite?

Eu ri e tirei os meus pés de seu colo.

— Agora eu sou todo da minha ursinha — ele disse enquanto ia sentar-se ao lado de Rose e passava o braço atrás dela.

Naquela noite, eu acabei dormindo na casa de Rosalie. No quarto de James, que agora estava organizado, levando em conta que ele não vivia mais nele. Rosie gostava das coisas arrumadas. Eu deitei na cama dele e fechei os meus olhos. Dormi, e não sonhei.

Quando eu acordei, era quase a hora do almoço. Emmett estava fazendo o café da manhã para levar na cama para a Rose, então eu apenas disse tchau a ele e fui embora. Eu sabia que há essa hora Renée já devia ter pegado o resultado do meu exame, e eu estava ansiosa para descobrir. Fui quase correndo para a minha casa. Assim que abri a porta, ofegante, vi que Renée estava ao telefone. Ela tinha um papel aberto em suas mãos e um envelope caído no chão, aberto. Meu coração pulou um pouco.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza — ela disse ao telefone. Eu tinha uma leve suspeita de quem era do outro lado da linha, mas preferi não pensar sobre isso. Minha mãe, no entanto, não foi tão gentil, arrastando os meus pensamentos para esse caminho ao mencionar o nome da pessoa. — Você pode deixá-la descansada, Carlisle. Não precisam se preocupar com nada. Sim. Bem, eu sinto muito. Mas eu acho que é melhor assim. Você sabe como as coisas são. Você ainda vai ser um excelente avô, Dr. Cullen — Renée riu baixinho. Então ela ergueu os olhos e me viu. Seu rosto assumiu uma máscara, sem expressões. — Eu tenho que ir agora. A Bella chegou. Pode deixar. Eu digo. — Ela colocou o telefone no gancho. — Hum — minha mãe fez. — Alice está com saudades. E Carlisle disse que não é só ela.

Um silêncio desconfortável ficou por alguns segundos, até que eu me mexi.

— O resultado...? — perguntei, ansiosa.

— Aqui. — Ela me estendeu o papel.

Meus olhos correram até o fim da folha, onde estava o resultado.

Negativo. Eu não estava grávida. Não havia Sally ou Frodo.

Algumas lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos, e eu não sabia se elas eram de alívio ou angústia.

Eu _realmente_ era uma fodida garota confusa.

OOO

Eu lidei com a notícia o melhor que pude. Renée estava aliviada em não ser avó tão cedo e Rose também parecia estar mais calma. O único realmente triste era Emmett. Eu, quase um mês depois, ainda não tinha me decidido sobre como deveria me sentir. Eu _estava_ aliviada. Não iria mentir sobre algo assim. Mas era estranho saber que nunca houve um bebê quando eu já estava me acostumando com a ideia de um. Como quando alguém amputa algum dedo e ainda assim o sente, e às vezes ele até sente cócegas. Um membro fantasma.

Rolei os olhos. Que comparação ridícula a minha.

Faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem, então eu havia decidido aproveitar as minhas férias direito. Rosalie havia me convidado para ir a um show de um amigo de Emmett, e eu tinha aceitado. A minha vida praticamente voltara ao normal, exceto por alguns fatores importantes. Eu havia feito as pazes com Renée e me dava bem com o Phil. Minha mãe iria se casar com ele, e eu estava bem com isso. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a ideia de não ver mais os Cullen, então foi uma surpresa para mim. Eu estava saindo de casa para ir até a Rose quando eu parei e olhei o que tinha bem a minha frente.

Um cara tímido com olhos verdes e cabelo cor de bronze que eu conhecia bem estava parado ali, parecendo analisar cuidadosamente os seus sapatos.

— Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? — eu perguntei, sentindo-me desnorteada.

Ele ergueu os olhos, parecendo surpreso por me ver ali. Bem, eu podia dizer a ele que éramos dois.

— Eu vou passar uma temporada com a minha avó — ele disse isso como se explicasse tudo. — E eu vim te convidar para um encontro. Você sabe, aquelas coisas que as garotas adoram.

Minha boca se abriu. A avó dele morava em _Phoenix_? Ele veio até aqui para...?

— Você viajou até aqui para me convidar para um encontro? Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara, né, cacete?

Ele riu.

— Você não mudou nada. — Ele balançou a cabeça, e quando ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os meus, eu descobri que ele estava tímido o suficiente para ser verdade o que ele havia dito. — Eu acho que se nós vamos começar uma relação, eu ao menos tenho que descobrir a sua cor e a sua banda favorita — ele encolheu os ombros —, você sabe.

Começar uma _relação?_ Eu ri. Era verdade. Ele não estava sacaneando com a minha cara. Apenas ele usaria a palavra "relação" para definir o que nós tivemos, algo que nem chegou perto disso.

Pulei em cima dele, enrolando as minhas pernas na sua cintura e os meus braços em seu pescoço.

Eu estava feliz. Estranhamente feliz.

— Verde. E a minha banda preferida é a Halestorm.

Eu ia beijá-lo quando ouvi alguém atrás de nós.

— Então é assim, Bella Swan, você arruma um namorado e se esquece das amigas. — Alice estava batendo o seu pezinho minúsculo no chão. Ela parecia uma fada perdida em meio a aridez de Phoenix.

— Allie! — eu gritei alegremente. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim passar o resto das férias, ao contrário do Edward, que vai passar o ano letivo aqui.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e virei meu rosto para ele.

— O ano letivo inteiro?

Ele sorriu timidamente.

— Eu disse. A minha avó mora aqui.

Eu me virei novamente para Alice, meio embasbacada.

— E seus pais?

— Outra lua-de-mel — Alice anunciou alegremente. — Meu pai convenceu a minha mãe em deixar Edward vir para cá. Esme conhece a nossa avó. Ela sabe que ela iria cuidar bem de Edward, então não havia muitas desculpas para ela recusar.

— Isso é bom — eu disse, meio tonta com todas as novidades. Alice e Edward estavam em Phoenix. Edward estava morando em Phoenix. Ele possivelmente iria estudar na mesma escola que eu. Eu tinha um namorado e uma cunhada. Tudo estava girando tão rápido que eu não sabia para que lado ir. _Tudo_ estava acontecendo nesse exato momento.

Edward beijou a ponta do meu nariz, e eu percebi que ele ainda me segurava e que eu tinha as minhas pernas em volta dele.

— _I've got lovin' arms to hold on to. Oh, oooh, we made love, love like strangers. All night long, we made love. Then it happened one day, we came round the same way _— Edward cantou no meu ouvido, baixo o suficiente para Alice não conseguir escutar. Eu mal podia acreditar que era um trecho de _All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love To You)_, da _Halestorm_. Ele conhecia a minha banda preferida.

Puta merda. Eu estava sim dentro de um filme clichê de _15 Dias Para o Amor_.

Eu amava esse cara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bem é isso. Eu ia terminar o capítulo de um jeito meio incerto, sem falar nada sobre o Edward nele. Mas aí achei que o capítulo passado teve tensão o suficiente. Então aqui está. Me desculpem pela demora. Eu estava realmente sem tempo. Mas o próximo capítulo (o epílogo) virá dia 03/07. Terça-feira, como o combinado. Vejo vocês lá. E, a propósito, me deixem saber o que vocês pensaram sobre esse capítulo.**

**Ah, e eu não esqueci do outtake, okay? Ele ainda virá. Provavelmente só nas minhas férias, mas virá.**

**N/B: Tem coisa melhor que esse capítulo? A Bella cresceu. Aprendeu a perdoar, a ouvir, a compreender, a amar. Eu estou apaixonada por ele. E pelo Edward, claro. Sempre, porque ele não mudou a Bella. Ele apenas a melhorou. Que clichê o que eu disse. Esqueçam. Comentem, sim? E até o epílogo! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews Anônimas:<strong>

**bruna:** Ai, Bruna, não chore não. Eu sei que foi triste, mas acho que necessário também. Infelizmente. Fico contente que você tenha gostado do lemon. De verdade. Bem, eu não diria que a Esme vai matá-la, mas enérgica a mulher foi. Você viu. Mas pode ficar tranquila que eu prometo um final feliz. Odeio finais tristes, então também não escrevo sobre eles. Algumas oneshots são exceção. Ouça a música sim, e me diga o que achou. É engraçado, mas eu me sinto mais aliviada do que triste por NE estar acabando. E eu fico imensamente feliz que você goste. De verdade. É incrível ler isso. E fico contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo, B.

**TainAires:** Espero que você goste. (:

**paola:** Hey, Paola. Fico contente que você esteja gostando. Sério? Esse FF brinca com a cara de todo mundo o tempo todo. Obrigada pelos elogios e tudo mais. Sinto muito por demorar tanto assim para postar, mas é que eu estou ficando louca com a escola, trabalhos, provas e mais pressão vestibular. Mas o epílogo está pronto e eu prometo não fazer você esperar muito por ele. Beijão.

**DezzaRc: **Não se preocupe, logo logo vai ter mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.<strong>


	10. Epílogo

**ALERTA: Essa história contém o uso de palavras de baixo-calão e drogas, além de descrição de sexo. Se você não gosta, não leia. **_**Outro lembrete: **_**Eu **_**não**_** recomendo o uso de drogas ou que vocês reproduzam qualquer coisa descrita na história. **_**Se você gosta de sua vida, conserve-a.**_

**N/A: E esse é o fim. Curto, eu sei. Mas espero que vocês apreciem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música Recomendada:<strong>

_Here's To Us_ — Halestorm: www . youtube watch?v=RaOnipj3yc0

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e eu repentinamente me senti nervosa. Como seria a minha vida daqui para frente? Eu esperava que pouca coisa mudasse, mas eu não tinha certeza. Primeiro, eu nunca imaginei que estaria usando um vestido _amarelo_ em um casamento, ou que eu estaria no altar. Uma brisa levemente gelada passou sobre os meus ombros, e eu os encolhi. Mordi meu lábio, analisando a guinada que a minha vida havia dado nesses últimos tempos.

No dia seguinte ao que Edward chegou em Phoenix, eu conheci a sua avó, que era mãe de Carlisle. Marvel não era nada como eu imaginava. Ela era uma mulher extrovertida e meiga — e, note a surpresa, essa era a primeira vez que eu usava a expressão _meiga_. Não aquele meiga grudento e irritante, mas sim aquele tipo de pessoa que você tem vontade de passar o dia todo com ela, conversando, assistindo filmes e só olhando o tempo. Ou ouvindo histórias de família. Marvel adorava histórias de família. Às vezes eu tinha vontade de abraçá-la. Edward riu quando eu disse isso a ele, e, aproveitando o fato de nós estarmos em um de nossos momentos _melosos_, abraçou-me e disse que ele não se importaria se eu fingisse que ele era a sua avó ao abraçá-lo. Eu, obviamente, bati nele; aquilo era bizarro demais. Ugh.

Alice vinha às vezes com Jasper para Phoenix, principalmente nos feriados.

Carlisle ficara feliz em me ver junto com o seu filho e Esme, depois de passar uma palestra sobre _abstinência_, finalmente aceitou o nosso _relacionamento_, como Edward insistia em chamar. Nós dois havíamos passado em uma faculdade em Seattle, e iríamos nos mudar para lá daqui a dois meses. O tempo tinha passado. Eu tinha colocado a casa de Charlie em Forks para alugar, e agora havia um casal com três filhos morando lá. Eu havia lidado com algumas coisas. Compreendido. Superado.

Eu não fumava mais. E, ainda assim, as coisas estavam tão boas agora quanto quando eu ficava chapada.

Não. Elas estavam melhores. Porque agora eu sabia que tudo era _real_, e não o efeito de algo que eu ingeri.

Edward me fazia rir o tempo todo, o que era meio irritante, na verdade. O meu maxilar doía um pouco e era estranho o jeito que as pessoas me olhavam apenas por ficar com um sorriso idiota 24h. O quê? Não se pode mais ser feliz nessa cidade? Como eu disse: irritante.

Mas o meu maxilar não tinha parado de doer, o que significava que eu não tinha parado de sorrir também. Eu podia lidar com isso.

Outra brisa suave me perturbou e eu me encolhi junto ao corpo quente que eu tinha junto a mim. O pastor estava finalizando a cerimônia, e eu estava agradecida. Realmente. Meus pés estavam quase guinchando de dor nesses sapatos horríveis. Edward apertou a minha mão suavemente, e eu correspondi ao aperto. Ambos olhamos para o pastor.

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a sua esposa, Sr. Dwyer.

Eu sorri ao ver minha mãe se inclinar para beijar o meu, hã, padrasto. Eu mal podia acreditar que ela estava se casando _de verdade_. Confesso que fiquei na dúvida se o casamento iria mesmo acontecer quando ela me contou. Sou cética sim. Julguem-me. Mas no fim a cerimônia aconteceu e a minha mãe estava feliz. Eu aprendi a ficar feliz por ela também. Edward apertou a minha mão novamente, e me olhou nos olhos.

— Você está feliz? — ele cochichou para mim.

— Eu estou — garanti.

Quando a festa começou de verdade, ele me puxou para dançar. Ele sabia que eu odiava dançar, mas parecia ignorar isso. Melhor dizendo, ele estava _feliz_ ignorando isso. Ele rodou comigo pela pista, e a barra do meu vestido fez um floreio elegante pelo ar. Só por isso se podia ver que Alice o escolheu, e não eu. Apesar disso, eu estava bem contente o usando. Felizmente, eu havia conseguido substituir os saltos torturantes pelo meu confortável coturno. Segundo Edward, tudo estaria bem até que Alice não me visse os usando. Eu tinha uma opinião diferente. Alice e eu estávamos trabalhando nisso. Eu vestia o que _eu _gostava. Alguma hora ela iria entender. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que ela sempre teria uma opinião sobrando sobre o meu guarda-roupa.

— Logo vai ser a nossa vez... — Edward disse, puxando-me da discussão mental que eu montava na minha cabeça.

— Nossa vez? — Eu franzi o meu cenho.

— Casando — ele esclareceu. Assim que viu a minha cara, Edward resolveu ser mais enfático. — Uma palavra para você, Bella: abstinência.

Eu estremeci. Infelizmente, Edward havia levado a sério o discurso de Esme. E aquela vez foi a nossa primeira e última vez. Eu não estava muito contente, mas, levando em conta a turbulência que eu causara na família Cullen nos últimos tempos, acatei a decisão dele, e fui uma boa menina ao não contestá-la. Eu podia estar subindo pelas paredes e demorando no banho no mínimo seis dias na semana, mas eu ainda não havia tentado passar os nossos toques para a região abaixo da cintura ou por baixo das nossas roupas.

— Eu ainda nem completei dezenove anos, Edward! — eu protestei. — Nós não podemos nos casar.

Mas a palavra _abstinência_ continuava a martelar na minha cabeça. Como eu disse, tinha 18 anos. E isso significava que eu era uma garota _completamente hormonal_.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu estava pensando que isso aconteceria antes de nos mudarmos para Seattle. Eu andei procurando alguns apartamentos para a gente alugar. Juntos — ele me confessou enquanto abaixava os olhos, tímido.

Oh.

— O que as pessoas vão pensar? — eu sussurrei para ele, encarando seus olhos verdes, sem piscar. Eu ainda me derretia por eles.

Edward me deu um olhar estranho.

— Desde quando você se importa com o que as pessoas pensam, Bella?

— Mas e a sua mãe? — eu o questionei.

— A minha mãe seria uma das pessoas mais feliz com isso. Eu posso te garantir que ela ainda tem as suas dúvidas sobre estarmos ou não vivendo em pecado.

Eu encolhi meus ombros. Eu não a culpava. Eu também duvidaria, se estivesse no lugar de Esme.

Parei um momento para analisar o que Edward estava me propondo. Casamento. Eu sabia que casamento era uma coisa séria, mas eu pretendia continuar com Edward para o resto da minha vida, e, acredite em mim, ninguém mais que eu entende o quão piegas isso soa. Mas era isso o que eu queria. O que casamento era perto disso? Eu iria poder morar com Edward. Dormir com Edward e _dormir_ com Edward. Nós iríamos para a mesma faculdade. E casamento não significava gravidez. Nós poderíamos esperar alguns anos. Dez soavam perfeitos para mim. Casamento era um simples papel. Eu estava bem com um papel.

— Certo — eu cedi. — Eu me caso.

Ele não pareceu acreditar.

— Você não está brincando comigo, está? — ele perguntou. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Viu o que eu disse sobre ninguém acreditar que uma garota de quase dezenove anos está indo se casar? — eu brinquei.

— Nós vamos nos casar — ele sussurrou, assombrado. — Nós vamos nos casar — repetiu, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Edward puxou o meu corpo para mais perto do seu e beijou os meus lábios com um fervor inesperado. Eu correspondi, e, quando ele me soltou, eu estava sem fôlego. — Eu te amo, Bella.

Eu dei uma risadinha pelo jeito que suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo.

— E pensar que é preciso me casar para ter um pouco de sexo — suspirei, fazendo uma cena. — Antigamente os homens não eram tão exigentes, sabia? — provoquei.

— Você não está fazendo isso apenas pelo sexo, certo? — ele me perguntou, e eu podia ver que existia uma parte dele que estava realmente em dúvida sobre isso.

— Claro que não, doce. Eu te amo — eu murmurei, massageando as suas orelhas do jeito que ele gostava. Meus dedos desceram pelo seu pescoço, e Edward estremeceu. Levei a minha boca bem perto de sua orelha e me preparei para sussurrar algo. — Você ainda me deve um anel — brinquei.

Edward piscou, parecendo cair em si nesse exato momento.

— Hã... quanto a isso, bem...

Eu me afastei um pouco para poder analisar a sua expressão melhor. Ele parecia _culpado_.

— Você já tem um anel — eu o acusei.

— Eu não tinha certeza, mas... Bem... — Edward parecia sem graça agora.

— Você teria que vendê-lo caso eu recusasse. Ou guardá-lo até que pudesse enfiar no meu dedo. Sabe disso, não é? — eu disse. Então fiz uma pausa, e ri. — Você tem muita sorte que eu não recusei.

— Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era um homem sortudo, amor. Estou apenas comprovando isso.

Eu assenti. É claro que eu era insana de ter aceitado o pedido de Edward. E ele era insano por ter proposto casamento a mim. Mas eu lidava bem com insanidade. Renée ficaria louca, mas ela aceitaria. Esme ficaria feliz. E Carlisle. E Alice. E Marvel. Mas, o mais importante, é que _nós _— Edward e eu — ficaríamos felizes.

Quem poderia imaginar que isso iria acontecer? Talvez estivesse apenas nas entrelinhas, ofuscado demais para que eu enxergasse.

— Eu te amo — Edward sussurrou, e me puxou para um novo beijo consumidor.

Yep! Eu seria uma esposa de _tanta_ sorte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sinto muito se vocês imaginaram que era o casamento dos dois no início, mas eu sou contra aos clichês de bebês e casamentos nos finais das histórias, apesar de**_** ter**_** tido um casamento no final. Eles vão se casar, embora, e eu espero que isso tenha vindo no momento certo. Quanto a bebês, vocês ouviram a Bella: dez anos. Espero ter feito bem com o epílogo, já que senti que vocês precisavam de um momento bem **_**beward**_** e calmo, para compensar toda a história. Foi um prazer compartilhá-la com vocês, a propósito!**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui. (L)**

**N/B: Hm, ok. Talvez eu esteja um pouco sem palavras com o final de NE. É complicado dizer o quanto eu gostei dessa história, mas é fácil dizer o quanto a Bel a escreveu bem. Eu adorei betá-la, adorei lê-la. Foi incrível acompanhá-la, mesmo. Como um pedido final, vocês poderiam comentar. Todos, porque assim poderemos ter mais histórias como essa. Ou melhores. E um obrigada a Bel por ter me deixado participar desse projeto com ela! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews Anônimas:<strong>

**bruna: **Sinto muito por ter feito você esperar, B. E que bom que você gostou do capítulo! E que bom tbm que a gente concorda sobre o fato da não-gravidez da Bella. Algumas pessoas não gostaram muito, mas uma Bella grávida não fazia parte dos meus planos para essa história. Pois é. A Bells cresceu. Eu espero que isso não tenha ficado muito forçado. Eu tentei fazer dessa mudança algo gradual, mas como a história tinha poucos capítulos ficou um pouco difícil. A Esme é casca dura, mas ela algum dia vai ceder. Nem se preocupe com isso. Ai, eu tenho que dizer que todas as músicas da Gabrielle são lindas, mas _Home_ ganha em disparada da melhor. (L) Obrigada por acompanhar a história até aqui, B! Eu fico muito agradecida. De verdade.

**Anonymous: **Yep. A Esme não é _tão_ ruim assim. Fico contente que você tenha gostado do capítulo e da história. Obrigada por acompanhá-la!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <em>ainda<em> continuam sendo bem-vindas.**


End file.
